A cause d'un baiser
by QueenDescendant
Summary: [AU] Belle fait une découverte qui pourrait bien remettre en cause sa relation avec Ruby. Aidée de Regina, Belle essaye de s'éloigner, mais lorsque Ruby réclame des explications, la colère de Belle s'abat sur elle... MISSING SCENE DE MA FIC RENCONTRE PRÉDESTINÉE ( il n'est pas utile de l'avoir lu pour suivre cette histoire...)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **J'en avais parlé un peu dans ma fic RENCONTRE PRÉDESTINÉE, et voici donc l'OS promis à Regina Lily Swan (OS qui est devenu une mini fic en réalité). Rassurez-vous, je continue ma fic, mais une fois que j'ai su quoi écrire pour cet OS, j'ai commencé, et j'en suis actuellement à plus de 12000 mots... **

**Petite mise en situation pour ceux qui ne liraient pas ma fic : Regina a adopté Henry et décide de changer pour être digne de lui. Elle commence donc sa rédemption et fais tout pour se racheter de ses erreurs passées. Parmi ses actes rédempteurs, elle libère Belle et lui offre une nouvelle vie (sans Rumple). Belle et Ruby se rapprochent de plus en plus... **

**Pour ceux qui lisent ma fic : Cette histoire constitue donc une sorte de Missing scène, et se situe deux mois après que Regina ait fait sortir Belle de l'hôpital. **

**Regina Lily Swan : Cette petite fic est le cadeau que je te fais pour te remercier d'être présente à chacun de mes chapitres. J'espère donc qu'il te plaira et que cela répondra à ton souhait.**

 **Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce premier chapitre, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :-)**

 ***RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB***

 **Chapitre 1 : **

Assise dans sa chambre au Granny's, observant la nuit étendre doucement son manteau sur la ville, Belle réfléchissait à sa vie. Cela faisait deux mois que Regina l'avait sortie de sa cellule à l'hôpital, deux mois que la jeune femme tournait en rond entre le restaurant et sa chambre, totalement désœuvrée. Encouragée par ses amies, Belle avait été voir son père, avec appréhension. Après tout, sans Regina, elle serait encore en train de moisir dans sa cellule d'hôpital. Elle en voulait un peu à son père de ne pas avoir cherché à savoir où elle était, mais elle avait fini par lui pardonner, surtout lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé avoir pensé qu'elle avait eu le courage de quitter la ville pour aller tenter sa chance ailleurs, comme elle en avait toujours eu envie.

Et Belle y songeait très régulièrement, mais au dernier moment, quelque chose l'en empêchait. La vie à Storybrooke n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, et pourtant elle s'y plaisait. La seule chose qui commençait à la rendre dingue, c'était son oisiveté journalière. Elle ne supportait plus de ne rien faire de ses journées. Son père lui avait bien proposé de travailler avec lui au magasin, mais même si elle adorait les fleurs, elle ne se voyait vraiment pas en vendre toute sa vie. Cependant, pour ne pas vexer son père, elle allait parfois lui donner un coup de main.

« Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que je puisse faire dans cette ville ! » s'agaça la jolie rousse en se passant une main dans sa longue chevelure.

Dépitée et ne supportant plus d'être enfermée entre les quatre murs de sa chambre, elle descendit, espérant pouvoir se confier à Ruby. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en pensant à la pétulante brune. Ruby et elles s'étaient énormément rapprochées depuis que Regina lui avait sauvé la vie, et Belle ne pouvait pas ignorer ses sentiments de plus en plus forts. Soudain le son d'un rire qu'elle reconnut immédiatement attira son attention et elle releva vivement les yeux, prête à saluer chaudement son amie, espérant qu'elles passeraient la soirée ensemble, comme elles en avaient pris l'habitude depuis quelques temps. Mais les mots moururent avant même d'avoir franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle était en plein cauchemar.

« Pincez-moi, je rêve… » murmura-t-elle, retenant des larmes de colère et de chagrin.

Devant la porte de sa chambre, Ruby avait plaquée une rousse vulgaire contre le mur et l'embrassait sauvagement tout en faisant courir ses mains sur le corps pressé contre le sien. Incapable de se détourner du spectacle, Belle ne pouvait que regarder Ruby caresser une femme qui n'était pas elle. Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point ? Comment avait-elle pu croire que Ruby s'intéressait à elle autrement que comme à une amie ? Elle se sentait tellement stupide ! Serrant les poings de fureur, elle se força à poursuivre son chemin, accélérant l'allure en entendant des gémissements explicites lui parvenir.

« Voilà la preuve qu'il est plus que temps que je quitte cette auberge ! » gronda-t-elle en sortant précipitamment à l'air libre.

« Un problème Belle ? » l'interrogea Regina en s'immobilisant sur le trottoir, stoppant la poussette dans laquelle Henry dormait paisiblement.

« Je… » commença Belle en baissant les yeux pour dissimuler ses larmes.

« Viens, allons à la mairie pour discuter » suggéra Regina en comprenant que son amie en avait lourd sur le cœur.

Regina avait hâte de rentrer chez elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Belle dans un tel état à errer dans la ville comme une âme en peine. N'était-ce pas le rôle d'une amie de répondre présent en cas de besoin ? Et Belle n'allait clairement pas bien, en témoignait son regard brillant de larme et la pâleur inquiétante de son teint.

« Je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes… » grimaça Belle, gênée tout en emboîtant le pas à Regina, signe qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de discuter.

« Les amies sont là pour ça Belle… » la rassura Regina en passant un bras amical sous celui de Belle, la guidant dans les rues, manœuvrant la poussette d'une main avec une habileté déconcertante.

Rassérénée par la présence calme et apaisante de Regina près d'elle, Belle sécha ses larmes, et à nouveau, la colère l'envahit. Comment Ruby avait-elle pu agir comme ça ? Si encore elle avait été discrète ! Mais même pas ! Au lieu de ça, elle s'affichait avec cette… femme… à la vue de tous sans se préoccuper d'être vue.

« Alors que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Regina une fois qu'elles furent assises sur le canapé de son bureau.

« J'ai surpris Ruby en pleine séance torride avec une rousse devant la porte de sa chambre » gronda Belle, le regard étincelant de colère.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Regina en fronçant les sourcils « J'étais pourtant persuadée que… » commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, ne voulant pas aggraver le chagrin de Belle.

« Qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elle et moi ? » railla Belle entre ses dents serrées « Visiblement je ne suis pas la seule à m'être fait des illusions »

« J'ai du mal à comprendre l'attitude de Ruby… » marmonna Regina avec un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur.

Qu'était-il donc passé dans la tête de cette petite écervelée ? Depuis qu'elle avait décidé de changer, Regina avait appris à apprécier la louve, mais cette fois, elle n'arrivait pas à la comprendre. La Reine pensait pourtant qu'elle avait changé et qu'elle était prête à s'engager aux côtés de Belle pour qui elle avait des sentiments sincères et qui, pour sa plus grande chance, étaient partagés. Alors pourquoi prenait-elle le risque de tout gâcher pour une liaison qui ne pouvait qu'être éphémère ? Pourquoi perdre ce que tout le monde désirait, Regina la première, pour un plaisir bien fade en comparaison du Véritable Amour ?

« Pourquoi ? Ruby a toujours eu des aventures d'un soir non ? » siffla Belle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle avait toujours eu connaissance du passé sulfureux de la belle brune, celle-ci ne s'en cachant pas, s'en montrant même assez fière. Ruby assumait totalement sa sexualité et adorait choquer. Mais Belle avait bêtement cru qu'elle pourrait être celle pour qui la sublime serveuse accepterait de se ranger, et elle était furieuse de s'être fait avoir de la sorte.

« Plus depuis un moment, et je pensais honnêtement qu'elle s'était définitivement lassée de ce genre de… femmes… » grimaça Regina avec dédain.

« Il faut croire que c'est de moi qu'elle s'est lassée » soupira Belle, une lueur terrible dans le regard.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Une dispute peut-être ? » demanda Regina avec douceur pour tenter de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer dans la tête de la louve.

« Non, absolument pas ! Tout va très bien, du moins je le croyais ! » s'exclama Belle en bondissant sur ses pieds pour tenter de se calmer.

Alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas d'une démarche martiale, elle sentit le regard préoccupé de Regina la suivre, et en soupirant, elle finit par revenir s'asseoir près de son amie. Cela lui faisait énormément de bien de savoir que Regina était de son côté et qu'elle aussi désapprouvait l'attitude de Ruby. Au moins savait-elle qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé quoique ce soit, même si cela n'en rendait pas moins les choses difficiles.

« En tout cas, il n'est pas question que je reste au Granny's ! » clama farouchement Belle en grimaçant de dégoût en imaginant surprendre tous les jours Ruby dans les bras de ses conquêtes.

« Tu veux retourner vivre chez ton père ? » s'étonna Regina sachant que Belle avait refusé lorsque French le lui avait ordonné, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre.

Dans la Forêt Enchantée, Belle et son père s'étaient brouillés après que Belle ait accepté de devenir la servante de Rumplestinskin, même si elle l'avait fait en partie pour sauver son royaume des ogres qui avaient tués sa mère. L'autre raison était que Belle rêvait d'une vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir en tant qu'héritière du trône de son père, d'autant qu'elle était promise en mariage à un dénommé Gaston, aussi insipide qu'un roman sans intrigue. Belle était éprise de liberté et d'amour, et elle avait cru trouver les deux auprès de Ruby. Et la louve avait tout détruit. Non, décidément, Regina ne comprenait pas, elle qui donnerait tout pour avoir ce que Ruby et Belle partageaient.

« Je préfèrerais vraiment ne pas en arriver là, mais je ne vais peut-être pas avoir le choix… » marmonna Belle en grimaçant largement, dégoûtée à cette idée.

« Tu peux venir au manoir si tu veux » proposa spontanément Regina, se sentant responsable de la situation de la jolie rousse.

Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû effacer Rumple des souvenirs de Belle finalement ? Non, elle restait persuadée que ce monstre sans cœur n'aimait personne, trop attiré par le pouvoir pour choisir l'amour. Belle aurait été encore plus malheureuse avec lui. Regina avait vraiment cru que Ruby et Belle étaient destinées l'une à l'autre, mais peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée finalement. Pour ce qu'elle y connaissait à l'amour de toute façon…

« C'est adorable de l'avoir proposé, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger Henry et toi, et puis il est temps que je me prenne en mains et que je trouve un travail… » sourit Belle avec reconnaissance, la sortant de son dangereux train de pensées.

« Quel genre de travail cherches-tu ? » l'interrogea Regina, espérant pouvoir aider son amie.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… Le seul domaine dans lequel je m'y connaisse réellement, ce sont les livres, mais autant que je le sache, il n'y a pas de bibliothèque à Storybrooke, ou de librairie… » soupira Belle avec défaitisme.

« En fait si, il y en a une… » sourit Regina, s'en voulant de ne pas y avoir pensé d'elle-même.

« Vraiment ? Comment se fait-il que je ne l'aie jamais vue ? » s'étonna Belle en souriant avec espoir.

« Parce qu'elle est fermée depuis des années, personne ne voulant s'en occuper » lui révéla Regina « Si le poste t'intéresse, il est à toi. En plus il y a un logement de fonction que tu pourras occuper… » lui proposa Regina en souriant chaleureusement à la jeune femme.

« Tu me sauves la vie encore une fois Regina ! » s'écria Belle en se jetant au cou de la brune ténébreuse dans un élan de joie.

« Je t'en prie, c'est tout naturel » répondit Regina en lui rendant maladroitement son étreinte.

« Grace à toi, j'ai trouvé un travail et un logement dans la même journée, tu es mon Ange gardien ! » affirma Belle en retrouvant son enthousiasme et sa joie de vivre habituelle.

« Tu veux visiter les lieux ? » proposa Regina, embarrassée par ce compliment qu'elle ne pensait pas mériter.

« Avec plaisir ! » sourit Belle en sautant sur ses pieds avec l'impatience d'une petite fille sur le point de recevoir le cadeau de ses rêves.

En riant, Regina alla prendre un trousseau de clé dans son bureau avant de rejoindre Belle, recouvrant soigneusement Henry pour le protéger de l'air frais de ce début de soirée, ne voulant pas qu'il attrape un mauvais rhume.

« Je vais laisser un message à ma secrétaire pour la prévenir que le poste de bibliothécaire a enfin trouvé preneuse et qu'elle va pouvoir en informer les habitants » annonça-t-elle à Belle en prenant un calepin et un stylo.

« Les habitants vont être ravis d'apprendre que la bibliothèque va rouvrir dans les jours à venir, et je m'imagine déjà ouvrir mes portes aux élèves… » commenta Belle en adressant un sourire à Regina, les yeux pétillants d'enthousiasme.

« En effet » approuva Regina avant de quitter les lieux, Belle à sa suite.

En discutant tranquillement, les deux jeunes femmes revinrent sur leurs pas jusqu'à atteindre la vieille horloge située à quelques pas du Granny's. De temps en temps, Regina vérifiait qu'Henry dormait toujours, espérant en avoir fini à la bibliothèque avant qu'il ne se réveille pour réclamer son biberon. Henry était un bébé adorable, mais si jamais elle le faisait attendre plus de quelques minutes à l'heure des repas, c'était le drame et il se mettait à hurler comme un désespéré.

« La bibliothèque est dans ce bâtiment ? » s'étonna Belle lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent devant la porte.

« Effectivement, c'est pourquoi en dépit des demandes répétées de certains membres du conseil, j'ai toujours refusé que l'on fasse démolir la vieille horloge… » lui expliqua Regina en déverrouillant la porte.

« C'est très joli et très grand ! » commenta Belle en se familiarisant avec son nouvel environnement « Et tous ces livres ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire.

« Beaucoup viennent de Blanche. Elle a fait don de la collection de son père après sa mort afin d'en faire profiter la ville… » lui apprit Regina en avisant les cartons contenant les précieux livres de Léopold.

« Certains de ces ouvrages ont l'air très anciens… » murmura Belle en effleurant délicatement la couverture d'un vieux recueil.

« Avant que tu ne te perdes dans l'exploration de cet endroit… » la taquina Regina avec un sourire moqueur « Je vais te montrer ton nouveau chez toi… » l'invita-t-elle à la suivre vers une porte dérobée dans le fond de la bibliothèque.

Rapidement, elles firent le tour du petit appartement, Regina vérifiant que tout y fonctionnait parfaitement, affirmant cependant à Belle qu'elle demanderait à Leroy et ses amis de venir tout contrôler. Mais Belle était tellement heureuse d'avoir son propre appartement qu'elle se fichait bien d'une porte qui grinçait légèrement sur ses gonds, ou d'un robinet qui fuyait. Elle était chez elle, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Merci Regina, pour tout… » souffla-t-elle avec reconnaissance.

« Je t'en prie. Dès que j'arrive à la mairie, je demande au service comptabilité de te virer ton premier salaire afin que tu puisses commencer à acheter ce qu'il te manque… » lui annonça-t-elle en revenant dans l'entrée.

« Merci, mais l'appartement est entièrement meublé. Il y a même de la vaisselle et du linge de maison, alors ne t'inquiète pas trop pour moi… » la rassura Belle, ne voulant pas abuser.

« C'est exact, mais tu vas devoir acheter de la nourriture, et je suis persuadée que tu ne serais pas contre acheter des vêtements neufs… » affirma-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Belle ne répondit rien, sachant que Regina avait marqué des points. Elle se contenta donc de la prendre de nouveau dans ses bras, remerciant le ciel d'avoir une amie si attentionnée et présente. Avec Regina, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une grande sœur qui serait toujours là pour veiller sur elle, et c'était très agréable.

« Je dois rentrer à la maison avant qu'Henry ne se réveille, mais n'hésites pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit » sourit Regina en enfilant son long manteau noir.

« Promis, mais ça devrait aller, je vais vraiment me plaire ici ! » s'enthousiasma Belle, le regard brillant de joie.

« J'en suis persuadée » rit Regina avant de sortir, laissant Belle seule.

A peine Regina partit, Belle l'imita, pressée d'aller récupérer ses affaires dans sa chambre d'hôtel, espérant ne pas croiser Ruby. Elle n'était pas prête à la voir, craignant de se mettre en colère en se retrouvant face à celle qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Mieux valait qu'elle panse ses blessures de son côté avant de se retrouver dans la même pièce que la serveuse, et peut-être arriveraient-elles au moins à sauver leur amitié. Refermant soigneusement la porte, elle rangea la clé dans la poche de son manteau et traversa la rue pour rejoindre le Granny's.

« Belle ! Tout va bien ? » l'accueillit chaleureusement Granny en lui souriant depuis le comptoir.

« Je ne pourrais pas aller mieux ! » sourit Belle en s'approchant gaiment, soulagée de ne voir Ruby nulle part.

En même temps, vu comment les choses étaient bien entamées lorsqu'elle avait surpris la grande brune avec sa conquête du soir, Ruby devait avoir mieux à faire que de venir trainer au restaurant, et puisqu'elle avait pris quelques jours de repos qu'elles auraient dû passer ensemble, même si de toute évidence, ce n'était plus au programme, du moins en ce qui la concernait, la serveuse ne ferait sûrement pas sa réapparition avant la fin de la semaine. Et Belle préférait autant. Peut-être n'éclaterait-elle pas de fureur en revoyant Ruby.

« Et qu'est-ce qui a pu te mettre de si bonne humeur ? » voulut savoir Granny, intriguée par l'excitation palpable de la jeune rousse.

« Regina m'a trouvé un travail et un logement dans la même foulée ! » s'enthousiasma Belle en sautillant sur place.

« Cette femme est un ange ! » affirma tendrement Granny, son expression s'adoucissant à l'évocation de la mairesse.

« Je suis d'accord. Elle m'a proposé de travailler à la bibliothèque et d'occuper le logement de fonction attenant, alors je vais enfin pouvoir rendre la chambre que je monopolise depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital. Je pourrais même vous rembourser progressivement pour tous ces repas que vous m'avez servis sans me faire payer… » sourit Belle, soulagée de bientôt être capable de s'assumer financièrement et de ne plus profiter de la générosité de Granny.

Quant à la chambre, Granny lui avait affirmé que Regina avait pris la note à sa charge, et lorsque Belle avait été demander à la mairesse de ne pas payer pour elle, Regina avait rétorqué qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait de son argent et qu'aider une amie n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Belle avait été si touchée qu'elle n'avait plus osé protester, mais elle était malgré tout soulagée de savoir qu'elle ne serait plus une charge financière pour quiconque.

« Tu vas finir par me vexer jeune fille ! » gronda Granny en fronçant les sourcils « Je t'ai accueillie avec plaisir »

« Merci pour tout Granny, vous avez été si gentille pour moi » souffla Belle avec émotion.

« C'était naturel trésor » sourit Granny en la couvant d'un regard maternel « Ruby est-elle au courant ? » voulut-elle savoir, surprise de ne pas encore avoir vu sa petite fille.

« Non » répondit brutalement Belle en perdant son sourire « Je le lui annoncerai lorsqu'elle sera moins… occupée… » reprit-elle, un brin dédaigneuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour te mettre en colère ? » soupira Granny, désolée d'apprendre que sa petite fille était retombée dans ses vieux travers.

« Ce n'est pas important Granny, vraiment » la rassura tristement Belle avant de s'excuser et de monter dans sa chambre.

En passant devant celle de Ruby, elle ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille, mais seul le silence lui parvint. Tant mieux, elle aurait détesté entendre Ruby et cette rouquine en plein action. Craignant que cela ne se produise, elle s'élança dans les escaliers et ce fut en courant qu'elle atteignit sa chambre. Aussi vite que possible, elle rassembla ses maigres possessions, fit une dernière fois le tour de cette chambre qui avait été la sienne durant ces deux derniers mois, puis en ressortit, plus déterminée que jamais à tourner la page. Résolument, et sans plus s'intéresser à la chambre de Ruby, elle redescendit les marches, retraversa la salle de restaurant en saluant joyeusement Granny et marcha vers sa nouvelle vie.

Durant le reste de la soirée, elle entreprit un grand nettoyage en sifflotant joyeusement, et ne s'arrêta que lorsque son appartement fut immaculé. La sonnerie de son téléphone attira son attention, lui signalant l'arrivée d'un message. Inquiète qu'il puisse s'agir de Ruby, elle hésita à s'en emparer et soupira de soulagement en constatant que le message venait de Regina.

« Arrête de travailler et va ouvrir la porte à Granny, elle t'apporte ton dîner » déchiffra-t-elle en souriant.

« Merci de veiller ainsi sur moi, tu es vraiment une amie précieuse » répondit-elle avant de se ruer vers la porte en entendant des coups discrets.

« Bonsoir Granny, entrez » invita-t-elle la vieille dame avant de la guider jusque dans son petit appartement.

« Regina a pensé que tu oublierais sûrement de te nourrir si elle ne prenait pas la peine de te faire livrer quelques petites choses… » annonça Granny en déposant le lourd panier qu'elle tenait à bout de bras.

« Granny, i manger pour une armée ! » s'exclama Belle en écarquillant les yeux devant la montagne de nourriture.

« Assez pour une semaine tout au plus. Puisque tu es en froid avec Ruby, je me suis dit que tu préfèrerais manger ici plutôt qu'au dîner… » expliqua Granny avec un sourire entendu.

La vieille dame était loin d'être idiote, et elle s'était rendu compte que depuis l'arrivée de Belle dans sa vie, sa petite fille semblait s'être posée. Elle était plus calme, plus réfléchie. Totalement sous le charme de la jolie petite rousse, Ruby avait enfin paru prête à s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Aussi ne comprenait-elle pas pourquoi elle venait de tout gâcher avec une conquête qui de toute évidence ne serait que de passage dans la vie de la jeune femme. Et il ne fallait pas être d'une intelligence supérieure pour comprendre que Belle avait dû les surprendre. Une chose était sûre, Granny n'allait pas laisser sa petite fille retomber dans ses anciens travers et perdre la femme de sa vie. Elle les aimait toutes deux bien trop pour ça et voulait les voir heureuses. Or elles ne pourraient pas l'être l'une sans l'autre.

« Merci, mais je ne compte pas me cacher. Je serais au dîner demain matin pour prendre mon petit déjeuner » affirma Belle en enlaçant la vieille dame avec reconnaissance.

« Tant mieux, et puis ça fera du bien à mon irresponsable petite fille de se faire battre froid pendant quelques temps, et si tu veux te mettre très en colère contre elle, n'hésites pas, elle le mérite ! » grogna Granny en secouant la tête de désapprobation.

« Je ne me mettrais en colère que si Ruby me provoque » assura Belle en sentant à nouveau la colère l'envahir.

Granny rigola doucement, faisant sourire Belle, et ensemble, elles rangèrent toute la nourriture dans le frigo, puis Granny s'en alla, préférant ne pas laisser Ruby aux commandes du restaurant seule trop longtemps de peur de déclencher une catastrophe.

« Je ne fais que tenter d'être à la hauteur de mes rares amies… » lut-elle lorsque son cellulaire lui apprit l'arrivée d'un nouveau message.

« Crois-moi, tu es plus qu'à la hauteur ! » affirma Belle en souriant tendrement en imaginant la moue dubitative que devait arborer Regina.

« J'essaie » fut la simple réponse de la mairesse.

« On déjeune ensemble demain matin ? » voulut-elle savoir, préférant changer de sujet, sachant que parler de ses sentiments mettait Regina mal-à-l'aise, même par message interposé.

« Avec plaisir » approuva Regina, faisant de nouveau sourire Belle.

« Rendez-vous à la même heure que d'habitude ? » demanda-t-elle, espérant que Ruby serait trop occupée pour les rejoindre.

« Je préviens Mary » lui répondit Regina, la faisant sourire un peu plus.

« Je suis épuisée, je vais aller me coucher après une bonne douche. Merci encore pour tout Regina, et embrasse Henry pour moi… » écrivit Belle en étouffant un bâillement.

« Je parie que tu as abattu un travail de titan en une soirée. Je transmettrai le baiser. Bonne nuit Belle, à demain matin » déchiffra-t-elle avant d'envoyer une dernière réponse.

Reposant son téléphone sur la table de la cuisine, elle mangea la salade que Granny avait laissée sortie à sa demande, puis alla fermer la porte de la bibliothèque à clé avant de revenir dans son appartement. Après une douche rapide, elle se glissa dans son lit et s'endormit comme un bébé.

 ***RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB***

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

 **C'est mon premier écrit sur ce couple, donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques.**

 **Pour le rating, je vais mettre K+ pour le moment, car je ne sais pas encore si je vais écrire de scène à caractère sexuel pour cette petite histoire. Je pense que cela dépendra de vos demandes pour le coup. Je me rangerai à l'avis de la majorité...**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, et à demain pour la suite de ma fic Rencontre prédestinée**

 **Bisous :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tous le monde :-)**

 **Après y avoir réfléchi, j'ai finalement décidé de poster cette fic le mardi et le samedi, j'espère que cela vous conviendra (même si elle sera définitivement moins longue que Rencontre prédestinée).**

 **Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour l'accueil réservé à cette nouvelle histoire, c'est plus que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont mises en favoris, aux followers et bien évidement à mes chers lecteurs qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire.**

 **J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira (j'ai fini de le modifier légèrement à l'instant, donc désolée d'avance si du coup il y aurait des fautes qui m'auraient échappées...)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :-)**

 ***RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB***

 **Chapitre 2 : **

Lorsqu'un rayon de soleil joueur la tira du sommeil, Belle mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Cela avait beau faire une semaine qu'elle avait emménagé dans cet appartement, elle avait encore besoin de quelques instants le matin pour se resituer. Les yeux fermés, elle savoura l'agréable sensation de se réveiller dans un endroit qui était à elle. Bien sûr ce n'était pas tout à fait une vraie maison, mais tant qu'elle était célibataire, ce petit studio lui convenait parfaitement. Il était chaleureux et confortable et très fonctionnel. Elle avait été amusée d'y reconnaître la petite touche d'élégance et de raffinement propre à Regina, et elle se demanda dans quelle mesure son amie s'était impliquée dans l'ameublement de cet appartement de fonction. Peu importait au final. Tout ce qui comptait pour Belle, c'était qu'elle s'y sentait bien et que cet appartement était son nouveau refuge.

Au moins ici ne risquait-elle pas de se retrouver nez à nez avec Ruby et ses conquêtes. Une nouvelle fois la scène qu'elle avait surprise la frappa de plein fouet, et sa bonne humeur s'envola. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire et espérait naïvement que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar. Mais si tel avait été le cas, elle se serait réveillée dans sa chambre d'hôtel et non dans son nouvel appartement. Ruby avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Une femme qui n'était pas elle. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver ? Bien sûr Ruby s'était faite un peu distante depuis quelques temps, mais Ruby avait toujours été un peu sauvage, et Belle savait que parfois son amie avait besoin de s'isoler pour se ressourcer, et elle avait toujours respecté ce besoin. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à un tel résultat.

« Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça… » soupira tristement Belle en serrant un oreiller contre elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Si encore il y avait eu des signes avant-coureurs, quelque chose pour la préparer au fait de surprendre Ruby dans les bras d'une autre femme, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. En fait, durant les deux mois qui avaient suivis sa sortie de l'hôpital et son installation à l'hôtel de Granny, Ruby n'avait eu personne, et Belle avait vraiment cru que la belle brune avait été sur le point de lui demander un rendez-vous. Alors qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour que Ruby procède à un tel revirement ? Avait-elle dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait pu amener Ruby à croire que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés ? Mais Belle avait beau se torturer, elle ne voyait vraiment pas. Même Regina avait senti qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elles.

« Arrête de te torturer Belle, tu n'as rien à te reprocher… » soupira-t-elle dans le silence de sa chambre.

Et elle savait que c'était le cas. Le problème venait de Ruby, et si la serveuse préférait fréquenter des femmes de petite vertu plutôt que de s'investir dans une relation sérieuse et épanouie avec elle, Belle n'y pourrait pas grand-chose. C'était douloureux, mais mieux valait que cela arrive avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin entre elles et qu'elle ne finisse par avoir le cœur brisé. Au moins dans ce cas de figure là, s'en remettrait-elle plus facilement. Renoncer à Ruby ne serait pas chose aisée parce que Belle avait senti qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose de vraiment fort entre elles, mais elle y parviendrait, et lorsque cela sera fait, elle pourrait à nouveau s'ouvrir à d'autres possibilités.

« Bonjour, comment vas-tu ce matin ? Nous nous retrouvons toujours au Granny's ? » lut-elle en attrapant son cellulaire qui venait de vibrer sur sa table de chevet.

Un large sourire illumina son visage en lisant ce message matinal de Regina. Tournant la tête vers le réveil, elle sursauta en réalisant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure pour se préparer avant d'être en retard. El elle savait combien Regina détestait le retard.

« Evidemment, prendre le petit-déjeuner en ta compagnie me fait toujours le plus grand bien » répondit-elle immédiatement, reconnaissante de la présence attentive de Regina pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve.

« Alors à tout de suite » lui répondit Regina, la faisant de nouveau sourire.

Elle savait que les jours à venir seraient difficiles émotionnellement parlant, mais savoir que Regina et Mary seraient là pour la soutenir chaque fois qu'elle en ressentirait le besoin la faisait déjà se sentir mieux. Mary avait été quelque peu étonnée de l'absence de Ruby durant leur traditionnel rendez-vous quotidien, mais Regina avait souligné que la serveuse était en congé, et la jeune institutrice n'avait pas insisté, pour le plus grand soulagement de Belle. Cela lui avait permis de retrouver une certaine sérénité, bien que très superficielle, et de passer d'agréables moments en compagnie de Regina avec laquelle elle avait tissée une relation très forte.

Le sourire retrouvé et sa bonne humeur coutumière revenue, se sentant bien plus confiante en l'avenir que la veille, la jeune femme sauta énergiquement du lit, se rua sous la douche et s'habilla rapidement avant de se précipiter dehors. Avant de quitter la bibliothèque, elle s'assura de n'avoir pas oublié ses clés, et en enfilant son cardigan noir, elle se hâta vers le restaurant, un livre sous le bras. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle était la première, et constata que leur table habituelle était disponible, ce qui était souvent le cas tant les clients avaient pris l'habitude de les y voir attablés, tous ensemble ou séparément, qu'ils la leur cédaient bien volontiers.

Retirant son manteau qu'elle suspendit à la paterne, elle glissa sur la banquette et posa son livre devant elle, l'ouvrant pour en poursuivre la lecture. Elle l'avait commencé la veille, incapable de résister à la tentation. Alors entre deux dépoussiérages, elle avait feuilleté quelques ouvrages, curieuse de découvrir les trésors que recelaient cette immense bibliothèque, bien plus vaste qu'on pouvait l'imaginer de l'extérieur, et lorsqu'elle était tombé sur un des livres préférés de sa mère, elle en avait débuté la lecture, avant que son sens du devoir ne la rappelle à l'ordre, et qu'elle ne se remette au travail. Ensuite elle avait été rattrapée par la fatigue et n'avait pu poursuivre sa lecture avant de s'endormir. Aussi avait-elle emporté le roman avec elle, espérant avoir un peu de temps pour lire avant l'arrivée de ses amies.

« Bonjour Belle, tu es bien matinale » la salua gentiment Granny en lui servant un café avec un doux sourire.

« Merci Granny, j'ai rendez-vous avec Regina et Mary avant que nous ne commencions le travail » expliqua Belle avant de passer sa commande.

Cherchant machinalement Ruby du regard, Belle souffla de soulagement en ne la voyant nulle part à l'horizon. Visiblement, la pétulante brune avait bel et bien eu mieux à faire que de sortir de son lit pour se joindre à elles comme elles en avaient pourtant pris l'habitude depuis qu'une solide amitié s'était nouée entre elles toutes. Mais depuis le début de ses congés, la brune volcanique s'était faite discrète au point qu'elles l'avaient à peine entraperçue ces derniers jours. Partagée entre déception et rancœur, Belle ne savait plus que ressentir et préférait donc ne pas avoir à discuter avec celle qui au fil des mois, était devenue une de ses meilleures amies, et elle l'avait bêtement cru, plus que ça. La sublime rousse soupira légèrement avant de se plonger dans sa lecture pour se changer les idées, refusant de sombrer de nouveau dans la déprime.

Mais rien n'y fit, et elle repensa encore et encore à toute cette histoire. Avait-elle tout imaginé ? Pourtant vu l'étonnement de Regina, elle n'avait pas mal interprété les signes que lui avait envoyés Ruby. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Est-ce que ça n'avait été qu'un jeu pour la jeune serveuse dont elle avait fini par se lasser ? Elle avait du mal à croire que Ruby ait pu jouer ainsi avec ses sentiments, mais comment expliquer autrement son attitude ? Toutes ces questions tournaient inlassablement dans son esprit en une folle farandole, et Belle sentait la migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

« Ruby va me rendre folle ! » grogna-t-elle en secouant sa lourde chevelure d'exaspération.

Pinçant les lèvres, elle secoua farouchement sa crinière pour tenter de chasser une bonne fois pour toutes Ruby de ses pensées, et préféra se perdre dans une activité moins dangereuse pour sa santé mentale. Perdue dans sa lecture, entendant la voix de sa mère raisonner dans sa tête, comme lorsqu'enfant, elle se blottissait contre elle pour l'écouter lui lire des histoires, la jeune bibliothécaire ne fit pas attention à la salle qui se remplissait doucement, et ne remarqua donc pas l'arrivée de Ruby, accompagnée d'une belle rousse qui la collait scandaleusement.

« Hey Belle ! » la salua chaleureusement Ruby en s'arrêtant devant sa table avec un grand sourire.

En reconnaissant la voix de sa meilleure amie, Belle ferma les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration, tentant de se préparer à ce qui allait arriver, quoi que ce soit. Plaquant un sourire de façade quelque peu crispé sur ses lèvres, elle releva lentement la tête, tentant de paraître naturelle. Mais son sourire s'estompa dès qu'elle aperçut la rousse qui semblait s'être greffée à la hanche droite de Ruby. Et en reconnaissant la femme que Ruby embrassait la semaine précédente, Belle sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Ruby avait visiblement passée toute la semaine avec sa dernière conquête, ce qui signifiait que c'était plus qu'une simple aventure sans lendemain. Elle savait, par les nombreux ragots circulant en ville, et les confidences de la principale intéressée, que Ruby chassait souvent ses conquêtes en pleine nuit, les enchainant sans jamais s'engager, alors si cette fois elle ne l'avait pas fait, c'était que cette femme était importante pour la jeune serveuse. Cette simple constatation lui broya le cœur, et elle eut du mal à retenir ses larmes. Mais elle refusait de montrer sa souffrance à Ruby, et encore plus de se montrer faible devant sa rivale.

« Bonjour » la salua-t-elle finalement d'un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, mais incapable de feindre la gaieté quand elle était malheureuse et en colère.

« Je te présente Rita, elle est danseuse au Rabbit Hole » annonça Ruby avec ce sourire carnassier que Belle avait appris à connaître.

Ruby ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la froideur de Belle, trop occupée à dévorer Rita du regard, et Belle se demanda pourquoi elles s'étaient donné la peine de quitter la chambre alors qu'elles donnaient l'impression de ne rien vouloir d'autre que s'arracher leurs vêtements pour une nouvelle cession torride. Le sourire de Ruby et la façon dont Rita se pressait contre le corps voluptueux de la serveuse suffisait à faire savoir à Belle que la semaine qu'elles avaient partagée avait été tout sauf sage. Jamais encore Belle n'avait vu Ruby afficher une attitude aussi possessive envers une conquête, et celle-ci s'accrochait à elle en souriant comme une idiote.

« Cela fait longtemps que vous vous fréquentez ? » demanda poliment Belle, se retenant d'envoyer Ruby au Diable.

Comment pouvait-elle la placer dans cette situation ? Comment pouvait-elle faire preuve d'un tel manque de tact et de respect ? Si Belle avait besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire pour comprendre que leur flirt n'avait été qu'un jeu distrayant pour Ruby, celle-ci venait de la lui fournir, et pas de la plus agréable des façons.

« Quelques semaines » répondit évasivement Ruby en fronçant les sourcils d'un air préoccupé et légèrement coupable.

Belle paraissait au bord de l'explosion, et Ruby se demanda ce qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état. Elles ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu ces derniers jours, et Ruby culpabilisa d'avoir délaissée Belle pour Rita. Mais elle en avait eu besoin pour ne pas devenir folle et gâcher son amitié avec la jolie rousse en faisant quelque chose de stupide comme lui sauter dessus pour lui faire sauvagement l'amour. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse interroger son amie, bien loin de se douter, et surtout, n'osant pas l'espérer, que c'était de la voir au bras d'une autre qui la rendait aussi distante et froide, la voix de celle-ci fusa dans l'air, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

« Regina ! » appela joyeusement Belle en retrouvant le sourire, se levant pour rejoindre la voluptueuse brune qui venait de faire son entrée.

Fronçant les sourcils, Ruby regarda Belle accueillir Regina avec enthousiasme et ce sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à elle habituellement. Le coup de grâce arrivant lorsque Belle se jeta avec enthousiasme au cou de Regina qui la serra tendrement contre elle en riant légèrement, ne semblant pas se formaliser d'une telle familiarité. Pourtant Regina n'était pas très tactile avec ses amies, même si elle avait fait des progrès, mais jusqu'à présent, Ruby n'avait vu Regina se laisser aller à des gestes tendres qu'avec Mary. Mais il semblait que Belle et elle se soient tellement rapprochées que ce genre de contact leur paraissait à présent naturel. Un violent et douloureux sentiment de jalousie lui broya le cœur, et elle serra les poings pour ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide. Depuis quand Regina et Belle étaient-elles aussi proches ? A moins qu'elle ne l'ait jamais remarqué, trop occupée à dissimuler ses propres sentiments.

« Comment vas-tu depuis hier ? » demanda Belle en souriant toujours aussi brillement à Regina qui la regardait, légèrement étonnée de ce chaleureux accueil.

« Bien et toi ? Tu as bien dormi ? » finit par répondre Regina en penchant la tête d'un air intrigué.

« Comme un bébé grâce à toi ! » affirma malicieusement Belle en entraînant Regina vers leur table sans plus se préoccuper de Ruby, comme si elle n'avait pas été là.

Le grognement mécontent et incrédule de Ruby attira cependant l'attention de Regina qui tourna la tête et avisa enfin la présence de la jeune brune en compagnie de sa conquête du moment. Et Regina comprit enfin l'attitude de Belle. Elle cherchait à rendre jalouse Ruby, ou du moins à donner l'impression que de la voir au bras d'une autre l'indifférait. Préférant ne pas prendre parti, Regina s'installa, guettant l'arrivée de Mary qui ne tarda pas. Lui faisant signe, Regina sourit à Belle et remercia Granny avec chaleur lorsqu'elle vint déposer sa commande devant elle avait de prendre celle de l'institutrice.

« Ruby ne se joint pas à nous ? » s'étonna Mary, son regard passant de ses deux amies assises face à elle à Ruby, restée debout en compagnie de Rita.

« Non, elle a mieux à faire aujourd'hui que passer du temps avec ses amies » répondit froidement Belle sans un regard vers la brunette qui fronça des sourcils.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec Belle qui paraissait en colère contre elle, même si elle était incapable de dire pourquoi. Ce ne pouvait pas être à cause de Rita n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait trop beau ! Non, il devait y avoir autre chose. Belle se fichait pas mal de savoir qui partageait son lit. Non, c'était forcément autre chose. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Ruby finit par en conclure que Belle devait lui en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles depuis quelques jours. Après tout, elles avaient eu des projets pour ses congés, et Ruby l'avait plantée sans explication. En soupirant, elle adressa un regard d'excuses à ses amies, cherchant vainement à capter le regard de Belle, puis avec abattement, elle entraîna Rita vers la sortie, ressentant brusquement le besoin d'aller prendre l'air.

Tristement, Belle la regarda partir, et grinça des dents en voyant le baiser que Rita donna à sa brune une fois sur le trottoir. Agrippant fortement la table au point que ses jointures blanchirent dangereusement, Belle se retint de sortir à son tour pour exploser la tête de cette fausse rousse de malheur et dire ses quatre vérités à Ruby avant de l'embrasser et de l'étrangler. Et pas forcément dans cet ordre. Une telle violence ne lui ressemblait pas, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Ruby, elle ressentait toujours les choses avec plus d'intensité, et en cet instant, elle se faisait l'effet d'un dragon sur le point de cracher son feu dévastateur.

« Depuis quand Ruby a-t-elle quelqu'un ? » s'étonna Mary qui avait encore du mal à se remettre de sa surprise.

Bien sûr, elle n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il se tramait quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que Ruby disparaissait quelques jours avant de réapparaître comme si de rien n'était. Ce qui était nouveau par contre, c'était que Belle paraissait furieuse et battait froid à leur amie.

« Visiblement depuis des semaines » gronda Belle, sentant une colère noire l'envahir de plus en plus, voilant ses pensées d'un écran rouge ou des mots comme TRAHISON et VENGEANCE clignotaient en lettres sanglantes.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Regina d'un air outré.

« C'est ce qu'elle vient de m'apprendre » énonça Belle avec amertume.

« Ça ne peut pas être vrai… » marmonna Mary avec consternation « Je veux dire Ruby a beaucoup de défaut, mais elle n'est pas du genre à… » poursuivit-elle avant de s'interrompre en adressant un regard désolé à Belle.

« Ecoutez, je n'ai vraiment aucune envie d'en parler… » gronda Belle entre ses dents.

« Et c'est tout à fait compréhensible Belle. Ruby se rendra compte toute seule de l'erreur monumentale qu'elle vient de commettre » l'apaisa Regina en posant une main douce et compatissante sur le bras de la jeune bibliothécaire.

« Erreur ? » s'étonna Mary, son regard s'attardant sur la main de Regina toujours posée sur le bras de Belle.

Et si elle en fut surprise, elle ne dit rien, sachant que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une marque d'amitié et de soutien. Et elle était heureuse que Regina se montre affectueuse avec une autre personne qu'elle. Bien sûr elle chérissait la relation privilégiée qu'elle partageait avec Regina et n'échangerait sa place de meilleure amie gagnée de haute lutte avec n'importe qui, mais elle aimait vraiment voir Regina s'ouvrir ainsi, parce que c'était la preuve que la belle brune commençait à croire qu'elle était digne d'être aimée après tout. Et si Regina s'ouvrait à l'amitié, alors peut-être serait-elle bientôt prête à laisser une chance à l'amour.

« Préférer une vulgaire danseuse exotique à Belle est une flagrante preuve de bêtise et de manque de goût ! » cracha Regina avec un profond mépris.

Belle et Mary échangèrent un sourire amusé. L'on pouvait reprocher beaucoup de choses à Regina, mais il n'en était pas moins qu'une fois qu'elle avait accordé son affection à une personne, elle était prête à tout pour assurer son bonheur, et faisait preuve d'une loyauté à toutes épreuves. Et en cet instant, Ruby était la Méchante qui brisait le cœur de Belle, et Regina allait avoir du mal à le lui pardonner. Quant à Belle, elle était profondément touchée par l'implication de sa grande sœur de cœur. Avec un sourire de remerciement, elle se pencha vers Regina pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, sans remarquer que Ruby, toujours devant le restaurant avec une Rita de plus en plus entreprenante, n'avait rien perdu de l'échange.

« Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent… » gronda-t-elle en se sentant trahie.

« Et si nous allions danser dans ta chambre ? » suggéra Rita en se frottant à elle de manière suggestive.

« Pas maintenant, je dois prendre mon service » refusa Ruby sans y penser, trop occupée à regarder Belle et Regina plaisanter ensemble sous le regard tendrement approbateur de Mary.

« Tu trouves toujours une bonne raison pour que nous ne nous envoyions pas en l'air… » bouda Rita en s'éloignant enfin pour croiser les bras sur sa poitrine « Quand tu seras décidée à redevenir la fille délurée et amusante que tu étais avant, viens me voir… » ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner dans un déhanché qu'elle voulait séducteur mais que Ruby trouva vulgaire.

Ruby soupira de soulagement d'en être débarrassée. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui lui avait pris de répondre aux avances de la danseuse. Mais elle était malheureuse, et elle avait pensé qu'assouvir ses désirs dans les bras d'une autre femme lui ferait oublier Belle et son amour à sens unique pour elle. Mais dès l'instant où elle était revenue avec Rita à l'auberge, et qu'elle l'avait embrassée devant la porte de sa chambre, elle avait su que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Heureusement pour elle, elles étaient toutes deux tellement éméchées qu'elles s'étaient écroulées sur son lit sans que rien ne se passe. Et le lendemain matin au réveil, malgré l'insistance de Rita, Ruby avait prétexté devoir prendre son service pour contraindre la belle rousse à rentrer chez elle.

Elles auraient pu en rester là, mais le soir même, Ruby était retourné au Rabbit Hole, et le même scénario s'était répété. Chaque fois, l'ivresse avait été sa sauveuse. Elle en faisait assez pour que Rita ne se doute de rien, mais pas suffisamment pour se haïr totalement. Parce que plus elle fréquentait Rita, plus elle avait l'impression de tromper Belle. Non pas qu'elles soient en couple, car dans ce cas, Rita n'aurait jamais eu la moindre chance, mais Ruby la trahissait dans son attitude, dans sa façon de fuir ses sentiments. Mais elle ne pouvait plus supporter d'aimer Belle en secret, sachant que jamais son amour ne lui serait rendu. Alors elle préférait prendre le taureau par les cornes, espérant réussir à éradiquer le mal dont elle souffrait, même si pour le moment, cela ne fonctionnait pas. C'était même tout le contraire. Elle se sentait chaque jour encore plus misérable.

« Belle ne me pardonnera jamais de lui avoir présentée cette fille… » soupira-t-elle en comprenant que l'attitude froide et distante de Belle à son égard était due à la présence de Rita à son bras.

Non pas que Belle puisse être jalouse, elle ne devait pas se faire d'illusions, mais il y avait probablement des manières plus subtiles de présenter une conquête à ses amies, surtout après les avoir évitées les jours précédents. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait d'ailleurs alors qu'elle ne comptait débuter quoique ce soit avec Rita. Mais de voir Belle, si magnifique, si désirable sans même l'avoir cherché, lui avait donné envie de lui montrer qu'elle aussi pouvait plaire, que c'était simplement parce qu'elle le voulait bien qu'elle était célibataire. Elle ne comprenait que maintenant à quel point elle s'était fourvoyée.

Le pire pour elle étant de voir Regina et Belle aussi proches et complices. Parce que si elle était honnête avec elle-même, comment pouvait-elle prétendre rivaliser avec Regina ? Même si Regina ne le lui avait jamais fait sentir, elle lui était supérieure sur tous les plans, et cela n'avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ait gagné le cœur de Belle. Et si elle avait été une meilleure amie, elle en serait heureuse pour elles, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Elle souffrait tellement. Elle avait initié une situation qui lui avait échappée et qui à présent, lui explosait au visage.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris bon sang ? » s'interrogea-t-elle en fourrageant dans sa crinière, en colère contre elle-même.

Elle devait parler à Belle, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire devant leurs amies. Il fallait qu'elles soient seules parce que si Regina était dans les parages, Ruby savait qu'elle n'aurait pas l'ombre d'une chance de réussir à attirer l'attention de Belle. De son poste d'observation Ruby voyait la complicité nouvelle et les doux sourires que la mairesse adressait à SA rousse, et elle bouillonnait intérieurement. Sentant la colère et la jalousie refaire surface, la grande brune décida de monter attendre Belle dans sa chambre où elles pourraient parler tranquillement. Et l'idée que Belle risquait fort d'être furieuse de cette intrusion dans son intimité ne la fit pas reculer.

Ragaillardie par la pensée de pouvoir parler avec Belle et réussir à réparer les pots cassés, Ruby s'élança vers l'hôtel et grimpa vivement les escaliers, atteignant l'étage voulu. Utilisant sans remords son passe, elle déverrouilla la porte de son amie et se figea en constatant immédiatement l'absence des quelques affaires que la petite rousse avait acquises depuis son arrivée à l'hôtel. En fait, en y regardant de plus près, Ruby comprit que Belle n'avait pas passé la nuit dans sa chambre depuis quelques jours, puisque même son parfum floral avait déserté les lieux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » grogna Ruby en sentant son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

Si Belle n'avait pas dormi dans sa chambre, pire si elle ne l'occupait plus, ou vivait-elle à présent ? Chez Regina ? Et dans un éclair, Ruby se rappela ce que Belle avait répondu à Regina lorsque celle-ci lui avait demandé si elle avait bien dormi. Belle avait passé la nuit en compagnie de Regina. Voilà qui expliquait l'étreinte spontanée du matin et le fait que Regina ne l'avait pas repoussée en dépit d'une gêne évidente. Un grondement rageur et blessé s'échappa de la gorge de Ruby, et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas tout casser dans la pièce. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il fallait qu'elle se soit trompée. Elle ne le supporterait pas dans le cas contraire. La seule idée de voir, jour après jour, Regina et Belle, heureux ensembles, faillit lui couper la respiration et lui faire perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait encore.

Claquant la porte de la chambre désertée et se maudissant plus que jamais d'avoir délaissée Belle, Ruby dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'engouffra dans les cuisines, cherchant sa grand-mère du regard afin de tenter d'obtenir des réponses à ses trop nombreuses questions. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, sa grand-mère était forcément au courant.

« Granny ! » appela-t-elle d'un ton impérieux, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

« Inutile de hurler jeune fille, je suis vieille pas sourde ! » gronda Granny en sortant de la réserve, un jambon entier dans les bras.

« Pourquoi les affaires de Belle ne sont-elles plus dans sa chambre ? Tu l'as mise à la porte ? » s'indigna-t-elle avec inquiétude, cachant ainsi ses véritables craintes.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises Ruby ! » gronda Granny d'un ton cinglant « Mais si cela t'intéresse pourquoi ne pas poser la question à la principale intéressée ? » suggéra la vieille dame avec un sourire moqueur.

« C'est à toi que je demande pour le moment » biaisa Ruby, refusant d'admettre qu'elle avait peur d'affronter la volcanique rousse.

« Si tu prêtais un peu plus attention à tes amies, tu saurais que Belle ne vit plus à l'hôtel. Elle a trouvé un travail et un logement » lui apprit Granny en claquant la langue de désapprobation.

« Quoi ? Mais quand ? » s'étonna Ruby en se fustigeant d'avoir pris ses distances au point de ne pas avoir partagé ce moment avec Belle.

« Regina a encore fait des miracles » se contenta de dire Granny, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Au même moment, le rire grave et mélodieux de la ténébreuse brune leur parvint, et Ruby ne put s'empêcher de se contorsionner pour jeter un regard dans la salle. Et ce qu'elle vit lui fendit le cœur. Belle était penchée sur Regina, la tête posée sur son épaule et elles riaient toutes deux de bon cœur, plus complices que jamais.

« Depuis quand sont-elles aussi proches ? » marmonna Ruby avec jalousie.

« Elles l'ont toujours été, mais il est vrai qu'elles se sont beaucoup rapprochées ces derniers temps » la provoqua Granny, ravie de faire marcher sa petite-fille.

Granny adorait Ruby, mais l'instabilité et l'insouciance de la jeune femme la rendait dingue. Et connaissant la jalousie, frôlant régulièrement la possessivité, de la brunette, Granny savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à partir à la reconquête de Belle. Et si elle pouvait un peu ramer dans le processus, ce ne serait pas plus mal. Sa petite-fille avait toujours eu un succès certain et n'avait bien souvent qu'à se baisser pour faire son choix. Mais avec Belle, les choses n'étaient pas aussi faciles, et c'était probablement ce qui avait poussé Ruby à se tourner vers une proie plus accessible. Mais il était temps que Ruby comprenne que parfois, c'étaient les conquêtes les plus inaccessibles qui étaient bien souvent celles qui valaient le plus la peine que l'on s'y consacre.

« Y a quelque chose entre elles tu crois ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Ruby, d'une petite voix triste.

« Je ne pense pas… » la rassura Granny, ne voulant pas décourager totalement sa petite-fille même si elle ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner un peu « Enfin pas encore du moins… »

Du coin de l'œil, Granny vit Ruby se décomposer, et elle se retint de rire devant l'expression atterrée de la jeune brune aux mèches rouge écarlates, vite remplacée par une détermination sans faille que Granny connaissait bien. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle savait à propos de sa petite-fille, c'était que celle-ci détestait se faire damner le pion. Ruby n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras sans se battre, et à présent qu'elle avait pris conscience de ce qu'elle risquait de perdre si elle s'obstinait dans sa bêtise, elle allait lutter de toutes ses forces pour regagner sa place dans le cœur de sa belle. Oui, Granny ne regrettait pas d'avoir rusé pour ouvrir les yeux à sa petite-fille, même si c'était bien la première fois que Ruby se préoccupait de voir une de ses cibles potentielles s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cette fois, c'était de Belle qu'il s'agissait, et cela changeait tout.

« Les prochains jours vont être fort intéressants… » s'amusa Granny en commençant à préparer sa cuisine pour le rush de midi.

Sans paraître avoir entendu la remarque de sa grand-mère, Ruby ressortit de la cuisine et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, se retrouva dehors, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de son temps libre. Il lui restait encore quelques jours de repos, mais quel intérêt si elle ne pouvait pas les passer avec Belle ?

« Tu as vraiment merdé sur ce coup ma vieille… » soupira-t-elle en s'insultant mentalement.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle laisse ses peurs prendre le dessus et qu'elle gâche sa relation privilégiée avec Belle ? Après tout, être son amie, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Au moins pouvait-elle la voir sans se sentir indésirable, ce qu'elle avait eu le sentiment d'être ce matin. Jamais Belle ne l'avait traitée avec une telle indifférence, et elle savait qu'elle mettrait du temps à se faire pardonner.

« Bon boulot Rub's, t'es vraiment trop con ! » s'injuria-t-elle en se retenant de se coller des claques.

Durant un long moment, elle tourna en rond sur le trottoir, indifférente aux regards surpris et légèrement inquiets des passants, cherchant une solution qui ne venait pas.

 ***RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB***

 **Et voilà ! A présent, place aux remerciements :**

 **Regina Lily Swan : Oui je sais, Ruby a merdé, mais il fallait bien que j'écrive un truc qui justifie que Belle se mette en colère... **

**Moi aussi je préfère voir Belle en colère que triste. Dans la série, elle l'est un peu trop souvent à mon goût (en même temps avec un mec comme le Ténébreux, faut pas s'étonner...).**

 **Je voulais insister un peu plus sur cette amitié entre Belle et Regina puisque dans Rencontre prédestinée, même si je le laisse entendre, je me focalise plus sur l'amitié de Regina avec Mary, donc là j'ai mis celle-ci en avant...**

 **Pour ce qui est de l'appétit d'Henry, vous devez cette petite remarque à ma sœur dont la fille de 2 mois et demie devient ingérable si elle ne voit pas son biberon arriver en temps et en heure, une vraie sirène de pompier :-)**

 **Il ny a pas de quoi. Au départ, je ne savais pas trop jusqu'où j'irais, et quand j'ai atteint les 20 pages, je me suis dit que c'était bien trop long pour un OS, d'autant que c'est pas encore tout à fait fini (voire . ?docid=50968966s du tout...). Du coup, j'ai découpé, et j'ai l'ébauche des 4 premiers chapitres en gros... Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes cette fic, en espérant que le résultat final soit à la hauteur de ce que tu avais en tête en me parlant de tes attentes...**

 **Pour le rating, je pense que je me déciderai au moment d'arriver à une scène susceptible d'être interdite aux mineurs, et de mon inspiration du moment...**

 **Angelica R : Je sais mais si j'avais écris des scènes sur chaque personnage dans Rencontre prédestinée, ma fic ferait facilement 200 chapitres. Et comme il s'agit d'une fic SQ, je n'ai pas voulu trop m'étendre sur le RB... Du coup j'ai préféré faire une fic dérivée en quelque sorte pour résoudre mon dilemme... j'espère que la façon dont ce chapitre s'est déroulé t'a plus, et que tu as tout autant aimé ce nouveau chapitre. Bisous et merci encore pour ton commentaire. **

**AlineGranger : Merci pour ton commentaire, et j'espère que l'attitude de Ruby, même si criante de stupidité, te paraît un peu plus compréhensible, et que ce nouveau chapitre continue de te plaire. Bisous et à bientôt. **

**Isacos : Merci pour avoir laissé un commentaire, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. J'espère donc que ce chapitre a répondu en partie à tes questions. Contente que ma petite allusion à l'appétit vorace d'Henry vous ait à ce point plu... Merci encore et au plaisir de te lire... **

**Voilà, encore un grand merci à tous, et à samedi pour la suite qui devrait être achevée dans les temps...**

 **Bisous et bonne soirée à vous :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous?  
**

 **Comme promis, voici le chapitre suivant qui je l'espère vous plaira.**

 **Un grand merci aux reviewers et à tous les lecteurs de l'ombre.**

 **Comme je l'ai précisé dans le résumé, il s'agit en quelques sortes d'une missing scène de ma fic Rencontre Prédestinée, mais centré sur la relation RedBeauty, donc le personnage de Regina est tel que je l'ai pensé dans cette même fiction. **

**PS : je n'ai pas de correcteur, donc désolée pour les fautes qui persisteraient, j'essaie de me relire, mais personne n'est infaillible (en tout cas, moi je ne le suis pas...)**

 **Bonne lecture tous le monde :-)**

 ***RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB***

 **Chapitre 3 : **

Alors que Ruby s'arrachait les cheveux pour essayer de se dépêtrer de la situation impossible dans laquelle sa bêtise l'avait fourrée, elle entendit la clochette de la porte du Granny's, et sans savoir réellement pourquoi, elle se dissimula derrière les buissons pour se cacher à la vue des personnes qui sortaient. Elle vit d'abord Mary s'éloigner d'un pas pressé, sûrement pour se rendre au chevet de David quelques instants avant d'entamer sa journée de travail, et elle espéra sincèrement pour son amie que son mari sortirait très bientôt du coma. En soupirant tristement, comme chaque fois qu'elle pensait au calvaire qu'endurait Mary, elle fut ramenée à la réalité par un second tintement qui l'obligea à reporter son attention sur la porte.

En riant, Belle et Regina firent leur apparition, elles discutaient gaiment le visage tourné vers l'autre comme si elles étaient seules au monde, faisant grincer des dents Ruby qui mourrait d'envie de se ruer entre elles pour les séparer et marquer son territoire. Belle était à elle, et elle n'allait pas laisser Regina et sa perfection la lui voler. Elle avait vraiment du mal à contenir sa colère et sa jalousie. De son point d'observation, elle vit les deux femmes marcher tranquillement sans cesser de rire et plaisanter, se tenant proches, à la limite de la décence pensa Ruby plus territoriale que jamais, lorsqu'elle les vit s'immobiliser devant la vieille horloge.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elles vont faire dans ce vieux local pourri ? » s'étonna-t-elle en voyant Belle déverrouiller la porte et Regina lui emboîter le pas.

C'était un lieu de rendez-vous secret ? Là-bas qu'elles se retrouvaient pour un moment privilégié ? Non impossible, la grande Regina Mills avait plus de classe que ça ! Quant à Belle, elle méritait quand même mieux qu'un vieux bâtiment décrépi pour un tête à tête amoureux. Rongée par la curiosité, et ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur monumentale, Ruby se mit à courir vers la porte et sans réfléchir, se rua dans la pièce avant de se figer dans un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé sous le regard ébahi des deux femmes qui discutaient agencement au milieu de piles de livres.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » s'indignèrent Belle et Regina en se tournant vers la porte, prête à invectiver leur visiteur indésirable lorsqu'elles prirent conscience qu'il s'agissait de Ruby.

« Euh… » lâcha Ruby en passant une main dans sa crinière pour tenter d'effacer l'allure échevelée que sa course effrénée lui avait donnée.

L'arrivée fracassante de Ruby entraîna un silence pesant et l'air sembla se réfrigérer, comme si brusquement toute la chaleur était aspirée hors de la pièce. Les trois femmes s'observaient en chien de faïence, ne sachant pas vraiment commet réagir. Ruby se sentait à présent idiote en comprenant qu'elle s'était fait des films. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Belle, elle avait l'impression que son cerveau faisait ses valises pour aller se dorer la pilule sur une plage ensoleillée, laissant toute latitude à sa libido de prendre possession des lieux, lui faisant faire des folies. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été connu pour être la fille la plus raisonnable de la ville, jamais encore sa folie n'avait pris une telle ampleur.

Regina était quelque peu gênée de se retrouver au milieu d'une future scène de ménage, même si elle en était tout de même amusée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle avait l'occasion de voir une Ruby dans ses petits souliers, et une Belle qui donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de commettre un meurtre. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'une fois qu'elles se seraient hurlé dessus, elles arriveraient à passer outre et parviendraient enfin à s'avouer leurs sentiments. Elles méritaient tellement d'être heureuses, et de préférence ensemble. Même si, une fois cette dispute réglée, Regina aurait une longue discussion avec Ruby. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que lorsque l'on avait trouvé son grand Amour, on ne faisait pas n'importe quoi avec au risque de se le voir arraché et de le pleurer pour le restant de sa vie. Et elle ne voulait voir aucune de ses amies endurer ce qu'elle avait subi en perdant Daniel. C'était un sort qu'elle ne souhaiterait même pas à son pire ennemi.

Quant à Belle, elle se sentait de plus en plus bouillonner de colère, n'arrivant pas à croire que Ruby fasse irruption ainsi sans y avoir été invitée. Et elle était soulagée de voir que sa brune avait enfin quitté sa moitié, visiblement pour la suivre elle. Que devait-elle en penser ? Ruby soufflait sans cesse le chaud et le froid depuis quelques jours, et Belle ne le supportait plus. Elle n'était pas un jouet que l'on pouvait ignorer pour en préférer un autre et vouloir le revendiquer comme sien chaque fois que quelqu'un d'autre lui portait un quelconque intérêt. Elle était peut-être douce et profondément gentille, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas capable de se rebeller. Son père en avait fait l'expérience, et il était plus que temps que Ruby fasse également connaissance avec cette partie de sa personnalité.

« Ruby ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? » finit par demander Belle en reprenant la première contenance, voulant s'assurer que la présence de la serveuse signifiait bien ce qu'elle imaginait.

« Euh… je… » balbutia Ruby en faisant tourner son cerveau à plein régime, essayant de trouver une excuse plausible qui lui éviterait une mort prématurée.

Son regard se posait partout sauf sur Belle et Regina, se sentant comme une gamine prise en faute après une énorme bêtise. Elle et son impulsivité. Ses sentiments pour Belle étaient en train de la rendre complètement dingue, et cela ne pouvait plus durer. Elles devaient discuter toutes les deux et mettre les choses à plat. Peu importait l'issue à présent, elles étaient allées trop loin de toute façon pour que les choses reviennent à ce qu'elles étaient quelques jours plus tôt. Et elle savait que c'était uniquement sa faute. Elle avait tout gâché et elle devait assumer à présent, même si c'était pour que Belle la chasse de sa vie.

« Je pense que je vais vous laisser, vous avez visiblement besoin de discuter » annonça Regina, préférant ne pas se retrouver au milieu du conflit à venir.

Avec la chance qu'elle avait, si les choses tournaient mal entre les deux jeunes femmes, ce serait elle qu'on rendrait responsable du fiasco. Et puis si une bonne dispute pouvait permettre de crever l'abcès entre elles et leur permettre d'avancer dans la bonne direction, elle s'effaçait volontiers. Dépliant son manteau qu'elle tenait sur son avant-bras, elle le renfila lentement, jaugeant du regard Ruby, inquiète que la louve au tempérament de feu ne blesse Belle un peu plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. Et si cela arrivait, amie ou pas, Regina lui ferait amèrement regretter. Une lueur terrible dans le regard, elle s'approcha dangereusement de la grande brune qui la regarda faire avec une inquiétude perceptible qui amusa grandement l'ancienne Méchante Reine. Elle était peut-être en pleine transition pour devenir une gentille, mais elle aimait toujours autant impressionner et terroriser les gens pour assoir son autorité.

« Si tu lui brises encore le cœur, je t'arrache le tien… » susurra-t-elle de son meilleur ton de Méchante, souriant diaboliquement en sentant Ruby frémir violemment contre elle.

Regina avait parlé à voix basse de sorte que seule Ruby puisse l'entendre, et après avoir adressé un sourire de soutien à Belle, elle quitta la bibliothèque, espérant que Ruby s'était vraiment préparé à cette discussion. Parce que Belle était réellement furieuse, et la grande brune risquait d'avoir une sacrée surprise. En esquissant un sourire, Regina regretta presque d'être partie tant elle aurait aimé voir la douce Belle tenir tête à l'indomptable louve et la transformer en gentil louveteau apprivoisé. Ruby avait trouvé son maître, et se soumettrait avec docilité et plaisir si cela signifiait avoir Belle toute à elle. Et puis il y avait docilité et soumission. C'était deux choses totalement différentes… Ruby apprendrait peut-être à tempérer son caractère fougueux et indomptable, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle se transformerait en poupée de chiffon.

Le spectacle serait certes jouissif, mais d'un autre côté, elle n'était vraiment pas en situation de se moquer de Ruby alors qu'elle-même n'avait plus grand-chose de la Méchante Reine qu'elle avait été. Et elle s'était laissée terrasser par un bébé. Un seul sourire de cet amour de petit garçon, et elle s'était attendrie au point où elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir à nouveau tuer si un jour elle devait en arriver là pour protéger Henry. Et c'était assez terrifiant de penser qu'elle ne serait pas capable de faire ce qu'il fallait si jamais Henry était un jour en danger. En secouant la tête, elle se morigéna mentalement. Evidemment que pour sauver son fils, elle retrouverait ses instincts meurtriers. La Méchante Reine était peut-être en sommeil, mais elle était toujours là, tapie dans l'ombre, attendant l'heure du réveil. Regina la combattait tous les jours, alors en cas de besoin, elle cesserait de combattre pour la laisser s'exprimer de nouveau, et après une telle période d'inactivité, son alter ego serait plus redoutable que jamais. L'idée était à la fois terrifiante et rassurante.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle arriva à la mairie et après avoir pris connaissance de ses messages remis par sa secrétaire, s'installa à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur tout en triant son courrier, du plus urgent au plus insignifiant. Mais avant d'officiellement débuter sa journée de travail, elle envoya un message à Belle. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de demander l'avis de la jeune femme en la laissant seule avec Ruby, et elle espérait que la petite rousse ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

« Si les choses dégénèrent, n'hésites pas à me demander de revenir. Si Ruby va trop loin dans la bêtise, ton ancienne cellule à l'hôpital est disponible… » déchiffra Belle en étouffant un éclat de rire.

« C'est qui ? » voulut savoir Ruby en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété.

« Regina » répondit simplement Belle en répondant à son amie avec un tendre sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Elle avait été atterrée et paniquée lorsque Regina était partie, mais elle n'avait pas voulu la retenir, sentant que Ruby n'appréciait que très modérément leur toute nouvelle complicité, à croire qu'elle en était jalouse, ce qui était risible. Pourquoi serait-elle jalouse de son amitié avec Regina ? Et puis elle avait assez mêlée Regina à cette affaire, et il était temps qu'elle se conduise comme une femme forte et courageuse, et qu'elle affronte Ruby. Après tout, elles n'allaient pas passer le reste de leurs vies à s'éviter. Même si pour le moment, l'idée était tentante.

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle était devenue aussi importante dans ta vie » commenta Ruby avec acidité.

« Elle l'est » affirma sereinement Belle avec détachement en reposant son regard sur Ruby.

Et bien visiblement si, Ruby était jalouse. Jalouse de Regina. Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, Belle hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Elle avait toujours trouvé Ruby culottée, et si jusque-là cela l'avait toujours plus ou moins fait sourire, cette fois, elle riait jaune. Ruby n'avait aucun droit de lui reprocher son amitié avec Regina quand la mairesse avait été celle qui avait été présente pour elle lorsque la serveuse avait déserté. Après tout, s'il y en avait une qui avait une raison valable d'être jalouse et en colère, c'était bien elle, et elle n'allait pas laisser Ruby tourner la situation à son avantage et s'en sortir à si bon compte. Elle ne se laisserait pas impressionner ou manipuler habilement par la grande brune cette fois. Il y avait trop en jeu, et Belle ne voulait plus de ce statu quo entre elles. Quoi qu'il arrive, lorsqu'elles en auraient fini avec cette conversation, elles sauraient toutes deux exactement à quoi s'en tenir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » redemanda-t-elle posément en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine dans une posture agressive qui fit grimacer Ruby.

Encore une fois, elle songea qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu Belle aussi remontée contre quiconque. Même ce cher Gold et ses avances déplacées n'avaient jamais réussi à mettre Belle dans cet état. Elle avait été agacée, dégoûtée, ulcérée, mais pas furieuse au point d'avoir l'air d'être sur le point de commettre un meurtre. Pourtant en cet instant, c'était exactement l'impression qu'avait Ruby. Et c'était elle qui avait allumé cette flamme dans le regard de la jeune rousse. Déterminée, Ruby se promit d'éteindre cet incendie et d'en allumer un autre moins dangereux pour elles deux.

« Je t'ai suivi » annonça Ruby sans aucune gêne ni remords.

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'écria Belle, le regard brillant d'une colère qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir.

« J'avais pas le choix vu que tu me caches des choses… » lui reprocha Ruby, avec une telle mauvaise foi que Belle en resta muette de saisissement.

« T'es pas sérieuse là ? » gronda Belle en plissant dangereusement les yeux, soufflée par l'aplomb de la grande brune.

« Bah si ! » insista Ruby en pinçant les lèvres « pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu quittais l'hôtel ? Je croyais qu'on était amies ! » lui fit-elle remarquer sur un ton lourd de reproche qui fit définitivement sortir Belle de ses gonds.

Ruby avait beau savoir qu'elle avait tort d'attaquer ainsi Belle, elle était incapable de s'en empêcher, répondant à un instinct primitif et sauvage qui cherchait à dominer la conversation. Avec impuissance, elle voyait la catastrophe se profiler à l'horizon de sa conscience sans rien pouvoir faire pour éviter le naufrage imminent. Grognant intérieurement d'impuissance, Ruby tenta de reprendre le contrôle, espérant réussir à calmer le jeu, mais le visage rougi de fureur de Belle et son corps tendu à l'extrême lui révélait que ce ne serait pas chose aisée, voire même que cela serait impossible.

« Amies ? Permets-moi d'en douter ! » cracha Belle en avançant d'un air menaçant vers Ruby qui écarquilla les yeux, estomaquée.

Elle savait que Belle était en colère, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'elle pouvait l'être au point de remettre en cause leur amitié. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle choisisse la fuite comme elle le faisait toujours lorsque les choses devenaient trop personnelles et que son cœur était menacé ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle laisse ses peurs prendre le dessus ? Quand apprendrait-elle enfin de ses erreurs passées ? Et le pire pour elle était que cette fois, c'était Belle, l'amour de sa vie qu'elle risquait de perdre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » déglutit-elle difficilement en reculant instinctivement sous la férocité du regard de la rouquine.

« Tu oses le demander ? » poursuivit Belle avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Mais… » voulut protester Ruby avant d'être coupée par une main impérieuse.

« Tu m'évites depuis plusieurs jours et quand finalement l'on se recroise, c'est pour que tu me présentes la femme avec qui tu t'envoies en l'air et avec qui tu sors depuis des semaines sans m'en avoir parlé ! Et c'est toi qui me reproches d'avoir des secrets ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ! » cracha Belle d'un ton faussement calme qui était encore plus terrifiant que si elle avait hurlé ses mots.

Aïe… Belle n'était jamais grossière. Elle usait d'un langage aussi châtié que celui de Regina. Alors si cette fois, elle ne prenait même pas la peine de surveiller son vocabulaire, c'était vraiment que Ruby était dans un bourbier sans nom duquel elle aurait bien du mal à s'extirper sans dommages.

« Belle, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser… » s'excusa Ruby en baissant piteusement le regard.

Parce que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, même si le but premier de la manœuvre n'était pas celui que Belle pensait. Même si elle n'en était pas fière, elle avait voulu que Belle ressente sa souffrance et la partage, espérant ainsi s'en débarrasser, même si le résultat avait été totalement à l'opposé. Elle n'était pas fière de son comportement destructeur et savait qu'elle méritait la colère et le mépris de Belle. Elle lui était nuisible et Belle serait sûrement plus heureuse sans elle dans sa vie. Elle ne la méritait vraiment pas…

« Oh que si, c'est exactement ce que tu cherchais Ruby Lucas ! » gronda Belle sans se calmer, s'approchant dangereusement d'elle, une expression vengeresse peinte sur le visage « Tu… voulais… me… blesser… » articula-t-elle en tapant de l'index dans la poitrine de Ruby à chaque mot, la faisant reculer avec une expression atterrée.

« Non, je voulais seulement arrêter de souffrir… » avoua Ruby, le regard perdu et triste.

« Evidemment ! Et quand on souffre, on fait souffrir les autres, c'est d'une logique implacable ! » railla Belle en levant les bras au Ciel, excédée par la bêtise de Ruby.

Belle était si proche de Ruby que son mouvement eut pour effet de lui faire frapper le visage de la grande brune qui recula en portant une main choquée sur sa joue rougie. Belle n'en avait pas fait exprès, mais elle ne s'excusa pas pour autant, se contentant de se détourner vivement et de s'éloigner prudemment, de peur d'avoir à nouveau ce genre de réaction violente. Elle avait du mal à se reconnaître tant la colère obscurcissait ses pensées.

« Quand cette personne est à l'origine de la peine ressentie oui ! » clama Ruby en serrant les poings de colère, tremblant de tout son corps.

« Mais enfin Ruby, pourquoi ne pas être venue me parler plutôt que de me fuir et de te jeter dans les bras de la première… femme... venue ? » s'écria furieusement Belle en secouant sa crinière dans tous les sens, telle une lionne déchaînée.

C'était surréaliste. Comment avaient-elles pu en arriver là ? Belle ne comprenait pas et elle était furieuse. Furieuse contre Ruby pour ne pas avoir eu le courage de la confronter, et contre elle-même pour ne pas avoir compris et anticiper sur cette catastrophe. Elle aurait dû voir que Ruby n'allait pas bien, mais elle avait été trop occupée à tenter de dissimuler ses propres sentiments pour remarquer que Ruby les partageait. Et à présent, alors qu'elles se faisaient face comme deux prédatrices sur le point de se réduire en pièces, elle réalisa que cette dispute ne pouvait avoir que deux issues. Soit elles arrivaient à dépasser cette sordide et stupide histoire et à reprendre le cours de leur amitié, soit c'était la fin.

« Parce que je ne pouvais pas ! Bon Dieu Belle, tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne pouvais pas te parler de ce que je ressens pour toi ! » avoua Ruby d'une voix brisée en détournant le regard, incapable d'affronter le regard de Belle.

Et à cet instant précis, la colère de Belle atteignit son paroxysme. Pourtant, l'aveu implicite de Ruby la remplissait de joie, et en même temps, elle était folle de rage. Parce qu'au lieu de lui parler, Ruby s'était jeté dans les bras d'une pâle copie, assouvissant avec elle le désir que Belle lui inspirait, et c'était une trahison que la jolie bibliothécaire n'était pas sûre de pouvoir pardonner.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu gâches tout ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu te jettes à la tête de la première venue ? » lui reprocha-t-elle avec amertume.

Crispée par la colère irrépressible qu'elle sentait bouillonner en elle, Belle tremblait littéralement et avait bien du mal à ne pas exploser. Voyant l'état dans lequel leur dispute mettait sa belle rousse, Ruby esquissa un geste pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'apaiser, mais à l'instant où elle posa sa main sur la peau nue du bras de Belle, celle-ci eut une réaction d'une violence inouïe.

« Ne me touche pas ! » siffla-t-elle en faisant un bond en arrière comme si le contact de Ruby l'avait brûlée.

Dans le mouvement, elle repoussa violemment la main tendue, y mettant tellement de force que le bras de Ruby partit en arrière avec force et alla percuter une étagère dans un craquement de mauvais augure. Un silence figé s'en suivit, et Belle se statufia en fixant avec horreur la main de Ruby.

« Mon Dieu Ruby, je suis désolée ! » souffla-t-elle en accourant vers la jeune femme qui avait ramené sa main blessée contre sa poitrine en grimaçant de douleur.

La colère de Belle fit place à une profonde inquiétude, et avec douceur, elle observa les dégâts, sentant la culpabilité l'envahir en avisant la vilaine couleur violette que prenait les doigts de l'impétueuse brune.

« Je vais te conduire à l'hôpital » décida-t-elle en entrainant sans attendre Ruby vers la sortie.

« Non, pas avant que l'on ait fini cette conversation ! » protesta Ruby en refusant d'avancer avec une expression butée.

« Mais tu dois avoir mal Ruby, cesse de faire l'enfant » s'emporta Belle, agacée par l'entêtement de la serveuse.

« Je ne fais pas l'enfant, et cette douleur n'est rien comparé à celle que je ressens de savoir que je t'ai fait de la peine » affirma-t-elle avec culpabilité et regrets.

Belle préféra ne rien dire, de peur de raviver sa colère provisoirement endormie. Etre physiquement violente ne lui ressemblait pas, mais que Ruby la touche après avoir tenu dans ses bras cette… grrr… Belle se censura mentalement, sachant que si elle commençait à insulter cette fille, même en pensée, elle ne s'arrêterait plus et risquait de le faire aussi à haute voix. Et elle avait suffisamment montré sa jalousie comme ça. Mais imaginer les mains de Ruby courir sur le corps de cette femme… Insupportable. Sans cesse, elle revoyait des images de l'étreinte qu'elle avait surprise, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir un jour oublier. Oublier cette trahison. Attrapant vivement son manteau, elle sortit dans la rue, forçant Ruby à la suivre jusqu'à sa voiture dans laquelle elles s'installèrent dans un silence à couper au couteau que Ruby finit par rompre.

« Il ne s'est rien passé tu sais… » murmura timidement Ruby, comme si elle avait pu suivre le cours de ses pensées tortueuses et torturantes.

« Ne me mens pas Ruby, c'est encore plus insultant ! » gronda Belle, à nouveau enragée « Je vous ai vu devant ta chambre, et ce n'était définitivement pas rien ! »

« Mais ça n'a pas été plus loin… je ne pouvais pas faire ça… » soupira Ruby, honteuse de son comportement.

« Oui, bien sûr, et c'est pour ça qu'elle était avec toi ce matin… » ricana Belle avec mépris et rancune.

« Cette nuit-là, nous étions tellement ivres que je ne sais même pas comment on est arrivée à rejoindre ma chambre… » commença à expliquer Ruby en grimaçant, sachant que Belle détestait qu'elle s'enivre au point de ne pas se rappeler de sa soirée

« Encore une promesse que tu as brisée » grinça Belle en crispant ses mains autour du volant pour ne pas frapper de nouveau la brune.

« Je suis désolée… » soupira Ruby avec abattement « Une fois dans ma chambre, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas avec elle que je voulais être et j'ai tout arrêté… Nous nous sommes endormies, et à mon réveil, je lui ai demandé de partir… » poursuivit-elle tant bien que mal son explication.

« Bien sûr, et c'est par pure politesse que tu es venue me présenter cette fameuse Rita… » ironisa Belle en secouant la tête d'agacement d'être prise pour une imbécile heureuse.

« Non, elle est venue me voir pour que nous passions la journée ensemble et que je me fasse pardonner de l'avoir évitée toute la semaine et quand je t'ai vu, j'ai… » commença Ruby, sa voix mourant dans sa gorge d'embarras.

« Tu as décidé de me faire savoir que je n'étais rien de plus qu'une amie. Message reçu, ne t'inquiètes pas ! » lança Belle d'un ton cassant pour cacher sa peine à l'idée de voir Ruby dans les bras d'une femme qui ne serait jamais elle.

« Tu ne comprends pas Belle ! » s'emporta à son tour Ruby en donnant un coup sur le tableau de bord, oubliant qu'elle était blessée.

« Non, de toute évidence… » soupira Belle en soufflant de soulagement en se garant devant l'hôpital.

« Je t'aime Belle. Je suis amoureuse de toi et ça me tue parce que je sais que tu ne me vois que comme une amie. Alors j'ai disjonctée et j'ai fait n'importe quoi… » avoua Ruby, les larmes aux yeux « Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu arriveras à ne pas me détester et que nous pourrons sauver notre amitié. Parce que je préfère être ton amie que ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie… » termina-t-elle en implorant Belle du regard.

« Tu n'es qu'une idiote » gronda Belle en sortant vivement de la voiture, se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'hôpital sans attendre que Ruby la suive.

Une larme s'égara sur la joue pâle de Ruby qui regarda Belle s'éloigner avec un tel sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux dans sa poitrine. Elle s'était livrée comme jamais, et elle avait perdu. Elle savait pourtant que Belle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse d'elle, mais elle avait tenté sa chance avec l'espoir que peut-être, un miracle se produirait. Mais elle savait bien qu'il n'y avait que dans les contes que la belle tombait amoureuse de la bête, mais dans la vraie vie, une fille comme elle n'avait pas le droit de s'amouracher d'une fille comme Belle. Déprimée, elle finit par sortir de la voiture et entra à son tour dans l'hôpital, où elle fut immédiatement prise en charge.

 ***RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB***

 **Regina Lily Swan : Je sais, Ruby est à étriper, mais en même temps, il fallait bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose qui justifie que Belle se mette en colère non? Belle va mettre du temps à lui pardonner c'est certain (enfin pas trop quand même...)  
**

 **Pour la relation de Belle et de Regina, je voulais vraiment qu'elles soient amies toutes les deux, surtout que dans la série, leur principal problème c'est Gold (bon et le fait que Regina l'ait enfermée pendant 28 ans n'aide pas...)**

 **Ruby jalouse de Regina, c'était trop tentant et amusant... Et Granny, j'adore la façon dont elle rabroue Ruby donc je ne pouvais pas ne pas la faire intervenir dans ma fic...**

 **J'espère donc que ce chapitre t'a plu... à beintôt...**

 **AlineGranger : Merci, contente que tu ai aimé, et même si son comportement se comprend, elle va ramer pour se faire pardonner... En espérant que tu aimes toujours autant, j'espère te relire très vite, bisous**

 **Nini : merci pour le cmpliment, ça me touche beaucoup. Remercie  Regina Lily Swan, c'est elle qui m'a demandé cette fic, et je suis donc ravie que mon idée vous plaise. **

**Isacos : Oui... et oui... Belle ne va pas se laisser faire comme ça, et Ruby va devoir lui prouver qu'elle est sérieuse. Oui je sais, pour la relation entre Regina et Belle, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai pris la peine de le signaler afin d'éviter de me faire agresser par des puristes qui n'aime Regina qu'en Méchante (chat échaudé craint l'eau froide...) Merci pour ton commentaire, et à bientôt...**

 **Voilà, j'epère que vous avez aimé, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot...**

 **A demain pour la suite de Rencontre prédestinée et à mardi pour le prochain chapitre de A cause d'un baiser...**

 **Bonne fin de journée, bisous :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tous le monde! J'sspère que ce long week-end s'est bien passé :-)**

 **Je ne sais pas si ce n'est que moi, mais je ne reçois plus les notifications m'annonçant lorsque je poste un chapitre, donc j'espère que vous les recevez de votre côté. Heureusement que je poste régulièrement et que vous savez quand vérifier l'arrivée d'un nouvau chapitre...**

 **Bref, merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos mises en favoris, cela me fait très plaisir. Je vous annonce officiellement que cette fic comportera 7 chapitres (chapitre qui sera bientôt terminé). Ce dernier chapitre se situera approximativement après le chapitre 7 de Rencontre prédestinée (oui, j'ai vérifié pour ne pas faire de contresens ou d'erreur de chronologie...).  
**

 **Et il y aura un très léger M dans le chapitre 6, mais vraiment soft...**

 **Voilà, sur ces petites précisions, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et au plaisir de vous lire pour connaître vos impressions...**

 ***RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB***

 **Chapitre 4 : **

Belle, qui discutait avec le médecin, lui expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé en rougissant d'embarras, s'écarta d'un pas lorsque Ruby arriva avant que le médecin ne l'entraîne à sa suite pour soigner sa main blessée.

« Je t'attends dans la salle d'attente » lui dit Belle sans la regarder avant de s'éloigner, comme pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elles deux.

Ses sentiments étaient si confus qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de faire le point avant de poursuivre cette conversation avec Ruby. Ruby qui lui avait avoué être amoureuse d'elle. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Pourtant elle était sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait rire ou pleurer, si elle devait sauter au cou de Ruby pour l'embrasser ou l'étrangler. Ses sentiments jouaient au yoyo, et elle avait besoin de faire le tri. La réaction de Ruby avait été d'une bêtise sans nom, mais d'une certaine façon, elle comprenait. Ruby avait toujours vécu dans une fuite en avant constante, et lorsqu'elle s'était senti vulnérable, elle s'était réfugiée dans ses anciens mécanismes de défenses pour se sentir de nouveau maîtresse de ses émotions.

« Elle ressemble beaucoup à Regina sur ce point… » sourit Belle en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

Et en dépit de sa colère, Belle ne devait pas perdre de vue le plus important. Il ne s'était rien passé. Ruby avait peut-être pris la mauvaise décision en sortant avec Rita, mais elle avait su s'arrêter à temps. Evidemment, elles n'étaient pas en couple, donc techniquement Ruby ne l'avait pas trompée, mais elles avaient toutes deux parfaitement conscience du lien qui les unissait. Tout ce qui leur avait manqué jusqu'à présent pour passer d'une relation platonique à une relation amoureuse était l'assurance que leurs sentiments respectifs étaient partagés.

« Que dois-je faire ? » soupira Belle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

Elle avait besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un. Une personne qui aurait suffisamment de recul pour la conseiller et l'aider à prendre sa décision. Et elle savait exactement avec qui en discuter. Il y avait bien Mary, mais le côté fleur bleu de la jeune institutrice la fit grimacer. Elle adorait Mary, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler d'âme sœur et d'autres idioties romantiques dans le genre. Non pas qu'elle n'y croyait pas, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur pour une telle discussion. Mais Regina saurait trouver les mots sans tomber dans un sentimentalisme bêtifiant. En souriant, elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appuya sur la touche de raccourci dédiée à la mairesse.

« Belle ? Un souci ? » s'enquit Regina en décrochant précipitamment son cellulaire.

Le simple fait d'entendre le son de la voix de Regina suffit à apaiser Belle qui se sentit instantanément mieux. Elle se sentait tellement en confiance avec Regina qu'elle savait pouvoir lui parler de tout sans être jugée ou rejetée. Regina était comme de sa famille, la grande sœur qu'elle aurait tant aimé avoir lorsqu'elle était enfant et que seuls ses livres lui servaient de refuge. Et elle savait que Regina l'aimait tendrement également, et cela la comblait de joie, parce qu'elle avait bien conscience qu'il était très difficile de percer la carapace que Regina s'était forgée avec le temps. Mais elle faisait partie des privilégiées qui avaient réussi à atteindre le cœur de la mairesse, et elle n'en était pas peu fière. Regina était son amie et elle savait pouvoir compter sur elle en toute circonstance, peu importait la raison pour laquelle elle solliciterait son soutien.

« Nous sommes à l'hôpital » souffla Belle avec la voix d'une petite fille qui avait fait une grosse bêtise.

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que Ruby a été violente ? » gronda Regina d'une voix menaçante.

Elle savait pourtant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû les laisser seules. Et elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Ruby était passé outre sa menace. Elle allait le lui payer ! En un éclair, Regina répertoria les différentes façons dont elle pourrait faire regretter son geste à Ruby pour le reste de son existence. Une chose était sûre, elle n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour se repentir d'avoir osé blesser physiquement Belle. Comme si la faire souffrir émotionnellement n'avait pas été suffisant. Il fallait en plus qu'elle l'envoie à l'hôpital. Un grondement rageur envahit Regina, et Ruby eut bien de la chance que la magie soit en sommeil dans ce monde, car sa vie n'aurait plus valu grand-chose tant Regina était en colère contre elle.

« En fait c'est moi qui l'ai blessée… » avoua piteusement Belle « Je l'ai repoussée un peu trop brutalement et elle s'est cognée la main contre une étagère… » expliqua-t-elle, coupant court à l'expédition punitive que Regina mettait mentalement en place contre Ruby.

Un silence suivit son aveu, et après un léger flottement, le rire de Regina résonna dans l'appareil, faisant faire la moue à Belle. Plus ou moins patiemment, la jeune rousse attendit que la crise de rire de son amie s'apaise.

« Excuse-moi, mais imaginer un petit bout de femme comme toi malmener Ruby, c'est… hilarant… » hoqueta Regina en retenant un nouvel éclat.

« Je me sens vraiment mal et toi tu rigoles… » grommela Belle d'un faussement ton lourd de reproches.

A nouveau, Regina ne put s'empêcher de rire, et cette fois, Belle joignit son rire au sien. Il était vrai que cette situation improbable pouvait prêter à rire. Après tout, Ruby lui était supérieure physiquement, et imaginer qu'elle avait eu le dessus était assez… surréaliste. Rire l'aida à se détendre, et elle remercia mentalement Regina pour cette bouffée d'oxygène.

« Je m'en veux énormément… » souffla doucement Belle après avoir recouvré son calme.

« Tu étais en colère Belle, et ça peut se comprendre. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais tuée… » se moqua gentiment Regina en riant doucement.

« On a discuté toutes les deux, et elle m'a avoué qu'elle n'était pas en couple avec Rita. Elle voulait juste que je le crois… » grogna Belle avec exaspération.

« Elle voulait te rendre jalouse ? » comprit Regina en hochant la tête de compréhension.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait mais que comme elle savait que je ne partagerais jamais ses sentiments, elle a essayé de m'oublier mais en a été incapable… » poursuivit Belle, ressentant le besoin de s'épancher.

« Je vois… » soupira Regina en roulant des yeux « Ce n'est pas la plus brillante idée qu'ait eu Ruby, mais c'est plutôt flatteur, et au moins à présent tu sais à quoi t'en tenir… » ajouta-t-elle en sachant que son amie était tout aussi éprise de la grande brune.

Le dicton disait que l'amour rendait aveugle, et dans le cas de ses deux amies, Regina voulait bien lui donner raison, mais il oubliait aussi stupide et bornée ! Tout ce qu'elle espérait à présent, c'était que les deux jeunes femmes ne feraient pas monter les enchères et qu'elles allaient discuter comme des adultes raisonnables et former enfin ce couple qu'elles désiraient tant. De préférence avant que ce séjour à l'hôpital devienne une habitude…

« Donc tu me conseilles de foncer ? » voulut savoir Belle avec incertitude.

« Belle, il y a quelque chose de très fort entre cette impossible brune et toi. Un lien qui ne se tisse pas facilement et que beaucoup recherchent toute leur vie sans jamais le trouver. Il serait dommage de laisser une stupide erreur de jugement vous empêcher de vivre une magnifique histoire d'amour… » déclara Regina avec une petite pointe d'envie dans la voix que Belle perçut.

« Merci Regina, tu es vraiment une grande sœur merveilleuse… » murmura tendrement Belle.

« Je crois que j'aurais adoré avoir une petite sœur comme toi… » avoua Regina avec émotion.

De tous les compliments qu'on ait pu lui faire jusqu'à présent, c'était celui qui la touchait le plus, surtout qu'il venait de Belle avec laquelle à priori, elle n'aurait jamais dû tisser une telle amitié. Mais Belle éveillait en elle un instinct de protection très développé, et plus que jamais, elle se réjouit de l'avoir délivré de la présence néfaste du Ténébreux. Et elle avait réalisé que cet instinct protecteur ne datait pas de leur arrivée à Storybrooke. Mais en tant que Méchante Reine, la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvé pour protéger Belle avait été de l'enfermer loin de l'emprise de Rumplestinskin. Ses intentions étaient louables, mais ses méthodes très discutables. Elle espérait simplement que le moment venu, Belle comprendrait et lui pardonnerait.

Mais s'il y avait une chose dont elle ne doutait pas, c'était que la louve était celle qu'il fallait à Belle. Ruby saurait la rendre heureuse comme elle le méritait, et si jamais la flamboyante brune commettait encore une bévue de ce genre, Regina se ferait un plaisir, et un devoir, de la remettre dans le droit chemin.

« La voilà qui revient, souhaite-moi bonne chance… » souffla Belle, le stress perceptible dans le timbre de sa voix.

« Écoute ton cœur et tout ira bien, et si Ruby ne te traite pas correctement, je ferais de sa vie un Enfer… » déclara Regina, de ce ton menaçant qui en avait fait trembler plus d'un mais que Belle trouvait très réconfortant.

« Merci Regina, on se retrouve demain pour petit-déjeuner ensemble ? » s'assura Belle, tout en observant Ruby s'arrêter à l'accueil.

« Évidemment, du moins si tu n'as pas mieux à faire… » la taquina Regina avec malice.

Rougissant furieusement, Belle coupa court à la conversation sous le rire victorieux et amusé de Regina, et rangea son portable au moment où Ruby la rejoignait. Aurait-elle mieux à faire ? Ne serait-ce pas un peu précipité ? Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se retrouver dans le lit de quiconque si vite, encore moins sans le moindre rendez-vous. D'un autre côté, Ruby et elle se tournaient autour depuis des mois et avaient déjà eu des tonnes de rendez-vous. N'avaient-elles pas suffisamment patientées ? Et n'était-ce pas justement le fait d'avoir tant tarder à sauter le pas qui avait amené Ruby à perdre courage et à croire qu'il n'y avait rien de plus qu'une simple amitié entre elles ? Et s'il y avait bien une chose dont Belle était certaine, c'était qu'elle ne voulait plus que Ruby s'imagine qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Or pour cela, il allait bien falloir qu'elle lui ouvre son cœur à son tour.

« Avec qui discutais-tu ? » demanda la belle brune avec curiosité, l'arrachant à son train de pensée.

« Regina » répondit Belle avec un doux sourire qui fit grincer des dents à Ruby dont la jalousie ne cessait d'enfler.

« Je vois… » grimaça-t-elle avant de tourner les talons, se demandant une fois encore si elle n'avait pas perdue Belle au profit de Regina.

« Serais-tu jalouse ? » s'enquit Belle en se retenant de rire, amusée par l'attitude boudeuse de la grande brune.

Que Ruby puisse être jalouse de Regina avait un petit côté risible et attendrissant à la fois. Mais même si Belle aimait beaucoup Regina, ce n'était rien de plus que de l'amitié et de la tendresse. Jamais elle n'éprouverait pour la mairesse le cocktail explosif de sentiments que seule Ruby avait su faire naître en elle.

« Regina est une femme magnifique. Elle est intelligente, généreuse et a une classe folle… » énuméra Ruby en haussant les épaules.

« C'est moi qui vais finir par être jalouse… » la taquina Belle en arquant un sourcil moqueur.

Cela dit, Ruby avait raison. Regina était tout cela, et tellement plus encore. Mais elle n'était qu'une amie pour elle, contrairement à la belle brune qui lui tenait compagnie en ce moment même et qui lui avait volé son cœur à l'instant précis où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Et toutes les qualités que Ruby attribuait à Regina, Belle pouvait également les lui conférer. Même si Ruby ne se voyait pas comme ça, et Belle se demanda qui avait pu briser ainsi la confiance que son amour avait en elle pour qu'elle ait une si piètre estime d'elle-même. Et c'était probablement la cause réelle du comportement de Ruby. Elle croyait si peu en elle qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'une femme comme Belle puisse tomber amoureuse d'elle.

Oh bien sûr, Ruby savait qu'elle plaisait, en témoignait la longue liste de ses conquêtes, mais elle était intimement persuadée de ne pas mériter mieux que des aventures d'une nuit, de ne pas être faite pour l'amour véritable. Et Belle se promit de la réconcilier avec l'amour et de lui faire s'ouvrir au bonheur et à la vie de couple.

« Je dis simplement que vous feriez un très beau couple toutes les deux… » souffla Ruby avec défaitisme.

« Tu devrais cesser de te rabaisser Ruby. Tu vaux autant que Regina. La différence entre vous deux, c'est qu'elle a confiance en elle et pas toi, ou tout du moins, elle ne laisse pas montrer ses incertitudes… » souffla Belle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je sais ce que je vaux, et Regina et moi, on ne boxe pas dans la même catégorie » s'entêta Ruby en prenant place dans la voiture.

« Mais tu boxes dans la mienne, donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter » lâcha Belle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

Elle aurait certainement pu faire mieux comme déclaration, surtout après celle de Ruby, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Jamais encore elle n'avait eu aussi peur de quoi que ce soit, et même si elle savait qu'elle n'essuierait pas de refus et que son amour serait accueilli avec euphorie et émerveillement, elle ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prête à dire clairement les choses.

« Certainement pas ! » s'emporta Ruby, à la grande surprise de Belle « Tu es largement au-dessus de ma catégorie ! Tu es parfaite Belle ! » s'enflamma Ruby en couvant la belle rousse d'un regard adorateur.

« Je suis flattée, mais je ne mérite pas le piédestal sur lequel tu me places… » souffla Belle en cernant un peu plus la cause de la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

« Bien sûr que si ! » certifia Ruby en affichant une expression butée.

En soufflant, Belle démarra la voiture et cessa pour le moment de discuter avec son entêtée compagne. De toute façon, elle savait que Ruby n'en démordrait pas. Et même si elle trouvait ça flatteur, elle avait plus que jamais conscience que de faire entendre raison à Ruby ne serait pas une mince affaire. La tête de mule dont elle était amoureuse l'idéalisait au point que s'en était un peu effrayant tout de même car Belle ne pourrait que la décevoir, et que se passerait-il alors ? Ruby se rendrait-elle compte que Belle ne méritait pas son amour et se détournerait-elle d'elle pour de bon ?

« Qu'a dit le médecin ? » demanda Belle, chassant résolument cette déplaisante idée pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

« Les conneries habituelles… » marmonna Ruby avec indifférence avant de rajouter sous le regard noir de Belle « Je n'ai rien de cassé. C'est juste un vilain bleu. Je vais avoir un peu de mal à plier les doigts pendants quelques jours, mais d'ici une semaine ou deux, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre »

« Je suis tellement désolée… » s'excusa Belle en rougissant de gêne.

Ruby la rassura d'un timide sourire, et le silence s'installa dans la voiture, chacune ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire pour décanter la situation. Et Belle savait que c'était à elle de faire le premier pas. Ruby lui avait ouvert son cœur, et la jeune rousse savait qu'elle n'attendait plus qu'un geste de sa part pour que leur histoire avance dans la bonne direction. Le tout était de trouver le courage pour sauter le pas. Elle tergiversait encore lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la bibliothèque, et sans un mot, elles y entrèrent, Ruby regardant avec curiosité autour d'elle, découvrant avec plaisir le nouvel univers de celle qu'elle aimait.

« Alors tu vas devenir notre nouvelle bibliothécaire ? » finit-elle par dire en se tournant avec le sourire vers Belle.

« Oui, Regina s'est même excusée de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt » répondit Belle en échangeant un sourire complice avec Ruby.

« Du Regina tout craché » approuva Ruby, amusé par cette petite anecdote.

« Et je me suis également installée dans l'appartement qui jouxte la bibliothèque » ajouta Belle en s'y dirigeant, impatiente que Ruby découvre son petit cocon.

« C'est superbe ! » sourit Ruby en détaillant le logis « C'est vrai que c'est mieux qu'une chambre à l'hôtel… » grimaça Ruby, regrettant elle aussi de ne pas avoir son propre appartement.

« Ce n'est pas très grand, mais pour le moment, ça me convient tout à fait ! » sourit Belle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

« C'est coquet et douillet » sourit Ruby en venant la rejoindre.

« Est-ce que tu veux manger avec moi ? Ta grand-mère m'a apporté de la nourriture pour tout un régiment » s'amusa Belle pour cacher sa nervosité.

« Et comment ! » s'exclama Ruby avec un large sourire réjoui.

Elles avaient toutes deux parfaitement conscience que rien n'était oublié et pardonné, mais le gros de l'orage était à présent derrière elles et cela suffisait à les apaiser. Elles auraient tous le temps de continuer cette discussion et de décider de la suite. Pour le moment, elles savouraient à sa juste valeur le retour du calme et de leur amitié. Parce qu'après tout, au-delà de l'enjeu amoureux, c'était bien là le plus important. Qu'elles continuent à faire partie de la vie de l'autre. Alors peu importait dans le fond qu'elles poursuivent la discussion aujourd'hui, demain ou dans quelques jours. Elles le feraient et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et elles le feraient ensemble.

« Que comptes-tu faire du reste de tes congés ? » s'enquit Belle en se dirigeant vers le coin cuisine, suivie de près par une Ruby tout sourire.

« Ce que j'avais prévu à la base… » commença timidement Ruby en lançant un regard incertain à Belle « Les passer avec toi… » clarifia-t-elle malgré tout pour être certaine d'avoir été comprise.

« Tu veux passer le reste de tes vacances à faire les poussières et à classer des livres ? » s'enquit malicieusement Belle avec une grimace d'excuses.

« Si je le fais en ta compagnie, avec plaisir » affirma Ruby avec un tendre sourire qui fit sourdement battre le cœur de Belle.

« Dans ce cas, ton aide sera plus que bienvenue… » souffla Belle avec un sourire éclatant qui sembla illuminer la pièce.

« Génial ! » s'exclama Ruby, le regard étincelant de joie, et Belle rit légèrement en la voyant sautiller comme si elle se retenait de faire des bonds de joie.

Attendrie, Belle se retint de la serrer dans ses bras, et à la place, se concentra sur ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Son cœur et sa raison se livraient une bataille sans merci, et elle était plus que jamais perdue. Sa raison lui soufflait de ne pas céder si rapidement, de laisser Ruby mijoter encore un peu, et son cœur lui disait d'envoyer au Diable toute prudence et de faire Ruby sienne le plus vite possible et de toutes les façons, de la plus douce à la plus sauvage. Troublée, elle cacha son visage rougit de ses cheveux, espérant que Ruby ne remarquerait rien. Et si Ruby remarqua le trouble de son amie, elle jugea plus prudent de ne pas le faire remarquer, ne voulant pas s'attirer une nouvelle fois les foudres de Belle alors que celle-ci semblait lui avoir pardonné en partie sa stupidité. Elle préféra donc apporter son aide à Belle, même si sa main blessée l'empêchait d'être réellement efficace.

Ensemble, comme si elles avaient fait ça toute leur vie, elles préparèrent le repas, dressèrent la table puis s'attablèrent dans une ambiance bien plus sereine que le début de journée n'aurait pu en présager. Comme elles en avaient l'habitude, elles discutèrent à bâtons rompus, Belle expliquant ses idées concernant l'aménagement de la bibliothèque et tous ses projets, et Ruby l'écouta attentivement, enchantée par l'enthousiasme communicatif de la jeune rousse.

« Je pourrais venir t'aider de temps en temps si tu veux… » proposa Ruby une fois la vaisselle faite et rangée.

« Tu es déjà bien assez occupée avec le restaurant, je ne voudrais pas te surcharger de travail… » protesta Belle, même si elle mourrait d'envie d'accepter l'offre, ravie de partager sa passion avec Ruby.

« Belle, tu sais bien que travailler au restaurant n'a rien d'une vocation, et puis si cela me permet de passer plus de temps en ta compagnie, je signe tout de suite ! » répliqua fermement Ruby en la couvant d'un regard d'une tendresse bouleversante.

Belle rougit légèrement, faisant sourire largement Ruby, et dans un silence confortable et complice, elles s'attelèrent à la tâche, formant une équipe redoutablement efficace. Chaque occasion était bonne pour se toucher, se frôler du bout des doigts, se dévisager et échanger des sourires tantôt timides, tantôt séducteurs. Elles s'apprivoisaient en douceur, savourant le renouveau de leur complicité assaisonné d'un petit quelque chose en plus qui faisait battre la chamade à leurs cœurs. Toutes deux avaient conscience d'avoir passé le cap difficile séparant une amitié d'un amour, et même si rien n'avait été clairement dit, elles savouraient pleinement le changement. Les mots n'avaient pas été prononcés, et pourtant, ils étaient écrits en lettre de feu entre elles, les liant aussi sûrement que le plus puissant des enchantements.

« Affamée ? » rigola Belle en entendant les gargouillis émis par l'estomac de Ruby dans son dos.

En s'étirant, elle alla vers le comptoir et attrapa son téléphone, constatant qu'elle avait reçu un message de Regina dans l'après-midi, et ne voulant pas que son amie s'inquiète, elle décida de lui répondre sur le champ.

« Désolée, j'étais en plein rangement. Tout se passe bien. Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé, mais parfois certains silences sont plus éloquents que de longs discours… Je vais laisser faire les choses… » écrivit-elle avant d'envoyer le message.

« Je suis affamée… et très sale… » lança Ruby en la rejoignant, bondissant sur le comptoir en s'étirant sensuellement.

Son mouvement fit remonter le débardeur court qu'elle portait, offrant à Belle une vue délectable sur son ventre plat et musclé, et la gorge sèche, Belle se retint difficilement de venir goûter cette peau soyeuse et dorée. Heureusement pour elle, la sonnerie de son téléphone l'empêcha de céder à la tentation. Même si elle en mourrait d'envie, l'heure n'était pas encore venue de se laisser aller à ce genre de pulsion. C'était encore trop tôt.

« Je suis rassurée. Tu as raison, parfois les actes sont plus parlants que les paroles. Mais ne tarde pas trop à répondre à sa déclaration, elle pourrait encore aller s'imaginer que tu ne t'intéresses pas à elle de cette façon… Je croise les doigts pour toi et vous souhaite une bonne soirée… » déchiffra-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Un problème ? » s'inquiéta Ruby qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

« Non, j'avais juste oublié que je devais appeler Regina, et elle s'est inquiétée… » répondit Belle en se ressaisissant.

Et si Regina avait raison ? Ce qu'il s'était passé avec Rita était la preuve que Ruby en était parfaitement capable. Et elle refusait de revivre pareille situation. De toute façon, il n'était pas question que Ruby parte d'ici sans qu'elles soient officiellement en couple.

« Vient-elle dîner avec nous ? » demanda Ruby avec curiosité.

Belle fut soulagée de constater qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de jalousie chez sa compagne, et elle en était soulagée. Elle n'aurait pas aimé que Ruby retire son amitié à Regina dont le seul crime avait été d'être là pour elle lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin. Belle savait à quel point leur amitié était précieuse aux yeux de la mairesse, et elle ne voulait pas l'en priver.

« Non, elle veut passer une soirée en tête à tête avec Henry… » sourit Belle en répondant au message de Regina.

« Elle est vraiment folle de ce petit bonhomme… » sourit tendrement Ruby, une étrange lueur dans le regard qui n'échappa pas à Belle.

« Tu es jalouse ? » lui demanda-t-elle en l'observant avec attention.

« Je l'envie, c'est vrai… J'aimerais bien avoir un enfant moi aussi qui m'aimerait autant qu'Henry semble déjà aimer Regina… » avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, gênée de son aveu.

« Je te comprends, moi aussi la maternité me fait envie. Et puis Henry est si mignon… » sourit Belle en poussant un léger soupire.

Se perdant dans le regard de l'autre, elles se sourirent timidement, et dans un geste hésitant, Ruby vint recouvrir la main de Belle de la sienne, la pressant tendrement. Et Belle eut l'impression que la grande brune lui promettait qu'un jour, son rêve deviendrait réalité. Entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de Ruby, Belle resserra son emprise, avec un sourire éblouissant qui alluma une chaude lueur dans le regard de Ruby. Elles s'étaient comprises, et c'était le plus important à leurs yeux.

« Je vais aller me doucher… » finit par lancer Ruby en sautant du comptoir dans un geste gracieux et agile.

« Je vais en faire autant… » soupira Belle avant d'ajouter « Tu reviens après ? Je nous ferais réchauffer un des petits plats de ta grand-mère… »

« Je te le promets » approuva doucement Ruby.

Après une légère hésitation, la belle brune se pencha vers Belle et déposa un délicat baiser sur sa joue avant de se redresser vivement et de prendre ses jambes à son cou, ne laissant pas le temps à Belle de réagir. Pourtant, si elle n'avait pas pris la fuite, elle aurait vu le sourire rayonnant qu'affichait la jolie rousse alors que ses doigts effleuraient l'endroit où les lèvres de Ruby s'étaient posées, regrettant qu'elle ne l'ait pas réellement embrassée.

 ***RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB***

 **Regina Lily Swan : Comme toujours, je suis soulagée que mes élucubrations te plaise :-) **

**Oui, moi aussi je riais en écrivant la scène, j'imagine tellement Ruby agir de façon aussi impulsive avant de réagir qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû...**

 **Écrire une Belle en colère m'a beaucoup amusé. Il y a tellement de passage dans la série où j'aurais préféré qu'elle pète un câble plutôt qu'elle se mette à pleurer et encaisse courageusement. Mais pour moi sa relation avec Ruby est aux antipodes de celle qu'elle avait avec Rumple, donc je ne voulais pas qu'elle se laisse faire sans rien dire mais qu'elle s'affirme.**

 **Ah Regina... J'adore quand elle protège ceux qu'elle aime, elle excelle dans ce rôle, d'autant qu'elle n'hésite pas dans ces cas-là à se moontrer particulièrement diabolique pour faire passer le message...**

 **Oui, il y a beaucoup de malentendus, mais promis, ça ne va pas durer...**

 **J'espère donc que ce chapitre t'a plu et que tu aimes comment elles se rapprochent...**

 **A bientôt, bisous :-)**

 **AlineGranger : Merci pour ta fidelité à chaque chapitre. J'espère que cette suite a été à ta convenance :-)**

 **Isacos : Oui, Ruby pensait agir pour le mieux, et s'est planté, d'où la colère de Belle. Mais Belle ne restera pas longtemps en colère, tu as dû t'en rendre compte avec ce nouveau chapitre...**

 **Je savais que l'entrée de Ruby en mode boulet (non ?) allait vous plaire. En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée en imaginant ce passage.**

 **Ah ok :-) Oui c'est vrai que j'ai tourné un peu ça pour que Ruby se pose des questions et réalise qu'elle a été stupide de prendre ses distances, laissant peut-être à d'autres l'occasion d'occuper la place laissée vacante... Mais personnellement, Regina et Belle en couple, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit. Amies oui, mais en couple... naaaaaannnnn... après c'est juste mon avis hein...**

 **Oui, tout à fait. J'adore Regina dans tout ses états. Dès le début de la série, elle a été mon personne coup de coeur. Pour moi, c'est elle qui avait(et qui a toujours) le plus grand potentiel évolutif dans cette série...**

 **Pour ce qui est de la sauce à laquelle Ruby va être mangée, et bien je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même.**

 **Merci encore pour ton commentaire, et au plaisir sans cesse renouvelé de te lire :-)**

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires (juré craché, je ne mords pas, et je réponds toujours!)**

 **A samedi pour la suite de cette petite fiction :-)**

 **Bisous et bonne fin de soirée :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tous le monde, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine :-)**

 **Je vous poste le chapitre suivant de peur d'oublier de le faire ce soir en rentrant du boulot.**

 **Un grand merci pour vos review et vos mises en faviros, ça fait chaud au coeur :-)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :-)**

 **PS : Dans ce chapitre, j'utilise deux chansons de Melissa Etheridge (c'est la première fois que je fais ça, donc désolée pour celles et ceux qui n'aiment pas...). Il ne s'agit pas d'un song chapitre à proprement parlé puisque les chansons n'apparaissent que vers la fin du chapitre. Je n'ai pas traduit les paroles, donc si quelqu'un a besoin d'une traduction pour mieux comprendre le sens de cet échange, qu'il me le demande par review, et je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à sa demande... **

**RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB***

 **Chapitre 5** :

Excitée comme jamais, Belle tournait en rond dans la bibliothèque, vérifiant que tout était en ordre. Ruby et elle avaient passé le reste de la semaine à nettoyer et ranger, à frotter et à faire briller, mais cela en valait la peine. L'endroit était méconnaissable et fin prêt à ouvrir ses portes dès le lendemain.

« Merci Ruby, grâce à toi je vais pouvoir ouvrir plus tôt que je ne l'avais espéré… » sourit Belle en venant s'asseoir près de la grande brune dans le coin lecture.

Belle avait longuement hésité sur l'endroit où installé les poufs et les banquettes destinées à la lecture, mais tous ses doutes s'étaient envolés lorsqu'en faisant disparaître la poussière et en déplaçant quelques meubles, elle avait découvert cet espace. Les murs étaient recouverts de fresques tirées des contes de fées. Ainsi un capitaine Crochet à la proue de son bateau faisait face à un magnifique château d'un blanc lumineux et devant lequel la Méchante Reine semblait prête à l'accueillir comme il se devait. Un peu plus loin, Blanche-Neige et le Petit Chaperon Rouge étaient entourées des sept nains. Les fresques étaient magnifiques, et Belle avait ri en réalisant que le peintre les avait représentés. Ainsi, elle se retrouvait sous les traits de la Belle, surplombée par l'ombre menaçante d'une terrible bête.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » voulut savoir Ruby en entendant Belle glousser à ses côtés, le regard posé sur un des murs.

« Je repensais à la tête qu'avait faite Regina en découvrant ces peintures… » s'amusa Belle en se mordant la lèvre pour étouffer son rire.

« Je la comprend, découvrir qu'elle a été utilisée pour représenter la Méchante Reine, ça doit faire un sacré choc… » répliqua Ruby en roulant des yeux « Le peintre avait un drôle sens de l'humour tout de même… »

« Regina ignorait l'existence de ces fresques. Celui qui s'en est chargé a dû agir de son propre chef… » commenta Belle en haussant les épaules « En tout cas les enfants vont adorer lire ici… » ajouta-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

« En espérant que ces dessins ne fassent pas trop travailler leur imagination… » grimaça Ruby qui n'avait aucune envie que les enfants se mettent à l'appeler comme son alter ego fictionnel.

Se contentant de sourire d'un air entendu, Belle poursuivit son examen du coin lecture souriant avec satisfaction. La forme arrondie de l'espace donnait l'impression d'un cocon accentuée par la multitude de coussins et de poufs prêts à accueillir les lecteurs, petits et grands. Au centre la pièce, des tables étaient réservées aux lecteurs un peu plus conventionnels. Bien que les fenêtres ne soient ni très nombreuses, ni très grandes, la pièce était très lumineuse, un prodige que Belle ne s'expliquait pas mais qui l'avait enchantée. Malgré tout, elle avait installé des petites lampes de lecture sur les tables, et des luminaires un peu partout. Mais ce qu'elle préférait, c'était les petites alcôves dissimulées au gré des allées, offrant aux lecteurs des petits ilots confortables dans lesquels s'abandonner en toute quiétude.

« J'aime vraiment cet endroit… » soupira Ruby, faisant largement sourire Belle.

Ruby couva sa compagne d'un regard tendre, tentant de dissimuler son anxiété. Les derniers jours avaient été idylliques, même si marqués par quelques moments de gêne. Mais Belle semblait lui avoir pardonné l'épisode Rita, et tout était redevenu comme avant. Et c'était bien là la seule ombre au tableau, Belle paraissant parfaitement se contenter de leur amitié. Elles passaient leurs journées ensemble, mangeait ensemble et Ruby ne regagnait le Granny's que très tard dans la nuit, mais en dehors d'étreintes amicales, c'était le calme plat. Et elle commençait une fois de plus à croire qu'elles ne partageaient rien de plus qu'une profonde amitié. Ce qui était mieux que rien… même si pas tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait.

« Si on allait manger au Granny's pour fêter la fin des travaux ? » proposa finalement Belle, les joues légèrement rougies par l'intensité du regard de Ruby.

« Ton frigo est vide ? » devina Ruby en gloussant.

« Disons qu'il devient urgent que j'aille faire des courses » reconnut Belle en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.

« Alors allons-y, Granny sera heureuse de nous voir » approuva Ruby en se levant souplement avant de tendre sa main à Belle pour l'aider à en faire de même.

Avec un doux sourire, Belle glissa sa main dans celle tendue de Ruby et la laissa la tirer sur ses pieds, se mordant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure en se retrouvant plaquée contre le corps athlétique et ferme de la serveuse qui la dévorait du regard. Belle s'attendait à ce que Ruby l'embrasse tant son regard était intense et passait de ses yeux à ses lèvres en une danse électrisante, mais à son grand désarroi, la grande brune se contenta de reculer d'un pas avec un léger soupir et sur une douce pression de sa main, relâcha ses doigts pour se diriger vers la sortie.

« Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe… » marmonna Belle en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourquoi Ruby ne tentait-elle rien ? Belle commençait à croire que sa déclaration n'avait été motivée que par sa peur de la perdre et qu'elle ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Sinon comment expliquer qu'en dépit des nombreuses possibilités qu'elle avait eu de faire avancer les choses entre elles, Ruby ne tentait rien ? S'était-elle aperçue que finalement leur amitié lui suffisait amplement ? En soupirant de frustration, Belle espéra que Regina serait au restaurant. Elle y emmenait souvent Henry le dimanche soir pour que Granny puisse passer un peu de temps avec lui. En silence, les deux jeunes femmes traversèrent la rue et entrèrent dans la salle, constatant que les clients étaient peu nombreux.

« Regina et Henry sont là ! » s'exclama Belle avec ravissement en se précipitant vers leur table, ne laissant pas d'autre choix à Ruby que de l'y suivre.

« Hey vous deux, que faites-vous là ? » s'étonna Granny en venant les rejoindre.

« Frigo vide » lui répondit laconiquement Ruby en s'asseyant face à Regina qui lui adressa un sourire amical « Bonsoir Regina, désolée de t'envahir de la sorte… » soupira-t-elle en lançant un regard éloquent vers Belle.

« Pas de problème, Henry est toujours ravi de voir ses tantes » la rassura Regina en câlinant son fils, bien calé dans ses bras.

« Je vais passer notre commande, que veux-tu pour dîner Belle ? » lança Ruby alors que la jolie rousse jouait avec le bébé.

« Je te fais confiance, tu sais ce que j'aime » lui sourit Belle avant de reporter toute son attention sur Henry qui babillait en tentant d'attraper le collier de la jeune femme.

Acquiesçant docilement, sentant que Belle voulait discuter un peu avec Regina en tête à tête, Ruby se leva et alla rejoindre sa grand-mère au comptoir. Au moment où elle l'atteignait, la porte s'ouvrit, faisant se tendre Belle sur son siège.

« Il ne manquait plus qu'elle… » grogna Belle en serrant la mâchoire de colère, son regard s'enflammant instantanément.

« Je pensais que Ruby lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne se passerait rien entre elles… » souligna Regina en suivant le regard assassin de son amie pour découvrir Rita.

« Elle l'a fait, à plusieurs reprises, mais cette sangsue insiste et ne cesse de harceler Ruby. Il n'y a que lorsque Ruby est à la bibliothèque avec moi qu'elle lui accorde un peu de répis… » gronda Belle sans quitter la grande rousse du regard alors que celle-ci s'avançait avec un sourire conquérant vers Ruby qui ne l'avait pas encore aperçue.

Fronçant les sourcils, n'aimant pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Regina suivit avec intérêt la scène tout en gardant un œil sur Belle qu'elle sentait sur le point de bondir au moindre faux mouvement de Rita. Cette femme disait quelque chose à Regina. Elle l'avait déjà aperçue quelque part, mais elle ne se rappelait plu où. Fronçant un peu plus les sourcils, elle fouilla dans sa mémoire quand soudain, cela lui revint. Cette Rita était serveuse dans la taverne sur le port, celle où ce cher capitaine Crochet allait se réapprovisionner en rhume à chacune de ses escales et où elle avait été obligée de se rendre pour discuter avec lui de sa chère mère. Et autant qu'elle s'en rappelait, cette femme avait la réputation d'offrir ses charmes au plus offrant. Crochet avait même interdit à ses hommes de l'approcher tant elle avait été pratiquée.

« Quelle évolution… » railla Regina avec mépris.

Et il n'était pas question que cette femme continue à tourner autour de Ruby. Et si elle ne voulait pas comprendre avec la manière douce, alors elle se ferait un plaisir d'user de la manière forte pour la dissuader d'insister. Profitant de ce que Belle avait Henry dans ses bras, Regina se dirigea vivement vers le comptoir en voyant que Ruby n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce parasite.

« Ecoute Rita, je t'ai déjà dit que nous deux ça ne fonctionnait pas et que je préférais qu'on en reste là, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce que je viens de dire ? » soupira Ruby avec un mélange d'agacement et de colère, sa patience visiblement à bout.

« Je sais que tu ne le penses pas, toi et moi ça avait tellement bien commencé… » susurra Rita en se collant suggestivement contre Ruby, faisant glisser une main vers ses fesses.

« Il me semble pourtant que mon amie a été suffisamment claire » tonna Regina en attrapant la main de Rita pour l'éloigner de sa cible sans ménagement.

« On t'a rien demandé à toi pétasse… » gronda Rita en se retournant avec colère vers Regina avant de se figer, blêmissant brutalement « Ma…madame le mai…maire… » bafouilla-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux terrifiés.

« On ne parle jamais mieux que de soi-même très chère… » annonça Regina d'un ton onctueux qui fit pourtant trembler d'appréhension Rita qui recula instinctivement.

« Je…je.. suis désolée… je ne savais pas que c'était vous… » s'excusa Rita en reculant encore, comme pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible.

« Vos insultes me laissent de marbre très chère par contre je ne supporte pas que vous importuniez une de mes amies… » déclara froidement Regina en faisant un pas vers Rita qui se mit à trembler de terreur.

« Ruby et moi sommes en couple… » affirma-t-elle cependant avec aplomb.

« Ruby a trop de classe pour sortir avec une fille dans votre genre » ricana Regina avec un sourire carnassier plein de mépris.

Un silence pesant s'était abattu dans la salle, tous les regards rivés sur elles, et Regina sentit la colère l'envahir à l'idée d'être le prochain sujet de commérage de la ville.

« Vous allez m'écouter attentivement Rita et j'espère pour vous que je n'aurais pas à me répéter. Vous allez laisser Ruby tranquille. Si j'apprends que vous n'avez fait, ne serait-ce que penser à elle, je ferais de votre vie un Enfer avant de vous faire jeter en cellule et expédier dans une prison fédérale pour femme où j'en suis certaine, vous vous ferez très vite des… amies… » la menaça Regina d'un ton velouté et presque affable.

« Je… Vous… » balbutia Rita qui transpirait à grosses gouttes à présent.

« J'espère avoir été assez claire… » conclut Regina en toisant sévèrement la jeune femme « A présent, déguerpissez… » aboya-t-elle en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

Sans se le faire répéter, Rita bondit à l'extérieur comme si elle avait eu une armée démoniaque aux trousses et elles la virent partir en courant. Comme si ce qu'il venait de se produire était parfaitement normal, Regina revint tranquillement s'asseoir, reprenant Henry dans ses bras en constatant qu'il commençait à s'endormir.

« Tu aurais dû la cogner… » marmonna Belle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard encore flamboyant « Mais merci de nous en avoir débarrassé… » ajouta-t-elle en souriant avec reconnaissance à son amie.

« La violence est inutile avec ce genre de personne, elles y sont trop habituées… » rétorqua tranquillement Regina en berçant Henry « Et ce fut un plaisir, j'adore terroriser les gens… » lança-t-elle avec un sourire entendu qui fit doucement rire Belle.

« C'était du grand art » reconnut Belle avec malice.

« Mais tu sais, ce genre de situation risque de se reproduire… » lui fit remarquer Regina en constatant que Ruby était toujours au comptoir, discutant avec Granny.

« Tu penses que Rita pourrait revenir ? » s'étonna Belle sans comprendre.

« Non, mais si tu continues à hésiter, Ruby risque de finir par croire que tu ne veux rien d'autre qu'une amitié entre vous, et se tourner une fois encore vers des femmes comme cette Rita… » clarifia Regina en hochant gravement la tête.

« Je sais, mais chaque fois que je suis sur le point de lui avouer mes sentiments, les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge… » soupira Belle, défaitiste « Je sais que c'est idiot parce qu'elle m'a déjà dit ce qu'elle éprouvait, mais je n'y arrive simplement pas… »

« Dans ce cas il y a d'autres façons de te faire comprendre… » souligna Regina avec un sourire coquin qui fit naître un sourire amusé et gêné sur les lèvres de Belle.

« Seriez-vous en train de me suggérer de commettre un viol madame le maire ? » voulut savoir Belle en arquant un sourcil incrédule.

« Je suis persuadée que dans ce cas précis, cela n'aurait rien d'un viol Mademoiselle French » répliqua Regina avant d'éclater de rire.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Ruby en posant leurs assiettes devant elles avant de prendre place près de Belle.

« De la façon dont Regina nous a débarrassé de Rita » l'informa précipitamment Belle en rougissant furieusement.

« Merci énormément Regina, je ne savais plus comment m'en sortir sans avoir recours à la violence… » souffla Ruby avec exaspération.

« Heureuse d'avoir pu aider, et n'hésites pas à me le dire si elle revenait à la charge… » déclara sereinement Regina avant d'ajouter « Bien, je vais vous laisser, il est plus que temps que ce jeune hemme retrouve son lit… »

« Bonne fin de soirée Regina, à demain » sourit Belle en enlaçant son amie.

« Merci à vous aussi » sourit Regina avant de quitter le restaurant avec le cosy à bout de bras qu'elle réinstalla sur la poussette qui attendait devant les marches.

« Je ne sais pas toi, mais j'aime assez son côté Evil… » gloussa Ruby avec un sourire satisfait.

« Je sais, et ça l'amuse beaucoup d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur les gens… » rigola à son tour Belle en secouant la tête d'amusement.

« Il faut dire que c'est assez drôle de la voir à l'œuvre quand on la connaît vraiment et qu'on sait à quel point c'est une personne aimante et douce » reconnut Ruby en hochant gravement la tête.

Belle se contenta de rire puis attaqua son dîner, souriant en constatant que Ruby avait commandé pour elle sa salade préférée tandis qu'elle-même dégustait avec appétit un plat de lasagnes. Elles restèrent à rire et plaisanter ensemble longtemps après avoir fini de manger sous le regard bienveillant de Granny qui veillait discrètement à ce que personne ne les dérange. Finalement, Ruby s'aperçut que la nuit était tombée, et avec regret, elle décida de raccompagner Belle chez elle, même si elle n'avait aucune envie de voir cette soirée se terminer.

« Je te raccompagne, il se fait tard » annonça Ruby en se levant pour prendre leurs manteaux accrochés à la patère.

Naturellement, la grande brune aida Belle à enfiler sa veste, ses mains frôlant délicatement la peau de sa nuque en un geste à peine esquissé, mais suffisant pour faire frissonner Belle qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser échapper le soupire qui était monté à ce doux contact. Comme chaque fois, le moindre contact avec Ruby la faisait délicieusement frissonner et elle désirait de plus en plus que ces furtives caresses se prolongent et deviennent plus audacieuses. Et les paroles de Regina lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle ne devait plus avoir peur. Ruby n'attendait qu'un geste d'elle pour que leur relation platonique se transforme en histoire d'amour. D'une main posée dans le creux de ses reins, Ruby la guida à l'extérieur jusqu'à la libraire.

« Tu veux entrer boire un café ? » proposa Belle avec nervosité.

« Avec plaisir » accepta Ruby avec un doux sourire.

Déverrouillant la porte, Belle laissa passer Ruby avant de donner un tour de clé qui fit arquer un sourcil à Ruby qui choisit cependant de ne pas le lui faire remarquer de peur de braquer Belle et de la voir lui demander de partir. Et puis peu lui importait ce qui pourrait se passer. La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était d'être avec Belle et que celle-ci ne l'ait pas rayée de son existence. Ruby savait que tout n'était pas encore pardonné et oublié, mais elle travaillait dur pour que Belle ait de nouveau entièrement confiance en elle, et elle l'acceptait, parce que rien n'était plus important que Belle pour elle. Elle avait fait une erreur dont elle payait le prix aujourd'hui, mais l'addition aurait pu être bien plus salée, et elle estimait s'en être sortie à très bon compte.

« Fais comme chez toi » l'invita Belle en lui désignant le coin salon pendant qu'elle faisait chauffer le café.

La prenant au mot, Ruby gagna la chaine hifi et fouilla quelques instants ses CD avant que ses doigts ne s'emparent d'un album qu'elle ne pensait pas trouver parmi les possessions de Belle. Décidément, la jolie rousse ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre. Souriante, elle inséra le disque dans le lecteur et lança la lecture.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais Melissa Etheridge » commenta-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur le canapé au moment où Ruby la rejoignait.

« Je ne connaissais pas, mais j'ai entendu une de ses chansons au Granny's, et ça m'a donné envie d'acheter son album » expliqua Belle en souriant.

« J'adore ses chansons et le côté très rock'n'roll de sa musique » approuva Ruby en tapant la mesure sur sa cuisse pendant que la voix rauque de la chanteuse s'élevait dans la pièce.

« Et il y a un vrai message dans ses chansons… » renchérit Belle en se laissant aller contre le dossier, écoutant les paroles.

Durant un long moment, elles sirotèrent leur café en silence, écoutant les chansons qui se succédaient, se jetant parfois des regards furtifs lorsqu'un couplet faisait plus particulièrement écho à leur propre relation. Soudain, Belle se figea en entendant Ruby reprendre doucement les paroles de la chanson _It Will Be Me_.

« **If there is a Key that goes to your heart a special part… It Will Be Me… If you need a friend call out to the wind to hold you again… It Will be Me… Oh how the world seems so unfair creating a love that can not be shared as you go your way and I go mine a light will shine… and It Will be Me…** » durant quelques secondes, seules les notes de musique s'élevèrent, et Belle hésita à interrompre Ruby, mais le cœur bouleversé par l'intensité du moment, elle renonça.

Fascinée, Belle observa le visage rêveur de Ruby qui ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Belle n'aurait pensé qu'on lui ferait un jour une déclaration aussi émouvante et poignante de sincérité. Ruby n'avait rien calculé et se laissait simplement porter par la force des mots de cette chanson qui faisait si bien écho à ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, et Belle l'avait parfaitement compris.

« **… Past the ever after there's a place for two in your tears of laughter I'll be there for you… In the Sun and the moon, in the land and the sea look aroud you It will be me…** » chanta doucement Ruby d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Religieusement, elles laissèrent la chanson se terminer, se perdant dans le regard de l'autre et lorsque _Feels like home_ débuta, Belle sut que c'était à son tour d'ouvrir son cœur. Elle n'avait que trop tardé et elle ne voulait pas que Ruby soit toujours la seule à s'ouvrir. Même si sauter dans l'inconnu la terrifiait, elle savait que Ruby serait là pour la rattraper.

« **… I look inside your eyes and see a different part of me what I didn't know I won't deny for everithing I need… So many things I've been missing not watching but that was all in the past… Now I realize there's so much more to learn I'm ready for the world no scared of letting go…** » entonna-t-elle d'une voix douce, le regard plongé dans celui de Ruby.

Les yeux étincelants de bonheur, Ruby n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Belle essayait-elle de lui faire comprendre quelque chose ? Ou bien comme elle, chantait-elle sans y penser ? Bien sûr elle avait pensé chaque mot, mais peut-être n'était-ce pas le cas de Belle. Devait-elle y voir l'expression de ses sentiments partagés, ou bien une simple coïncidence ? Troublée, ne sachant que penser, Ruby restait là à écouter la douce voix de Belle prononcer ces paroles qui lui transperçaient le cœur.

« **… Now I realize there's so much more to feel and my heart knows it's real the part of me so long forgotten is calling and this feel like home…** » poursuivit Belle sans quitter le regard de Ruby, et comme pour se donner le courage de poursuivre, la jolie rousse se rapprocha imperceptiblement de sa compagne.

Ruby, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux Belle, la vit glisser vers elle, et immédiatement, elle en fit autant, sentant que Belle avait besoin de son soutien pour terminer ce qui était définitivement une déclaration. Et Ruby en était tellement émue qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et devait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer tant son cœur était prêt à exploser sous l'intensité du bonheur qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant.

« **… right from the start been friends forever… Felt like we're meant to be together… I feel like you showed me how to find my way home… Now I realize feels just like home…** » termina Belle dans un souffle en se mordillant la lèvre en guettant anxieusement la réaction de Ruby.

Durant quelques secondes, les dernières notes retentirent avant que le silence ne reprenne ses droits dans la pièce. Sur le canapé, assises l'une en face de l'autre, les deux jeunes femmes se fixaient intensément, discutant par la seule force de leurs regards, et soudain, Ruby abolit les derniers centimètres les séparant et enlaça Belle, la serrant tendrement contre elle en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la jolie rousse qui lui rendit immédiatement son étreinte, se pressant fortement contre elle comme pour se convaincre de la réalité du moment. Et c'est dans ce blanc, ce vide langagier, qu'elles se comprirent. Blotties l'une contre l'autre, elles se laissèrent aller à cette ivresse sensorielle, et sans s'en rendre compte, finir allongées sur le canapé sans avoir rompu leur étreinte, et le sommeil vint les cueillir sans qu'elles aient échangé le moindre son.

Dérangée par un rayon solaire lui chatouillant le visage, Belle émergea doucement. Soupirant, peu désireuse de quitter son lit qui l'enveloppait dans un doux cocon de tendresse, elle mit une fraction de seconde avant de réaliser deux choses coup sur coup. Elle n'était pas dans son lit, et elle n'était pas seule. Se redressant légèrement, elle réalisa qu'elle était pratiquement allongée sur Ruby, leurs jambes entremêlées, et les bras de la grande brune l'entourant, la pressant fermement contre elle, comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir pendant la nuit. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Belle, fut l'expression du visage de sa compagne. Jamais encore Belle ne l'avait vu aussi apaisée et même dans son sommeil, elle souriait.

« Merci de me laisser du temps Ruby… » murmura tendrement Belle en caressant le visage de sa belle du bout des doigts « Et tu n'as vraiment pas à douter, moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi… » avoua-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Elle se sentait un peu coupable de profiter du sommeil de Ruby pour lui ouvrir son cœur, mais elle n'y arrivait jamais lorsque celle-ci était éveillée. Il y avait quelque chose en elle, une force obscure et terrifiante qui l'en empêchait. Parfois elle se disait qu'elle avait déjà dû être amoureuse et avoir le cœur brisé pour réagir de cette façon. Pourtant, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais avec Ruby, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance et que jamais elle n'aurait à le regretter. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que Ruby ne dormait plus et que la jeune femme n'avait rien perdu de sa déclaration.

« Bonjour » souffla Ruby en caressant lentement le dos de Belle pour la ramener en douceur à la réalité.

En entendant le son de la voix de sa compagne, Belle se figea et timidement, releva les yeux, se demandant avec un mélange d'anxiété et d'espoir si Ruby avait entendu ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter, et avec un tendre sourire rassurant, Ruby se suréleva pour venir déposer un baiser léger comme une caresse sur les lèvres de Belle avant de se dégager pour se relever.

« Petit déjeuner au Granny's ? » s'enquit-elle, le regard pétillant de béatitude.

Et c'était tout. Aussi simple que ça. Pas d'explication ou de reproches. En souriant de toutes ses dents, Belle se leva à son tour et vint retrouver la douceur des bras de Ruby qui l'accueillit avec joie, la serrant amoureusement contre elle.

« Petit déjeuner au Granny's » approuva Belle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser à son tour Ruby avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour une toilette matinale vite expédiée.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle découvrit Ruby qui écoutait à nouveau la chanson qui avait permis à Belle de vaincre ses peurs, et en souriant, Belle songea que ce titre risquait fort de devenir leur chanson, celle qui avait tout changer pour elles et qui marquait la naissance de leur couple. Souriante, elle rejoignit sa compagne, et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'après une légère hésitation, Ruby passa son bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre elle avant de la guider vers la sortie, et c'est enlacé qu'elles se rendirent au Granny's, enfin certaines de leurs sentiments respectifs.

« Bonjour vous deux » les salua Regina avec un regard entendu « Je commençais à désespérer » ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au Ciel d'un air faussement excédé qui fit glousser Ruby.

Sans un mot, Belle s'assit face à la mairesse et attendit que Ruby, qui avait fait un détour pour aller chercher leur petit déjeuner, vienne la rejoindre.

« Je vois que finalement, je n'aurais pas besoin de mettre ma menace à exécution » lança négligemment Regina en adressant un regard perçant à Ruby qui faillit s'étouffer avec une gorgée de café.

« Non, ça ne sera définitivement pas nécessaire… » grimaça-t-elle en lançant un regard légèrement méfiant vers Regina qui lui sourit effrontément en réponse, faisant glousser Belle.

Regina continua à taquiner les deux jeunes femmes durant tous le déjeuner, adorant les mettre dans l'embarras, puis il fut temps pour elles d'aller travailler. Lorsqu'elles quittèrent le dîner, non sans que Ruby ait déposé un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa toute nouvelle petite-amie, elles aperçurent un attroupement devant la bibliothèque, faisant largement sourire Belle qui accourut pour leur permettre d'entrer, sous le regard bienveillant de Regina qui était ravie d'avoir permis à son amie de s'épanouir dans sa vie après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

 **RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB***

 **Isacos : Et oui, je n'allais pas les laisser fâchées indéfiniment quand même... Tu me rassures, j'avais un peu peur que l'on me dise que j'allais trop vite en besogne (comme pour Rencontre prédéstinée)... Ma prochaine fic, je vais tellement faire traîner les choses que vous allez me maudire :-) Si l'attitude de Regina t'a plu dans le chapitre précédent, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre également! Et oui, plus que 3 chapitres (mais à l'origine ça ne devait être qu'un OS, sauf que pour le coup, j'aurais vraiment été trop vite!)... Merci pour ta review et à bientôt :-) **

**Regina Lily Swan : Oui, j'aime bien écrire sur leur amitié, je trouve qu'elle n'est pas assez exploitée... Et bien je ne peux qu'espérer que ce chapitre t'a plu et que leur mise en couple a été à la hauteur de tes attentes... La scène de l'hôpital, je la visualisais tellement dans ma tête que je l'ai écrite facilement. J'imaginais trop Regina réagir comme ça. Je sais que dans la série elle se serait retenue d'éclater de rire, mais dans ma fic elle est moins... sur la réserve... Ne me remercie pas, c'est plutôt à moi de le faire. Contente que ce petit cadeau t'ai plu, c'est le plus important :-) PS : oui, c'est très embêtant. Parfois je dois poster 2 ou 3 fois un chapitre avant qu'il ne soit pris en compte... J'espère qu'ils vont rapidement réglé ce problème...**

 **Guest : Effectivement, pour le moment Emma ne fait pas encore partie du paysage, puisque dans ma fic rencontre prédestinée, Emma n'arrive que dans les chapitres suivants. Cependant, Emma sera présente dans le dernier chapitre... Merci de ton commentaire quand même...**

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour les remerciements individualisés :-)**

 **Merci à tous, bonne journée, et à mardi pour la suite de cette fic :-)**

 **Bisous xOx**


	6. Chapter 6 (M)

**Bonjour la compagnie :-)**

 **Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. Comme je l'ai dit, il y a une scène M, mais très soft. Malgré tout, je vais passer cette fic en rating M, ne voulant pas choquer les plus jeunes...**

 **Merci à toutes et tous de me lire et de me laisser quelques commentaires :-)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 ***RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB***

 **Chapitre 6** :

En chantonnant, Belle finissait de remettre en place les derniers livres que les élèves de la classe de Mary lui avaient rapportés dans la matinée tout en jetant des regards impatients vers la porte, attendant l'arrivée de Ruby. Comme tous les soirs depuis près de quatre mois, Ruby viendrait la rejoindre après son service du soir, et elles passeraient le reste de la soirée à rire et discuter avant d'aller se coucher. Mais ce soir, Belle était particulièrement nerveuse.

« Et si elle disait non ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en terminant sa tâche, se décidant à aller dans son appartement pour surveiller la dîner et dresser la table.

Une fois que tout fut en ordre, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une longue douche relaxante et se prépara avec un soin méticuleux. Si aucun client ne traînait, Ruby devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Revenant dans la cuisine, Belle vérifia une fois de plus la cuisson de son gratin de pâtes, mit la dernière touche à son dessert qu'elle plaça dans le réfrigérateur, jeta un regard perçant à sa table et finit par allumer la chaîne-hifi, laissant la voix rauque et entraînante de Melissa Etheridge remplir la pièce. C'était presque devenue une habitude réflexe. Dès qu'elle se sentait nerveuse ou qu'elle avait un coup de blues, la voix chaude et envoûtante de la chanteuse avait le pouvoir de l'apaiser. Pas autant que le pouvait Ruby cela dit.

« Détends-toi Belle, tout va bien se passer… » s'encouragea-t-elle en se mordillant nerveusement l'ongle tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil l'heure.

Le samedi soir, il arrivait que Ruby fasse des heures supplémentaires, surtout à cause des derniers clients qui traînaient plus que de raison avant de migrer vers le Rabbit Hole. En soupirant, elle hésita à éteindre le four de peur que son repas finisse carbonisé. Belle songea qu'elle aurait peut-être dû attendre le lendemain pour cette soirée, mais cela faisait des semaines qu'elle reportait et qu'elle était sur les nerfs, à tel point que Regina n'avait menacée de poser elle-même la question à Ruby si elle ne se décidait pas. Et la connaissant, la jolie rousse savait que son amie mettrait sa menace à exécution. Voilà pourquoi elle était là, sur son trente-et-un, attendant que Ruby arrive.

« Belle ! Je suis rentrée ! » entendit-elle enfin sa grande brune crier depuis la bibliothèque, la faisant violemment sursauter.

« Ressaisis-toi bon sang ! » se morigéna-t-elle, agacée par son état de stress.

Déjà que Ruby commençait à avoir des soupçons, si elle continuait comme ça, la sublime brune allait imaginer le pire. Préférant se concentrer sur du concret et l'instant présent, Belle ouvrit la bouteille de vin que Regina lui avait recommandée, et en remplit leur verre.

« Hey mon amour… » souffla Ruby en venant l'enlacer par derrière « Ca sent bon… » ajouta-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur son épaule dénudée.

« Hey… affamée ? » sourit Belle en tournant la tête pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Toujours » affirma Ruby en riant légèrement.

Acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête entendu, Belle sortit le plat du four et fit signe à Ruby de prendre place. Et comme chaque fois qu'elles étaient ensemble, Belle sentit la nervosité la quitter et elle profita comme il se devait de la compagnie de sa belle brune qui rivalisait d'humour pour la faire rire et lui faire passer une agréable soirée. Ruby veillait toujours à ce qu'elle ne s'ennuie jamais avec elle, s'assurant de répondre à la moindre de ses envies, parfois même avant qu'elle ne l'exprime. Belle se sentait tellement bien avec elle, tellement heureuse qu'elle ne voulait plus que Ruby reparte chez elle le matin. Mais l'indépendance de Ruby l'effrayait, et elle avait peur de trop lui en demander et de la faire fuir. Voilà pourquoi elle appréhendait tant de lui faire cette demande, craignant de la braquer et de pousser la serveuse à prendre ses distances.

« Belle ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » voulut savoir Ruby en dévisageant sa compagne avec inquiétude.

Ruby avait bien noté que depuis quelques temps, Belle était nerveuse en sa compagnie. Bien sûr elle tentait de le lui cacher, mais quand la jolie rousse pensait qu'elle ne le remarquait pas, elle perdait son masque de façade et laissait entrevoir ses véritables émotions. Et quoi que ce soit qui la travaille, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Ruby avait été demandé conseil à Regina, sachant combien Belle et elle étaient amies, mais Regina lui avait simplement dit qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter inutilement et se montrer patiente. Que lorsque Belle se sentirait prête, elle lui dirait ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et qu'en attendant, elle devait éviter de paniquer pur rien, ce qui la conduirait à faire des bêtises.

Et Ruby avait parfaitement compris ce que Regina entendant par-là, et au regard inhibant que la mairesse lui avait adressé, Ruby avait su ce qui l'attendait si elle faisait encore une fois n'importe quoi. Et il n'était pas question qu'elle fasse subir ça une seconde fois à Belle. Alors elle attendait, rivalisait de patience en montrant à Belle qu'elle n'avait pas de raison d'angoisser et qu'elle était là pour elle. Mais sans grand résultat.

« Ruby… il faut qu'on parle… » commença Belle avant de s'interrompre en se mordant violemment la lèvre tout en lançant un regard désolé à la jeune femme.

Combinaison mortelle pensa Ruby en se figeant alors que son coeur bondissait violemment dans sa poitrine, donnant l'impression de vouloir en sortir pour aller s'écraser misérablement au sol. Peu importait la relation, lorsque ces mots précis étaient prononcés, ce n'était jamais une bonne chose.

« Non… non… ne fais pas ça… » souffla Ruby en se levant précipitamment en secouant farouchement la tête, gagnée par la panique.

Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Belle ne pouvait pas être en train de rompre. C'était un cauchemar, et lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, elle serait dans les bras de Belle après une nuit d'amour, et cette conversation n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Reculant comme pour fuir ces mots qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre, Ruby renversa sa chaise, faisant sursauter Belle qui la regardait avec appréhension.

« Ruby… » tenta Belle en se levant à son tour, avançant vers elle.

« Non, je ne veux rien entendre ! » gronda Ruby en continuant de reculer, se dirigeant doucement mais sûrement vers la sortie.

Et Belle comprit que si elle ne réagissait pas très rapidement, cette soirée ne se terminerait pas comme elle l'avait imaginée. Secouant la tête, elle se maudit d'avoir débuté leur conversation par ces mots malheureux. Elle aurait dû se douter que Ruby paniquerait en les entendant. Pour une femme de lettres, elle n'était vraiment pas douée quand il s'agissait de s'exprimer verbalement. Du moins avec Ruby, parce qu'avec toute autre personne elle n'avait aucun problème d'élocution.

« Je vais rentrer, c'est mieux… » poursuivit Ruby en tournant les talons pour gagner la porte à grands pas précipités.

En bondissant en avant, Belle attrapa la grande brune par le bras et tira, l'obligeant à se retourner et à revenir vers elle, et sans lui laisser le temps de protester ou de fuir de nouveau, Belle passa un bras autour de sa taille, la plaquant fermement contre son corps et l'embrassa férocement, faisant passer dans ce baiser tous les sentiments qui bouillonnaient en elle, menaçant parfois de la rendre complétement dingue. Entourant la nuque de Ruby de ses bras, la jolie rousse se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux se plaquer contre le corps de Ruby et approfondir toujours plus leur baiser. Et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsque Ruby répondit à l'échange, l'intensifiant toujours plus.

« Tu ne comptais pas rompre alors ? » haleta Ruby contre les lèvres de Belle qu'elle serrait convulsivement contre elle, comme pour l'empêcher de la fuir.

« Bien sûr que non idiote, je t'aime ! » lui répondit Belle en lui caressant amoureusement la joue.

« Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » s'enquit Ruby en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement, se détendant légèrement entre les bras de sa compagne.

« Accepterais-tu de venir t'installer ici avec moi ? » demanda Belle en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre « Je sais que ce n'est pas très grand, et peut-être qu'on pourrait chercher autre chose, mais… » babilla-t-elle devant le silence choqué de Ruby.

Un violent baiser la fit taire, et en gémissant, elle y répondit avec la même voracité, enfouissant ses mains dans la longue chevelure rebelle de son amante, comme pour approfondir encore plus ce baiser volcanique qui fit se tordre son ventre de désir.

« Oui… » répondit simplement Ruby avant de s'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres pour un baiser profond et interminable avant de la soulever dans ses bras.

Le mouvement surpris Belle qui poussa un cri qui fut avalé par la bouche de Ruby, et noua ses jambes autour des hanches de la grande brune qui grogna de contentement en l'emportant vers sa chambre. A chaque pas, leurs bassins dansaient ensemble, réveillant la flamme du désir en elles, et leurs mains se mirent en action, semant des vêtements sur leurs passages, et c'est à moitié nues qu'elles atteignirent le lit sur lequel Ruby déposa délicatement Belle, accompagnant tendrement sa descente avant de s'allonger près d'elle, la surplombant sans pour autant peser de tout son poids sur elle.

« Pardon d'avoir paniqué… » grimaça Ruby avec une moue penaude « C'est juste que je t'aime tellement que… » s'expliqua-t-elle avec une maladresse touchante.

« Embrasse-moi » lui intima Belle en la tirant sur elle, gémissant de plaisir lorsque leurs deux corps s'écrasèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Ravie d'obéir, Ruby s'empara tendrement des lèvres douces et rosées de Belle, glissant une main dans les mèches acajou pendant que la seconde redessinait amoureusement et avec une lenteur affolante les courbes parfaites, souriant lorsque la peau délicate se couvrit d'une chair de poule révélatrice et frémit à chaque passage. Un doux soupir s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Belle, et elle bougea légèrement, se nichant toujours plus prêt de Ruby en quête de plus de contact, de plus de sensations. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa lorsque son mouvement pour se rapprocher colla le bas de leurs corps, leurs jambes s'enlaçant, et qu'une chaleur humide contre son ventre lui fit prendre conscience que la tempête de feu qui faisait rage dans son corps s'était propagée à celui de Ruby, pulsant au même rythme enfiévré.

S'arquant avec délice, elle gémit longuement en sentant la main forte et douce de Ruby descendre en une caresse affolante le long de son épine dorsale jusqu'à la vallée de ses reins, y exerçant une pression déterminée et délicate. Suivant les douces pressions, Belle frotta son bassin contre le bas-ventre enflammé, arrachant un grognement sourd à Ruby qui mordilla son épaule nue, faisant sourire la jeune rousse qui rejeta la tête en arrière pour faire courir ses lèvres en une pluie de baisers le long de la gorge offerte de la grande brune jusqu'à sa mâchoire qu'elle mordilla et lécha avant que les lèvres ne se rencontrent dans un baiser étourdissant qui exacerba la fournaise qui embrasait leur être.

Le regard plus intense que jamais, promettant à son amante une passion et un amour qu'elle n'aurait jamais rêvé connaître, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Ruby dévorait Belle du regard tout en faisant courir tendrement ses mains sur ses courbes affolantes, souriant à chaque gémissement, à chaque murmure qui lui indiquaient comment lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Belle était une amante tendre et passionnée, terriblement réceptive et généreuse et chacune de leurs étreintes avait un goût de nouveauté dont jamais la sculpturale brune ne se lasserait.

« Tellement belle… » soupira Ruby en collant un peu plus Belle contre elle, provoquant des vagues de plaisir en elles qui auguraient d'une extase cataclysmique à venir.

Ses lèvres taquinaient et excitaient inlassablement la peau hypersensible de Belle, qui s'accrochait à elle comme pour ne pas se perdre dans la passion du moment. Les yeux fermés, Belle se laissait emporter, s'accrochant avec une violence inconsciente aux longues mèches de cheveux, totalement focalisée sur les sensations enivrantes qui faisaient vibrer son corps tellement fort qu'elle ne le contrôlait plus et qu'il se cambrait, s'arquait, tressautait au rythme des caresses expertes de sa sublime maîtresse. Profitant de ce que Ruby changeait légèrement de position, alignant un peu plus leurs deux corps, Belle déposa de doux baisers sur son visage, tirant des soupirs de pure béatitude à Ruby qui sourit légèrement avant de ravir une fois encore les lèvres de son amour, l'entraînant dans une valse tendre et fébrile.

« Je t'aime tellement… » soupira Belle en enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos de Ruby dans un long gémissement d'extase.

Plus consciente que jamais de la chaleur qui incendiait leurs bas-ventres et les faisait trembler de désir l'une contre l'autre, Belle remonta doucement sa cuisse, la plaçant au-dessus de celle de Ruby, les collant plus intimement, et sans cesser leurs doux baisers, elles entamèrent une dense sensuelle qui s'accéléra lorsque les lèvres de Ruby descendirent sur la poitrine de Belle, honorant ses monts délicats et tendus de plaisir. En réponse, les doigts de Belle se faufilèrent entre leurs corps et s'enroulèrent autour des seins durcis de sa fougueuse compagne, lui tirant des soupirs qui se répercutèrent contre sa peau et jusqu'entre ses cuisses. Leur danse s'accéléra et Belle resserra un peu plus sa jambe autour de la taille de Ruby, l'invitant à compléter leur union, à les conduire vers ce monde de plaisir qui leur tendait les bras.

« Ruby » hurla Belle alors que chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses s'enflammaient et qu'elle se perdait dans les limbes d'un plaisir infini.

Loin au-dessus d'elle, elle perçut le cri de Ruby et enroula son corps autour du sien, la tenant contre elle jusqu'à ce que les répliques de leur orgasme s'affaiblissent, laissant leurs corps en sueur et tremblants sans forces sur le lit dévasté. En roulant, elles se glissèrent sous les draps et Belle se blottit contre Ruby, sa tête posée sur sa poitrine avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, apaisée et heureuse. Ruby mit plus longtemps à s'endormir, incapable de détacher son regard de sa compagne.

« J'ai encore failli tout gâcher… » se reprocha-t-elle avec culpabilité.

Elle devait vraiment arrêter de laisser ses peurs dicter ses actes et croire que Belle finirait tout au tard par la quitter. Elle ne savait par quel miracle, Belle était amoureuse d'elle. Mieux encore, elle voulait qu'elles vivent ensemble, ce qui officialiserait définitivement leur couple. Non pas qu'elles se cachaient, mais elles ne s'exhibaient pas non plus. En public elles continuaient à agir comme elles l'avaient toujours fait, et seuls leurs amis proches et Granny savaient qu'elles sortaient ensemble.

« Je serais à la hauteur, je te le promets mon amour… » souffla-t-elle en embrassant le front de sa belle endormie, la serrant possessivement contre elle avant de sombrer à son tour dans un sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain matin, Belle se réveilla tranquillement et un sourire étira ses lèvres en sentant la présence chaude et rassurante de Ruby dans son dos, l'entourant d'un bras possessif qui reposait sur sa taille comme pour l'empêcher de s'échapper durant la nuit. N'ayant pas l'obligation de se lever, Belle recula légèrement, s'enfonçant avec délice dans la chaleur que lui offrait le corps de sa compagne et referma les yeux pour mieux profiter de cet instant hors du temps. Somnolant légèrement, elle repensa à la veille et soupira de soulagement d'avoir réussi à endiguer la crise avant qu'elle ne se produise. Un rire léger lui échappa en songeant qu'avec Ruby, les actes valaient définitivement mieux que les paroles. Mais tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Ruby avait dit oui.

Dans son dos, Ruby remua en grommelant, dérangée par les rayons du soleil qui entraient à flots dans la chambre, les rideaux étant restés ouverts, et finit par se tourner pour enfouir son visage dans un oreiller, la faisant glousser avec un sourire attendri. Ruby avait l'air d'une enfant paisible lorsqu'elle dormait, et c'était un spectacle dont elle ne se lasserait jamais. Belle resta encore quelques minutes à regarder la beauté endormie près d'elle, puis finit par se lever pour aller leur préparer leur petit déjeuner. Attrapant son peignoir en coton qui traînait sur une chaise, elle l'enfila et frissonnant sous la morsure du parquet froid, gagna la cuisine et débarrassa la table de la veille avant de commencer les préparatifs. De temps en temps, son regard dérivait vers la porte de sa chambre restée ouverte et d'om elle pouvait voir la forme endormie de Ruby.

« Parfait… » souffla-t-elle en observant le plateau bien garni qu'elle avait confectionné avec un soin méticuleux.

Prudemment, elle souleva son lourd chargement et à petits pas lents, retourna vers le lit, posant le plateau sur le coffre qui trônait au pied de son lit et vint s'asseoir avec délicatesse au bord du matelas, sa main remontant en de tendres caresses le long du dos dénudé de Ruby qui gémit de contentement avant de papillonner des yeux en s'étirant langoureusement.

« Bonjour… » marmonna-t-elle de cette voix rocailleuse du matin que Belle trouvait tellement sexy.

« Bonjour » répondit Belle en se penchant pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne qui répondit avec un empressement qui fit rire Belle.

« Quelque chose sent divinement bon » souligna Ruby en prenant une profonde inspiration, le regard pétillant de gourmandise, faisant un peu plus rire Belle.

« Le petit déjeuner de madame est servi » déclama théâtralement Belle en se levant pour dévoiler son offrande matinale au regard de Ruby.

« Tu es la perfection faite femme ! » affirma Ruby en se redressant, se passant une langue avide sur ses lèvres.

Déposant le plateau entre elles deux, elles entamèrent leur repas, riant lorsqu'elles piquaient le même morceau de fruit, ou que leurs mains s'enlaçaient sur le manche du couteau à beurre.

« J'ai tellement de chance… » soupira béatement Ruby alors qu'elle parvenait à voler le morceau de poire que Belle tentait d'attraper.

« Pour avoir eu le dernier morceau ? » s'enquit Belle en arborant une moue déçue qui fit craquer Ruby qui lui tendit l'aliment dans lequel elle s'empressa de mordre en gémissant de pure satisfaction.

« Pour t'avoir dans ma vie » clarifia Ruby, le regard débordant d'amour et de reconnaissance.

« Dans ce cas, la chance est partagée » retourna doucement Belle en se penchant par-dessus le plateau pour déposer un baiser aérien sur les lèvres souriantes de Ruby.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? » voulut savoir Ruby en reposant définitivement sa fourchette sur le plateau en se sentant enfin repue.

« As-tu oublié que nous devions aller passer l'après-midi chez Regina avec Mary et David ? » s'amusa Belle, sachant que si elle n'était pas là pour lui rappeler ce genre d'engagements, Ruby ne s'en souviendrait jamais.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai… » souffla Ruby avec une moue boudeuse « Et j'étais d'accord avec ça ? » s'assura-t-elle suspicieusement.

« Absolument, mais d'un autre côté, tu n'oses jamais dire non à Regina… » pouffa Belle avec un sourire malicieux.

« Elle peut être tellement… terrifiante et autoritaire… » marmonna Ruby en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur.

« Mais tu l'aimes malgré tout » affirma tendrement Belle en remportant le plateau dans la cuisine, s'attelant à la vaisselle.

« C'est une amie merveilleuse et fidèle, et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui court les rues… » reconnut Ruby en lui emboîtant le pas, l'aidant avec la vaisselle.

« Et puis cet après-midi, nous pourrions lui demander de nous aider pour nous trouver un chez nous… » proposa Belle avec un mélange d'incertitude et d'espoir.

« La meilleure proposition de la journée » approuva Ruby en venant l'entourer de ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Elles restèrent enlacées ainsi de longues minutes, se perdant dans leurs pensées respectives. Ruby était impatiente de quitter enfin le Granny's, même si laisser sa grand-mère seule lui faisait un drôle de pincement dans le ventre. Mais elle savait aussi que sa grand-mère comprendrait et approuverait. Surtout si elle partait pour s'installer avec Belle. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas tout fait pour les réunir toutes les deux ? Oui, Granny comprendrait, et ce n'était pas comme si elles partaient s'installer à l'autre bout du pays.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » l'interrogea Belle en se dégageant doucement, finissant de remettre l'appartement en ordre.

« A ma vie… J'aimerais suivre une formation pour devenir autre chose que serveuse… » avoua Ruby avec une vulnérabilité qui toucha profondément Belle.

La jeune rousse savait à quel point Ruby avait une piètre image d'elle, et le fait qu'elle soit une simple serveuse là où toutes ses amies avaient un métier qu'elles aimaient et dans lequel elles s'épanouissaient lui pesait de plus en plus. Et la mauvaise image que la belle brune avait d'elle était d'autant plus forte qu'elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle n'aurait même pas ce travail si la propriétaire du restaurant n'était pas sa grand-mère.

« Et qu'aimerais-tu faire ? » voulut savoir Belle, ne sachant pas vraiment quel travail plairait à Ruby.

« J'aime vraiment les animaux, et je sais que le vieux Mr Willis aimerait prendre sa retraite… » commença timidement Ruby en se mordillant la lèvre nerveusement.

« Tu voudrais devenir vétérinaire ? » s'enthousiasma Belle.

Ruby avait raison, ce travail lui irait comme un gant. Ruby avait un véritable don avec les animaux. Même le plus sauvage devenait docile comme un agneau quand la jeune femme était dans les parages. Belle savait que Ruby allait souvent faire du bénévolat au refuge et qu'elle y aidait régulièrement Mr Willis, et elle suspectait le vieil homme d'avoir déjà commencé à former Ruby à prendre sa place un jour.

« Devras-tu passer un diplôme ? » s'enquit Belle, excitée par l'idée de voir son amour enfin épanouie dans sa vie professionnelle et désireuse de lui faire sentir qu'elle la soutenait.

« Non, Mr Willis m'a dit qu'il me suffirait de passer une sorte de bilan de compétences pour que je sois reconnue comme une vétérinaire, mais je pense tout de même qu'obtenir un diplôme d'état serait une bonne chose… » expliqua Ruby en l'interrogeant du regard, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

« Pourquoi ne pas commencer par le bilan puis dans quelques temps, lorsque tu te seras adaptée à tes nouvelles fonctions, passer ton diplôme ? » lui suggéra Belle après quelques minutes de réflexion.

« Alors tu ne trouves pas que c'est une idée stupide et totalement irréaliste ? » s'enquit timidement Ruby.

Belle détestait lorsqu'elle était comme ça. Ruby était la personne la plus sûre d'elle et pleine de vie qu'elle connaissait. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle-même et de l'image que les gens avaient d'elle, elle se dégonflait comme un ballon de baudruche. Et en cet instant, elle aurait vraiment aimé que la personne à qui la femme qu'elle aimait devait cette si mauvaise image d'elle-même se trouve devant elle pour qu'elle puisse lui faire manger les pissenlits pas la racine. De préférence après une longue et pénible séance de torture.

« Je veux que tu sois heureuse Ruby, et si exercer cette profession te rend heureuse, je te soutiendrai et t'y aiderai de toutes mes forces » affirma Belle en enlaçant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Et je t'aime tellement pour ça… » reconnut Ruby en déposant un baiser empli de dévotion sur son front « Et avec toi je le suis vraiment… » reprit-elle en se perdant à nouveau dans ses pensées.

« Mais ? » devina Belle en rejetant la tête pour observer les expressions qui se succédaient à une vitesse affolante sur le visage de sa brune préférée.

« Mais je ne veux pas me réveiller dans dix ans avec ce même sentiment de ne pas mener la vie que je voudrais. Et je veux un travail qui me permette de profiter de mon couple, de ma future famille… » souffla-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Oh Ruby… » murmura Belle, émue par cet aveu qui la bouleversa profondément par ce qu'il impliquait.

« Je sais que tu ne me demandes rien, mais c'est quelque chose que je veux et dont j'ai besoin. Je veux pouvoir être avec toi tous les soirs du reste de ma vie… » conclut Ruby en la berçant contre elle, fermant les yeux de bien-être en sentant Belle lui rendre son étreinte.

« J'aimerais ça aussi Ruby, tellement… » reconnut Belle en imaginant ce que serait une vie où elle pourrait rentrer chaque jour dans une maison dans laquelle Ruby l'attendrait.

Dire que si elle avait tout ceci aujourd'hui, c'était à cause d'un baiser. Un stupide baiser donné sous l'effet de l'alcool et qui l'avait rendue jalouse au point de comprendre qu'elle voulait Ruby. Entièrement et pour toujours. Et rien ne pourrait la rendre plus heureuse en cet instant. Rien si ce n'était peut-être le fait de devenir mère, comme Mary et Regina qui s'épanouissaient totalement dans leur rôle de maman. Mais elle avait confiance et savait qu'un jour, Ruby et elle partageraient un enfant. Elle avait confiance en leur avenir…

 ***RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB***

 **Angelica R : Merci, ravie de voir que tu aimes la façon dont se déroule la relation entre Belle et Ruby. Je trouvais ça important qu'elles prennent leur temps et qu'elles ne se sautent pas dessus juste après une dispute, ça n'aurait pas été très... sain... Quant à Regina... et bien elle a beau vouloir se racheter, elle reste Regina et sort les griffes quand on s'en prend à ceux qu'elle aime, c'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'aime non ? En tout cas, un grand merci, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a tout autant plu :-)**

 **Aline Granger : Et bien encore une fois, merci à toi :-) **

**Regina Lily Swan : Je sais, mais Belle bloque un peu pour s'ouvrir, même si elle n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi... Lol je savais que la fresque intriguerait, et étant donné que c'est Regina qui a créé la ville, je dirais que c'est sa magie qui l'a fait apparaître, tu ne crois pas ? Même si ce n'était pas vraiment voulu... J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, bye et au plaisir de te lire :-) **

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui :-)**

 **Le dernier chapitre de cette fic sera donc posté samedi :-)**

 **Encore un grand merci à vous tous :-)**

 **Bisous :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, comment allez-vous?**

 **Je sais que j'avais dit que ce chaptire serait le dernier, mais comme il était long et pas encore fini, j'ai finalement décidé de le couper en deux et de vous poster la première partie aujourd'hui plutôt que de vous faire attendre jusqu'à ce que je le finisse. J'espère que cette solution vous conviendra...**

 **Ce chapitre se situe donc vers le chapitre 7 et les suivants de ma fic Rencontre prédestinée. **

**Puisque je n'ai eu que deux reviews au chapitre précédent, je procèderais aux remerciements dès maintenant :-)**

 **Isacos : Ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà très gentil de prendre le temps de me laisser des reviews aussi régulièrement, j'apprécie beaucoup l'intention. Pour ce qui est du syndrome du poisson rouge, en souffrant moi-même régulièrement, je ne peux que compatir :-) Oui, Belle a très mal choisi ses mots, et comme Ruby, je ne connais pas grand monde qui apprécie entendre ces mots au début d'une conversation... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, bisous :-)**

 **Regina Liliy Swan : Merci encore une fois (je sais, je me répète...) pour ton commentaire et ta fidélité, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de voir un de tes commentaires :-) Oui, ces mots sont synonymes de rupture pour beaucoup de monde. Ce sont les mots que personne n'aime entendre! Mais comme tu le soulignes, tout est bien qui finit bien :-) En espérant que la suite t'a tout autant plu, bonne lecture, bisous :-) **

**Voilà qui est fait !**

 **Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, et vous souhaite une agréable lecture :-)**

 ***RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB***

 **Chapitre 7** **:**

Depuis que Ruby avait commencé à travailler à plein temps avec le vétérinaire, quittant définitivement son poste de serveuse au Granny's avec la bénédiction de sa grand-mère qui avait été plus que ravie de voir sa petite-fille prendre enfin sa vie en main et se décider à se comporter comme une adulte responsable, Belle et elle s'étaient arrangé pour que leur jour de repos coïncide afin de pouvoir le passer ensemble. Voilà pourquoi, en ce mercredi matin encore un peu embrumé, Belle se retrouvait assise sur la terrasse de leur nouvelle maison, sirotant sereinement un café.

« C'est si beau ici… » soupira Belle avec contentement, resserrant les pans de son étole sur ses épaules.

Elles avaient emménagé cinq ans plus tôt dans une jolie maison toute en bois aux abords de la forêt que Regina leur avait fait visiter, sachant qu'elle plairait aux deux jeunes femmes. Belle y avait trouvé le calme et un cadre idéal où laisser son esprit romanesque s'exprimer en toute insouciance, et Ruby, un endroit où son besoin de liberté et de grands espaces étaient comblés. De plus, bien qu'en lisière des bois, la maison était également très proche de la ville, ce qui permettait aux deux femmes de pouvoir continuer de respecter tous les petits rituels qu'elles avaient mis en place et auxquels elles tenaient particulièrement. Comme de retrouver leurs amis chaque matin au Granny's pour bien commencer la journée.

Deux mois après leur emménagement, le jeune couple avait été trouver Regina pour lui faire part de leur désir d'avoir un bébé. C'était la seule chose qui manquait à leur bonheur. Leur amie leur avait assuré que cet avocat auquel elle avait déjà fait appel à deux reprises leur trouverait un bébé, ajoutant qu'avec tous les orphelinats qui existaient à travers le pays, cela l'étonnerait qu'il ne s'y trouve pas ce petit garçon que ses amies désiraient tant. Mais elle avait ajouté que cela risquait simplement de prendre du temps pour le trouver. Et comme pour Mary et David, Regina avait accompli un miracle, et elles étaient à présent les heureuses mères d'un magnifique bébé de sept mois prénommé Tyler. Il était magnifique, et il était tout à elles. Belle se souvenait comme si c'était hier du jour où Regina les avait accompagnées à Boston pour aller le chercher.

 **Flash-Back :**

Blottie dans les bras de Ruby, elles observaient le soleil descendre progressivement derrière la cime des arbres, subjuguées par la beauté sans artifice du spectacle que leur offrait mère nature. En cet instant rien ne leur semblait plus juste que d'être ici, ensemble, plus heureuses qu'elles ne se rappelaient l'avoir jamais été. Même si toutes deux avaient conscience que leur bonheur, bien que déjà immense, était comme incomplet. Elles voulaient tant être mères, et ce vide qu'elles éprouvaient ne cessait de grandir en elles.

Soudain, le crissement de pneus sur les graviers de leur allée attira leur attention, et quelques minutes plus tard, elles perçurent le claquement caractéristique de talons, leur faisant échanger un regard empli d'espoir.

« Sur la terrasse Regina ! » appela Ruby avant d'entrer à l'intérieur pour aller chercher une tasse de café à son amie.

Lorsqu'elle revint armée d'un mug pour son amie, Regina lui sourit chaleureusement avant de sortir un dossier de sa sacoche. Immédiatement, la main de Belle trouva la sienne, la serrant de toutes ses forces, et dans un même mouvement, elles se penchèrent vers leur amie, attendant qu'elle leur annonce la nouvelle qui allait bouleverser leur monde.

« Mendell m'a téléphoné ce matin. Il a trouvé un petit garçon qui pourrait vous convenir. Il s'appelle Tyler et est âgé de six mois… » déclara Regina en sortant une photo du dossier pour la leur tendre.

« Il est tellement mignon… » sourit Belle en laissant des larmes d'émotion couler le long de ses joues « Quelle est son histoire ? »

« Il est né de père inconnu, et sa mère était membre d'un gang. Elle a été arrêtée et la garde de son fils lui a été retirée. Pour éviter qu'elle ne tente de retrouver son fils, même s'il y a peu de chance qu'elle le fasse, il a été transféré loin de sa ville natale et est à présent à Boston. C'est pour cela que ça a été assez long… » leur apprit Regina en feuilletant les documents en sa possession.

« Quand pouvons-nous aller le chercher ? » demanda Ruby sans quitter la photo du regard.

Elle savait que cela était impossible, et pourtant elle trouvait que ce petit bonhomme ressemblait étrangement à Belle. Il avait les cheveux roux, d'adorables fossettes, et de superbes yeux d'un beau bleu emplis de malice. C'était un adorable petit garçon, et elle sentit son cœur se remplir d'amour pour lui.

« Tous les papiers sont en règle, donc dès aujourd'hui si vous voulez… » leur révéla Regina avec un sourire entendu.

Le reste de la conversation était assez confus dans son esprit. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait, c'était du cri de joie de Ruby, du sourire heureux de Regina et de ses larmes de bonheur. Ensuite, elles s'étaient préparées et étaient montées en voiture avec Regina non sans que la mairesse insiste pour qu'elles finissent leur café, prétextant qu'elles n'auraient pas l'occasion d'en boire un autre avant leur retour. Durant tout le trajet, elle avait tenu fermement la main de Ruby dans la sienne, terrifiée qu'un imprévu les empêche de ramener Tyler chez elles.

« Nous n'avons même pas fini sa chambre ! » s'affola soudainement Belle en ouvrant de grands yeux affolés.

« Vous aurez tous le temps pour ça, et nous vous aiderons » la rassura Regina d'une voix douce et apaisante.

« Le plus important, c'est qu'il sente que nous l'aimons et qu'il ne sera plus jamais seul » renchérit Ruby en lui souriant tendrement tout en pressant sa main dans la sienne.

Sachant qu'elles allaient avoir un garçon, elles avaient peint une chambre pour lui, mais craignant de se porter malheur, avaient préféré ne rien acheter avant d'être certaines d'avoir un bébé, et à présent, elles allaient devoir dévaliser les boutiques pour que ce petit bonhomme ait une chambre digne de ce nom. Dans le rétroviseur, elle croisa le regard de Regina et eut l'impression que son amie lui cachait quelque chose.

« Nous y voilà ! » annonça la mairesse, empêchant ainsi Belle de lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

Et bien vite, toute l'attention de Belle se focalisa sur une unique chose. Tyler. Nouant ses doigts à ceux de Ruby, elles suivirent Regina jusqu'au bureau de la directrice et ne prêta pas vraiment attention à la conversation, répondant machinalement aux questions qui lui étaient posées, son regard restant braqué sur la porte jusqu'à ce qu'enfin une jeune femme apparaisse, un Tyler pleurant à chaudes larmes dans les bras.

« Je suis désolée, nous espérions qu'il serait calme aujourd'hui, mais depuis son arrivée, il pleure sans arrêt… » soupira la directrice avec un sourire d'excuse « En fait ce sont ses pleurs incessants qui ont décidé une voisine à appeler la police… » ajouta-t-elle avec une moue colérique.

« Viens-là trésor, c'est fini… » minauda Belle d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.

Tendrement, elle berça le petit garçon sanglotant dans ses bras, et petit à petit, Tyler s'apaisa, son petit corps encore secoué de lourds sanglots.

« Tout va bien mon chéri, tu es en sécurité avec nous » souffla tendrement Ruby en passant une main caressante sur les petites joues potelées, effaçant la trace laissée par les larmes.

Le regard de Tyler passa de l'une à l'autre, et un timide sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il n'enfonce son doigt dans sa bouche et ne se calle contre Belle tout en gardant dans sa main le doigt de Ruby qu'il avait attrapé lorsqu'elle avait fini d'essuyer ses petites joues. Après cela, la directrice leur fit signer les derniers papiers et les laissa partir. Et alors qu'elles emmenaient leurs fils avec elles, Belle avait croisé le regard désapprobateur de la jeune femme qui avait amené Tyler et elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas faire de scandale. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était partir d'ici le plus vite possible.

« Allez, rentrons » les encouragea Regina en foudroyant l'assistante d'un regard méprisant qui la fit rougir, faisant glousser Ruby qui elle aussi n'avait rien perdu de l'attitude hostile de cette femme.

Une fois Tyler en sécurité dans le siège bébé d'Henry, Regina quitta le parking et s'engagea avec dextérité dans la file des voitures, pressée de quitter Boston. Durant le trajet du retour, Belle ne cessa de jouer avec Tyler qui babillait et riait joyeusement à l'arrière, visiblement peu impressionné d'être entouré par de parfaites inconnues. Et chaque fois que Ruby se tournait pour lui sourire, il poussait de petits cris perçants en tendant les bras vers elle, faisant largement sourire la grande brune. De toute évidence, le petit garçon n'aurait aucune difficulté à s'habituer à ses nouvelles mamans.

Profitant de ce que la circulation était encore relativement fluide, Regina roula aussi vite que possible et ne se détendit qu'une fois qu'elles eurent franchi la frontière de la ville. Sans les consulter, Regina les ramena chez elles, et elles eurent la surprise d'y être accueillies par Granny, les Nolan et les petits, visiblement impatients de faire connaissance avec leur nouveau camarade de jeu. Longtemps après que tous se soient extasiés sur le petit garçon, ils avaient entraîné le couple de jeunes mamans jusqu'à la chambre de Tyler qu'ils avaient préparés en secret. Tout y était.

« Mon Dieu… Vous êtes fous ! » s'écria Ruby en tournant sur elle-même sans y croire « Mais quand avez-vous eu le temps de faire tout ça ? » s'étonna-t-elle en embrassant chaleureusement ses amis et sa grand-mère pour les remercier.

« Cela fait des semaines que nous préparons cette surprise. Les meubles attendaient dans le garage de Regina, et nous les avons apportés dès qu'elle nous a appris que vous alliez chercher Tyler. Ensuite Mary et Granny se sont occupés de ranger le linge et les jouets… » expliqua fièrement David.

« Ce sont des choses dont Henry ne se servait pas et les vêtements qu'il n'a jamais porté, et comme vous pouvez le constater, il y en a beaucoup… » leur expliqua Regina lorsque Belle et Ruby se tournèrent vers elle.

« Vous êtes vraiment des amis en or… » souffla Belle avec émotion en étreignant tous le petit groupe, terminant par Regina avant de revenir se blottir contre Ruby.

Ils avaient passés le reste de la journée tous ensemble, cette belle journée se concluant par un barbecue bon enfant, et lorsque les étoiles commencèrent à étinceler dans le ciel, ils partirent, laissant la petite famille au bonheur d'être réunie.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

« Tu rêvasses mon amour ? » s'enquit Ruby en l'encerclant tendrement de ses bras en se plaquant contre son dos.

« Je repensais au jour où nous sommes allés chercher Ty » lui répondit Belle en nouant ses doigts à ceux de sa compagne qui reposaient sur son ventre.

« Un de mes plus beaux souvenirs… » approuva Ruby en souriant largement.

« Pour moi aussi » reconnut Belle en soupirant de béatitude « Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais été plus heureuse que depuis ces derniers moi avec toi et Ty…. » souffla Belle en se retournant pour poser sa tête juste au-dessus du cœur de Ruby, écoutant la douce musique apaisante de son rythme cardiaque.

« Pareil pour moi. Vous êtes mon monde Ty et toi… » affirma Ruby en déposant un baiser empli de dévotion dans les cheveux de Belle qu'elle caressa amoureusement.

Le silence se réinstalla entre elles, qu'elles ne firent rien pour rompre, savourant la quiétude ambiante à sa juste valeur. De temps en temps, le cri d'un animal sauvage leur parvenait, assourdi par la distance, ou bien proche comme si l'animal se trouvait près d'elles. A d'autres moments, c'était le murmure de la petite rivière qui courait derrière leur maison qui venait s'échouer dans leurs oreilles, les berçant un peu plus dans la douceur de l'instant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Emma ? » finit par demander Ruby, faisant doucement rigoler Belle.

Depuis que Regina leur avait présentée la jolie blonde, Ruby était persuadée que ces deux-là finiraient mariées dans l'année. C'était presque devenu une obsession. Mais Belle comprenait. Il suffisait de les voir ensemble toutes les deux pour avoir l'étrange impression qu'elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Jamais encore elles n'avaient vu Regina se comporter avec quiconque comme elle le faisait avec Emma. Et surtout, jamais elles n'avaient vu Regina aussi heureuse et souriante.

« Je l'aime beaucoup. Elle est adorable et rend Regina heureuse » répondit Belle avec un sourire entendu.

« Elle l'aide à guérir » énonça doctement Ruby, un monde d'évidence dans sa voix.

« En tout cas, j'ai adoré la façon dont elles ont remis ce cher Graham à sa place… » ricana Belle en se rappelant de la tête que le sheriff avant fait.

« Oui, c'était drôle à voir » reconnut Ruby en riant à son tour.

« Et ils sont si mignons tous les quatre » s'attendrie Belle sans cesser de sourire.

« C'est vrai » reconnut volontiers Ruby en venant s'asseoir sur la rambarde en bois « Hier, je les ai vu au parc à jouer avec Perdita, une vraie petite famille… » ajouta-t-elle en hochant joyeusement la tête.

« Je me demande quand même combien de temps elles vont mettre avant de se décider à accepter l'évidence… » grimaça Belle en levant les yeux au Ciel.

« Elles sont aussi têtues l'une que l'autre, alors quelque chose me dit que ça peut prendre un moment… » grogna Ruby avec une moue boudeuse.

« Je suis persuadée que Regina s'est dit la même chose nous concernant… » railla Belle en se rappelant la façon dont sa relation avec Ruby avait débutée.

Même après toutes ces années, Ruby baissa honteusement le regard, s'en voulant encore d'avoir fait souffrir Belle de la sorte. Elle s'était plus que largement fait pardonnée en cinq ans, mais malgré tout, elle détestait que ce chapitre peu glorieux de son passé lui soit rappelé. En soupirant, elle se contenta de resserrer ses bras autour de la taille de Belle, lui demandant silencieusement pardon. Le silence revint, rompu par le chant des oiseaux, et bien vite, par le son furtif de petits pieds qui les fit largement sourire. Se retournant de concert, elles regardèrent leur fils encoure tout endormi avancer lentement vers elles, traînant derrière lui sa petite couverture, et serrant son lapin contre sa poitrine. Il avait beau affirmé qu'il était un grand garçon, lorsque l'heure d'aller dormir sonnait, il refusait de s'endormir si Pan Pan n'était pas avec lui.

« Bonjour mon chéri » souffla tendrement Ruby en le soulevant pour le serrer contre elle en déposant un doux baiser sur ses cheveux indisciplinés.

« 'Jour m'an… » marmonna Ty en posant sa tête sur la poitrine de sa mère brune, pour finir tranquillement sa nui.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu levé si tôt mon cœur ? » s'étonna Belle en venant embrasser son fils.

« Je vais à l'anniversaire d'Henry et d'Elisa mama ! » annonça Ty en ouvrant vivement les yeux, soudain tout à fait réveillé.

« Tu as encore le temps tu sais, ce n'est que cet après-midi… » s'amusa Belle en échangeant un regard rieur avec Ruby.

« C'est dans trop longtemps, moi je veux y aller maintenant ! » clama Ty avec une moue contrariée et en faisant de petits yeux suppliants à ses mamans.

« Ce ne serait pas poli Ty » répliqua fermement Belle, tentant de rester insensible à l'expression qu'arborait son fils et qui ressemblait fort à celle de Ruby lorsque celle-ci essayait de la faire craquer.

« Mais je suis visité ! protesta Ty en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Invité mon cœur, mais la fête ne commence qu'à 14h » intervint Ruby d'une voix douce « Et si nous allions préparer le petit déjeuner ? » suggéra-t-elle pour détourner l'attention de son fils.

« Ouais ! Des gaufres ! » hurla le petit garçon en se dandinant pour être posé à terre avant de se ruer vers la cuisine en poussant des cris de guerre.

« Jolie diversion » reconnut Belle en venant déposer un baiser aérien sur les lèvres de Ruby avant de se presser de rallier la cuisine, craignant que la tornade Tyler ne fasse des ravages.

Son fils était une véritable boule d'énergie, et tout comme Ruby, il n'était jamais plus heureux que lorsqu'il s'ébattait gaiment dans les bois. Une fois dans la cuisine, la petite famille prépara ensemble le petit déjeuner. Ruby avait préparé la pâte des gaufres, Belle la versait dans la gaufrier, et Tyler était chargé de fermer et ouvrir l'appareil, tâche dont il s'acquittait avec le plus grand sérieux. Lorsqu'une pile impressionnante de gaufres odorantes trôna sur une assiette, Tyler déclara qu'il y en avait assez et sauta du haut de son tabouret pour courir jusqu'à la table.

« N'oublie pas le sirop m'an ! » cria-t-il en grimpant sur sa chaise, puis attrapant son couteau et sa fourchette, il se mit à taper en rythme sur la table, réclamant à grands cris son repas.

« Du calme mon loulou ! » rigola Ruby en apportant l'assiette de gaufres, suivie de Belle qui portait un plateau remplie à craquer de confitures et autres douceurs à mettre sur les gaufres.

Durant la dégustation, Belle regarda les deux amours de sa vie s'empiffrer, se disputant finalement pour savoir lequel des deux aurait la dernière gaufre. Elle finit par les départager en coupeau la gaufre en deux parts égales, en glissant une moitié dans l'assiette de ses deux ogres. Ensuite elle commença à débarrasser la table, souriant en entendant Ruby et leur fils se chamailler pour savoir qui avait eu la meilleure moitié. Parfois, Ruby était vraiment pire que leur fils de cinq ans. Pourtant elle ne se lasserait jamais de voir sa belle brune interagir avec leur fils. Ruby était une maman merveilleuse et attentionnée, et même si elle donnait l'impression d'être laxiste, ce n'était pas le cas, et elle savait se faire obéir sans pour autant avoir à hausser le ton. Elle était douce et ferme à la fois, et Belle savait pouvoir s'appuyer sur elle en toute confiance pour assurer l'éducation de leur petit homme.

« C'est l'heure d'aller chez Henry et Elisa maintenant ? » voulut savoir le petit garçon, le visage tout barbouiller de sirop d'érable.

« Non, pour le moment, c'est l'heure d'aller au bain ! » gloussa Belle en soulevant l'enfant dans ses bras pour l'emporter vers la salle d'eau.

Comme chaque fois, la salle de bain finit inondée, et ce fut un Tyler hilare que Belle sortit pendant que Ruby nettoyait derrière leur fils. Et une fois habillé, Tyler demanda une fois encore à se rendre chez ses amis, obligeant ses mamans à rivaliser d'imagination pour l'occuper. Finalement, Ruby suggéra d'emmener Tyler faire une longue balade en forêt. Mais au moment de sortir de la maison, le téléphone sonna. Et à la grimace de Belle, Ruby comprit que sa compagne ne se joindrait pas à eux.

« Que se passe-t-Il ? » demanda Ruby lorsqu'une Belle contrariée vint les rejoindre.

« Les nouvelles étagères pour la bibliothèque viennent d'arriver, et je dois y aller pour signer le bon de livraison… » grogna Belle avec colère.

« Ne devaient-ils pas te les livrer lundi matin ? » s'étonna Ruby en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, mais tu sais comment est Leroy… » marmonna Belle, des étincelles de fureur dans le regard, signe que les livreurs allaient passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Ouais… il devait encore avoir un coup dans le nez quand il a rempli le bon de livraison… » gronda Ruby en se demandant si faire un saut là-bas pour en coller une à cet incapable était une bonne idée.

« Je fais aussi vite que possible… » soupira Belle avec déception « Je suis vraiment désolée, on avait dit pas de travail ce week-end… » s'excusa-t-elle avec une moue coupable.

« Hey, tu n'y es pour rien… » la consola Ruby en la prenant dans ses bras « Et la semaine dernière, c'est moi qui ai été appelée en urgence pour aller soigner un des chevaux du haras… » rajouta Ruby en haussant les épaules.

« Si je ne suis pas revenue, on se rejoint directement chez Regina et Emma ? » voulut savoir Belle en enfilant son manteau.

« D'accord, mais tu devrais mettre les cadeaux pour les jumeaux dans mon coffre, sinon Ty va bouder d'arriver là-bas les mains vides… » suggéra Ruby en grimaçant.

« D'accord… à plus tard… » soupira Belle en embrassant amoureusement Ruby avant de se hâter vers sa voiture en pestant contre Leroy.

Durant le trajet qui la menait jusqu'à la bibliothèque, Belle ne put retenir un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle détestait mentir à Ruby, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, et elle se ferait pardonner plus tard. Regina et Emma avaient accepté de garder Tyler pour la nuit, et tout devait être prêt pour que leur soirée romantique soit parfaite. Belle savait qu'elle aurait dû être nerveuse, mais étrangement, ce n'était pas le cas. Jamais encore elle n'avait été aussi sûre de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Tout devait être absolument parfait.

« Bonjour Regina ! » lança-t-elle joyeusement en sortant de sa voiture pour rejoindre son amie qui patientait déjà devant la porte « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas entrée ? »

« Bonjour » lui sourit Regina en lui faisant la bise « Je viens juste d'arriver » la rassura-t-elle pendant que Belle déverrouillait la porte.

En se souriant, les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque plongée dans la pénombre, laissant la porte se refermer silencieusement derrière elles.

 ***RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB***

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit (ou un long) commentaire...**

 **La suite mardi :-)**

 **Bonne journée, bisous à tous :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Comme promis, voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Si ensuite vous voulez savoir ce qu'il se passe pour Belle et Ruby, il vous faudra venir lire ma fic Rencontre prédestinée (attention, ce n'est pas du chantage, juste une évidence puisque cette fic en est en quelque sorte "dérivée"...)**

 **Bref, merci à toutes et à tous ceux qui m'ont lus et surtout à celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire, vous êtes géniales!**

 **Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve à la fin pour un dernier message :-)**

 ***RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB***

 **Chapitre 8 :**

« C'est gentil de venir m'aider, surtout que tu avais autre chose à faire aujourd'hui ! » lança Belle en retirant son manteau qu'elle abandonna avant de gagner son ancien appartement à grandes enjambées.

« Je t'en prie, les amies sont là pour ça ! » s'exclama Regina en lui emboîtant le pas.

Sur la table de la cuisine, trônait plusieurs grands sacs desquels Belle commença à sortir des bougies parfumées de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes.

« Tu as dévalisé le magasin ? » la taquina Regina en la regardant faire.

« Je veux qu'il y en ai partout dans la pièce » expliqua Belle en haussant négligemment les épaules.

« Et dans la chambre aussi je présume » la taquina malicieusement Regina en venant l'aider.

« Moque-toi, nous verrons quand tu en arriveras là avec Emma » rétorqua Belle avec un sourire moqueur.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'Emma et moi finirons par être en couple ? » voulut savoir Regina en poursuivant ce qu'elle faisait d'un air impassible qui ne trompa cependant pas Belle qui la connaissait bien à présent.

« Je t'en prie, quand vous êtes dans la même pièce, on dirait qu'il y a de l'électricité autour de vous ! Et cette façon que vous avez de vous regarder, c'est évident qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial et d'unique entre vous deux ! » affirma Belle avec un sourire réjoui.

« Emma est vraiment une personne à part, et elle me comprend sans que j'aie besoin de parler… » souffla Regina en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre.

« Regina, je ne t'avais jamais vu agir comme ça avec personne. Emma est la personne qu'il te faut, j'en suis persuadée, et tu peux compter sur moi pour t'empêcher d'avoir peur et la fuir, comme tu m'as empêchée de le faire avec Ruby » déclara Belle en venant serrer son amie dans ses bras.

« Tu penses qu'Emma sera pour moi ce que Ruby est pour toi ? » sourit Regina, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

« Je pense qu'elle l'est déjà » répondit Belle avant de recommencer à sortir les dernières bougies tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure disposition possible.

Longuement, Regina et elle pensèrent la décoration jusqu'à atteindre la perfection. Il y avait des bougies sur presque toutes les surfaces, et lorsqu'elles seraient allumées, les flammes se reflèteraient dans la baie vitrée, créant l'illusion qu'il y avait aussi des bougies dans le petit jardin. Une fois la décoration terminée, elles commencèrent à préparer le dîner, et Belle put constater à quel point Regina était douée dans ce domaine.

« Qui t'a appris à cuisiner ? » demanda-t-elle en observant les gestes sûrs et précis de son amie.

« J'ai appris toute seule. J'aime vraiment ça… » répondit Regina sans cesser de surveiller ses casseroles « Cuisiner a un effet apaisant sur moi… »

« Tu es douée » remarqua Belle en humant la délicieuse odeur qui emplissait doucement la pièce.

« Tu es gentille, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose… » sourit modestement Regina.

« Si un jour tu en as assez d'être maire, tu pourrais ouvrir ton propre restaurant, tu ferais un malheur ! » affirma Belle en se penchant avec un air gourmand au-dessus de la casserole.

« J'en prends note » s'amusa Regina en imaginant la tête que ferait sa mère si elle s'avisait de devenir cuisinière.

« Cette soirée sera un succès, et ce sera grâce à toi » soupira Belle avec reconnaissance.

« Evite simplement de lui faire peur juste avant ta demande… » se moqua gentiment Regina à qui Belle avait raconté comment la soirée avait failli tourner au drame lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Ruby de vivre avec elle.

« Crois-moi, j'ai fait une liste des mots que je ne dois surtout pas prononcer ce soir ! » grimaça Belle en levant les yeux au Ciel « Pourquoi est-ce qu'avec Ruby, je n'arrive jamais à m'exprimer comme je le voudrais ? » voulut-elle savoir avec un sourire frustré.

« Parce que tu en es amoureuse et que l'endorphine produite par ton cerveau t'empêche de réfléchir correctement » déclara Regina avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

« Ça te fait ça aussi avec Emma ? » demanda innocemment Belle.

« Absolument pas ! Je n'ai aucune raison de perdre mes moyens quand Emma est dans les parages » affirma crânement Regina sans quitter ses casseroles du regard.

« Oui, bien sûr… » railla Belle en souriant largement, amusée par l'attitude de son amie « Elle te rends folle, avoue… » gloussa-t-elle en voyant Regina se mordre la lèvre en esquissant un léger sourire.

« Je n'avouerai jamais une telle chose… encore moins s'il y a du vrai… » déclara Regina en lançant un regard en coin à Belle qui pouffa de rire, imaginant parfaitement la façon dont Emma réussissait à faire perdre le Nord à la mairesse.

« Merci de garder Ty ce soir » reprit-elle plus sérieusement en étalant une superbe nappe sur la table avant de mettre le couvert.

« C'est normal, et puis après l'après-midi qu'ils vont passer, ils vont s'écrouler de sommeil très facilement… » s'amusa Regina, le regard pétillant de joie.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » s'enquit Belle en posant le candélabre au milieu de la table.

« C'est parfait Belle, et je suis certaine que Ruby va apprécier chaque seconde de cette soirée » la rassura Regina en éteignant sous la casserole de bisque.

« Mais si elle n'aimait pas ? » s'inquiéta Belle en se mordant la lèvre d'anxiété.

« Elle sera en ta compagnie, comment pourrait-elle ne pas aimer ? » répliqua Regina en arquant un sourcil.

« Et si quelque chose tournait mal ? Et si la bibliothèque prenait feu ? Ou bien si… » s'affola Belle en commençant à enlever les bougies posées à portée de main.

« Stop ! » ordonna Regina en l'éloignant doucement mais fermement des meubles « Interdiction de toucher à quoi que ce soit. Cette soirée se déroulera merveilleusement, Ruby sera aux anges, et demain matin, vous aurez toutes deux le plus incroyable sourire niais peint sur le visage » énonça Regina en entraînant Belle loin de l'appartement.

« D'accord, je dois vraiment me calmer… » souffla Belle, soulagée par la présence de Regina à ses côtés.

« Au fait, comment vas-tu faire pour venir finaliser ta préparation sans que Ruby ne se doute de quoi que ce soit ? » voulut savoir Regina en enfilant son manteau.

« Granny. Elle viendra ici une demie heure avant notre arrivée et allumera les bougies et s'occupera de faire réchauffer le dîner… » sourit Belle, se rappelant avec amusement de la réaction de Granny lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de ses plans.

« Que ferions-nous sans elle ? » demanda Regina avec un sourire entendu.

Belle approuva vivement avant de grimper dans sa voiture et de suivre Regina jusqu'au manoir où elle retrouva Ruby et Ty, le petit garçon ayant fini par convaincre sa mère brune de l'emmener chez ses amis avec une heure d'avance. Il jouait donc dans le jardin avec les jumeaux, pendant qu'Emma et Ruby riaient dans le salon en finissant de mettre en place les décorations et la nourriture. Belle aurait pu être jalouse de la complicité qui s'était immédiatement tissée entre sa compagne et la magnifique blonde, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait entièrement confiance en Ruby, et il suffisait de voir la façon dont Emma couvait Regina du regard pour comprendre qu'elle en était totalement et irrémédiablement amoureuse. Si coup de foudre il y avait eu entre Ruby et Emma, il était purement amical. Ce qui n'était guère étonnant tant les deux pétulantes jeunes femmes se ressemblaient.

Ce fut donc ensemble, et dans une ambiance détendue et rieuse, qu'elles finirent de tout mettre en place, et quelques minutes après leur arrivée, le reste des invités se présenta à la porte, et bientôt, le jardin retentit de rires et de cris de joie. Les jumeaux rayonnaient, et l'après-midi se déroula à la perfection sous la surveillance vigilante et stricte de Regina et celle amusée et détendue d'Emma. Lorsque les premiers départs eurent lieu, parents et enfants étaient enchantés, et les jumeaux avaient été tellement gâtés qu'Emma affirmait qu'elles allaient devoir engager une équipe de déménageurs pour transporter les cadeaux jusque dans leurs chambres.

« Vous êtes sûres de ne pas vouloir que nous vous aidions à tout ranger ? » demanda Belle en rapportant quelques assiettes dans la cuisine.

« Certaine, vous avez mieux à faire ce soir » répliqua Regina en lui lançant un regard entendu.

« Je ne cherche pas à gagner du temps » protesta Belle avec une moue coupable.

« Belle, tu sais que la menace que j'ai proférée lorsque tu voulais lui demander d'emménager avec toi est toujours d'actualité n'est-ce pas ? » voulut savoir Regina en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu n'oserais pas… » marmonna Belle en écarquillant les yeux, s'attirant un haussement de sourcils de la part de Regina « Bon d'accord, nous sommes parties ! » s'exclama Belle en se précipitant dans le salon sous le rire moqueur et triomphant de Regina.

Regina lu avait affirmé qu'elle adorait terroriser les gens, et Belle devait reconnaître que lorsqu'elle passait en mode démoniaque, elle était plus que convaincante. Pourtant elle savait que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour son amie, même si elle ne doutait pas que si d'aventure, elle venait à se dégonfler, Regina passerait à l'attaque et lui servirait de porte-parole auprès de Ruby. Et ce n'était définitivement pas comme cela qu'elle voyait cet évènement se produire. Secouant la tête, elle retourna dans le salon où Ruby et Emma discutaient tout en enfournant dans de grands sacs poubelles ballons éclatés, cotillons, assiettes et gobelets usagés, et autres vestiges de la fête d'anniversaire.

« Hey Belle, Emma propose que nous restions dîner… » commença Ruby avec enthousiasme.

« Quoi ? » s'étouffa Belle en lançant un regard paniqué à Regina qui venait de les rejoindre.

Avisant la panique de son amie, Regina fronça les sourcils et adressa une œillade meurtrière et désapprobatrice à Emma qui haussa les sourcils d'incompréhension. Et Belle se fustigea de ne pas avoir prévenu également Emma de ses projets. Mais elle avait pensé que Regina lui en ferait part, ce qui n'avait visiblement pas été le cas. Bien sûr Belle lui avait demandé d'être discrète, mais elle avait pensé que Regina lui expliquerait la situation, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Ou alors Emma avait décidé de jouer avec ses nerfs, ce qui la connaissant n'était pas totalement exclu. Suspicieuse, elle la dévisagea, mais la sincère incompréhension qu'affichait la superbe blonde la rassura. Non, Emma ne comprenait vraiment pas en quoi sa proposition était déplacée, et son regard passait de Belle à Regina, attendant un éclaircissement qui ne venait pas.

« Cela aurait avec plaisir, mais Belle a des choses à régler à la bibliothèque » affirma Regina d'une voix autoritaire, interrompant ainsi sa compagne qui s'apprêtait à les interroger.

« Quoi ? Encore ? Mais tu y as passé des heures tout à l'heure ! » protesta Ruby en arborant une moue contrariée.

« Je sais, mais je dois préparer la bibliothèque pour accueillir la classe de Mary demain… » improvisa Belle en rougissant d'embarras « Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes… » plaida-t-elle avec une petite moue qui fit céder Ruby.

« Je suis persuadée que tu sauras te faire pardonner comme il se doit… » chuchota sensuellement Ruby en venant rejoindre sa compagne pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

« Je ferais de mon mieux… » souffla Belle en lui lançant un regard de braise, enflammant Ruby qui s'empressa de saluer ses amies avant d'entraîner sans attendre Belle à sa suite, sous les éclats de rire d'Emma.

Une fois dans la voiture de Ruby, Belle décidant de laisser la sienne garée devant chez Regina, trouvant ridicule qu'elles prennent chacune leur voiture alors qu'elles se rendaient au même endroit où elles passeraient la nuit si tout se déroulait comme elle l'espérait, les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent à bâtons rompus de la journée qui venait de s'écouler, riant en se remémorant les pitreries de leur fils et d'Henry qui ne rataient jamais une occasion de faire une bêtise.

« J'ai cru que Regina allait faire une crise cardiaque en voyant Henry escalader son pommier ! » gloussa Ruby en se rappelant ce moment précis.

« Il me semble que tu n'en menais pas plus large quand Ty l'a imité… » railla Belle en frissonnant de peur rétrospective.

« Ils auraient pu se blesser gravement ! » protesta Ruby en écarquillant les yeux d'angoisse « Tout ça parce qu'ils voulaient vérifier que les pommes n'avaient pas été empoisonnées ! » grogna-t-elle avec agacement.

« Ces enfants lisent trop de contes de fées, c'est indéniable, mais nous ne pouvons pas brider leur imagination… » souffla Belle en secouant ses belles mèches acajou, les faisant danser sur ses épaules.

« Je sais, mais avoir de l'imagination et prendre des risques inutiles sont deux choses différentes, et je vais m'assurer que Ty le comprenne, et je sais que Regina fera la même chose avec Henry et Elisa ! » affirma Ruby avec sérieux.

« Cette gamine est encore plus intrépide que son frère » reconnut Belle en hochant vivement la tête « Elle tient ça d'Emma je suppose… »

« Oh oui, pendant que les garçons escaladaient le pommier, mademoiselle s'était lancée à l'assaut du toit du cabanon du jardin afin de vérifier qu'aucun farfadet n'y avait élu domicile… » grogna Ruby en roulant des yeux.

« Ne m'en parle pas, Regina m'a reproché d'avoir raconté ce conte issu du folklore français aux enfants… » grimaça Belle en baissant piteusement la tête.

« Il est vrai que ces enfants n'ont vraiment pas besoin d'être encouragés ! » nota Ruby en hochant la tête avec fatalisme.

« Tu sais qu'Henry et Elisa peuvent passer des heures à observer la fresque de la bibliothèque ? » l'interrogea Belle en se tournant vers elle.

« Sais-tu pourquoi ? » s'étonna Ruby sans comprendre.

Cette fresque était magnifique, et assez troublante si l'on tenait compte du fait que les personnages de contes qui y figuraient leur ressemblaient étrangement, mais en dehors de cela… Enfin cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait cessé de s'interroger sur ce qui pouvait passer dans la tête de ces enfants. Ils avaient parfois un raisonnement qui lui échappait totalement et son enfance ne lui paraissait jamais plus éloignée que dans ces moments-là.

« Ils s'assoient devant et inventent des histoires dont nous sommes les héros… » lui expliqua Belle avec amusement « Leur imagination est sans limite, et ce sont vraiment des enfants à l'intelligence redoutable… »

« Et bien Emma et Regina n'ont pas finies d'en baver avec ces deux-là ! » s'amusa Ruby en sachant qu'elles non plus ne s'ennuieraient pas avec leur petit garnement.

« Et pourtant, elles n'échangeraient leur place pour tout l'or du monde… » sourit Belle avec un doux sourire.

« En parlant de cette fresque, as-tu fini par découvrir qui l'avait réalisée ? » voulut savoir Ruby après quelques instants de silence.

« Non, toujours pas… » souffla Belle avec frustration « J'ai demandé à Regina si elle savait quelque chose, et ma question a eu l'air de l'embarrasser, comme si elle refusait de me répondre… » poursuivit Belle en fronçant les sourcils en songeant à la réaction de son amie.

« Peut-être qu'elle a eu une liaison avec ce peintre et qu'elle a peur qu'Emma finisse par le découvrir… » suggéra Ruby qui ne voyait pas d'autres explications à l'attitude réticente de leur amie.

« Mais pourquoi ? Si c'est le cas, c'était il y a des années ! Emma n'aurait aucun droit d'en être jalouse ! » s'offusqua Belle en fronçant les sourcils de plus belle.

« Et alors ? Tu as vu comment Regina réagit dès que l'on évoque, même de loin, le souvenir du père biologique des jumeaux ? » rétorqua Ruby en hochant vivement la tête « Et Emma est tout aussi possessive. Elles ne sont peut-être pas en couple, mais elles en ont le comportement, et Regina ne veut surement pas avoir à répondre à la curiosité d'Emma concernant sa vie amoureuse passée… »

« Tu as sans doute raison… » finit par admettre Belle, même si elle sentait qu'il y avait une autre raison.

« Surtout si le peintre est un habitant de la ville… » conclut Ruby en se garant devant la bibliothèque avant d'échanger un regard avec Belle.

La ville est petite, et si cette hypothèse s'avère juste, alors tôt ou tard, ce secret de polichinelle n'en sera plus un, et les deux jeunes femmes grimacent de concert en imaginant la réaction d'Emma. Parce que même si Regina passe pour une femme froide dénuée d'émotions, ceux qui la connaissent vraiment savant que ce n'est pas le cas, et qu'elle ne se laisse pas facilement approcher. Et autant qu'elles le sachent, les aventures d'une nuit ne sont pas sa tasse de thé. Donc, si elle a eu une liaison avec cet homme, parce qu'il s'agit forcément d'un homme puisque Regina a confié à Mary qu'elle n'avait jamais été attirée par les femmes jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Emma, cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose. Cet homme a beaucoup compter pour Regina, et Emma ne pourrait que s'en sentir menacée.

« Je vais définitivement arrêter de poser des questions concernant l'origine de cette fresque ! » grogna

Belle en sortant de la voiture pour gagner la porte de sa boutique.

« Sage décision ! » approuve doctement Ruby en guidant Belle à l'intérieur du bâtiment qu'elle verrouille machinalement derrière elles avant de faire quelques pas « Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ? » interroge-t-elle en apercevant une faible lueur tremblotante émaner de l'appartement, dans le fond de la pièce.

« Pas à ma connaissance » répond sereinement Belle alors qu'intérieurement, c'est une véritable tempête qui l'agite.

Le cœur battant, elle observa Ruby s'élancer vivement vers l'appartement, le corps tendu et les sens aux aguets, guettant le moindre signe d'une quelconque menace. Sachant qu'elles ne risquaient rien, Belle prit le temps de se défaire de son manteau, récupéra le précieux écrin qu'elle transportait partout depuis des semaines et suivit posément sa compagne, le cœur tambourinant furieusement dans sa poitrine.

« Euh… tu m'expliques ? » souffla Ruby, debout au milieu de la pièce en tournant sur elle-même comme pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble.

Ruby n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'appartement était méconnaissable. Des bougies par centaines étaient disposées avec goût, à même le sol où dans des coupoles de verre, Ruby apercevant parfois des fleurs artificielles dans certains photophores, servant de lit aux bougies. Leurs flammes se reflétaient dans la vitre de la baie, donnant l'impression qu'à l'extérieur, des centaines de lucioles batifolaient dans le ciel. C'était tout simplement féérique. Soudain le regard de Ruby se posa sur la chambre, et elle constata que là-bas aussi des petites flammes scintillaient doucement, et que les draps étaient recouverts de dizaines de pétales de fleurs.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? » voulut-elle savoir en se tournant de nouveau vers Belle, le regard brillant d'amour.

Elle qui avait pensé qu'elles allaient devoir passer une partie de leur soirée à travailler, avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'au contraire, Belle avait orchestré cette soirée romantique. Et soudain, Ruby paniqua. Avait-elle oublié un anniversaire ? Mais elle eut beau se creuser les méninges, elle ne parvint pas à se rappeler quelle occasion pouvait justifier une telle mise en scène. Et elle ne pouvait pas poser la question à Belle car ce serait reconnaître son oubli, et elle ne voulait pas mettre sa compagne en colère ou la décevoir et gâcher cette soirée. Peu importait ce que Belle avait prévu.

« Oui, avec un peu d'aide… » murmura Belle en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux avant de se décider.

Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'elle avait envisagé de procéder, mais elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle sentait qu'elle ne survivrait pas à cette soirée si elle ne se jetait pas à l'eau maintenant. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle resserra son emprise autour du velours de l'écrin et s'avança pour se retrouver à quelques pas de Ruby qui la regardait faire sans comprendre.

« Belle, que se passe-t-Il ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Mais elle n'était pas inquiète cette fois. Belle n'aurait pas préparé une soirée romantique si elle avait eu une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer. Et cette mise en scène avait probablement été orchestrée pour justement éviter qu'elle ne panique comme elle en avait l'habitude.

« Ruby, j'ai longtemps réfléchi à ce que je pourrais te dire, et j'ai imaginé de nombreux discours, mais aucun d'eux n'est assez fort pour te dire à quel point je t'aime et à quel point je suis heureuse avec toi. J'aime la vie que nous nous sommes construite, la famille que nous formons et dont j'ai toujours rêvé… » commença Belle en plongeant son regard dans celui brillant d'émotion de sa compagne qui paraissait subjuguée par ce qu'elle entendait.

« Oh Belle… » souffla Ruby en tendant la main pour caresser amoureusement le visage de son aimée « Toi aussi tu me rends heureuse, bien plus que je ne saurais l'exprimer… » ajouta-t-elle en se penchant pour embrasser tendrement sa belle amante.

« Je n'imagine plus ne pas m'endormir au rythme des battements de ton cœur et me réveiller chaque matin dans tes bras. Tu es l'amour de ma vie Ruby, et je ne veux rien d'autre au monde que de vieillir à tes côtés à te rendre au centuple tout le bonheur que tu m'apportes… » poursuivit Belle en s'approchant, comme aimantée par la lueur hypnotique qui faisait briller le regard de Ruby.

« Je t'aime tellement Belle, et je ne désir rien de plus que de passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés » affirma Ruby en attirant fougueusement Belle contre elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Elles restèrent enlacées durant de longues minutes, puis rassurée quant à l'issue de cette soirée, Belle se dégagea en douceur de l'étreinte de Ruby, et avec un sourire ému, s'agenouilla sans quitter le regard de sa belle brune, et ouvrant l'écrin, se décida à faire sa demande.

« Ruby Lucas, tu ferais de moi la femme la plus comblée sur terre si tu acceptais de me faire l'honneur de devenir mon épouse et de passer le reste de notre vie ensemble… » souffla-t-elle, la voix éraillée par l'émotion.

« Oui ! » s'exclama Ruby en tombant à genoux à son tour, des larmes de joie glissant sur ses joues alors qu'un immense sourire étirait ses lèvres.

En arborant un sourire tout aussi grand et lumineux, Belle sortit l'anneau de son écrin et avec délicatesse, le passa au doigt de Ruby avant de porter sa main à ses lèvres et de l'embrasser avec dévotion. Dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, elles se relevèrent et Ruby enlaça Belle avant de la soulever pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs, son rire ricochant contre les murs, rapidement accompagné par celui de Belle. Avec délicatesse, la grande brune reposa sa fiancée au sol et posa tendrement ses mains sur ses joues, les caressant de la pulpe de ses doigts avant de se pencher pour ravir ses lèvres dans un baiser empli d'adoration.

Dans un mouvement puissant, Ruby souleva Belle par les cuisses, l'invitant à enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches, et sans interrompre leur baiser, l'emporta vers la chambre, et Belle oublia bien vite le repas qui refroidissait sûrement en les attendant pour se concentrer uniquement sur le plaisir délirant que Ruby éveillait en elle et qu'elle se réjouissait avidement de lui rendre…

 ***RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB*RB***

 **Guest : Mendell peut paraître gentil, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'agit que par intérêt et se fait payer une fortune pour son aide. Mais c'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas vraiment comprendre si tu ne lis pas mon autre fic. En tout cas, merci pour ta review qui prouve que tu lis au moins cette histoire... :-)**

 **Isacos : Contente que tu ai aimé la petite scène familiale. Et oui, mais ne dit-on pas que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin? Et puis à la base, il ne devait s'agir que d'un OS, mais la perfectionniste que je suis aurait eu l'impression de bâcler cette histoire (même si j'ai conscience que je suis loin de la perfection...). bref, contente qu tu ai aimé et j'espère que cette fin est à la hauteur de tes attentes. Au plaisir de te lire :-) **

**Regina Lily Swan : Et moi, je suis vraiment contente que ce cadeau sans prétention ait atteint son objectif et que tu ai aimé, c'est le plus important. Pour Ty, je voulais intégrer une scène familiale dans cet OS, pour montrer à quel point ils étaient heureux tous les 3, et j'espère y être parvenue. En espérant que ce dernier chapitre t'ai plu, j'attends avec impatience de te lire. Bises :-) **

**Et voilà, cette fic est officiellement terminée.**

 **Merci encore de m'avoir lu et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :-)**

 **Bisous et bonne fin de soirée :-)**


End file.
